It's A Cats Life For Me!
by Camellia-Blossoms
Summary: Karina's life was practically turned upside down when she discovered a box of kittens residing innocently on her doorstep.
1. The Akatsuki!

_Well, hello (: I'm quite new at this, so tell me if it worked out, alright?  
>I know this has been done waaaay to many times, but i was bored and this seemed like fun!<em>

_..x_

* * *

><p>Akatsuki's point of veiw.<p>

" What the fuck is going on?" Hidan hissed loudly his tail swishing from his increasing

irritation, as he clawed repeatedly at the carboard box. Kakuzu turned lazily to his

partner."Shut up you moron, we know just as much about this current situation as you

do." Hidan then turned to face Kakuzu, his eyes blazing with anger "Kakuzu, why don't

you go fuc-" Pein turned his fuzzy head toward the zombie pair, shooting a warning

glare that stopped Hidan dead in his tracks. Hidan turned away from Pein's gaze,

muttering unintelligible things under his breath. While Kakuzu shot a smug smirk at his

partner's back. Kisame turned to Pein "Leader-sama, what will we do for food?" Pein

sighed, "I'm not sure as of yet, but do not worry, Konan and I will think of something."

Konan nodded as to reassure Kisame further. Tobi, who had been suprisingly silent for

quite some time decided to offer his opinion "Leader-sama! Leader-Sama! Tobi knows

what we could do!" he meowed excitedly, pratically jumping in place. Pein's eye

twitched, how was it possible for a man of his age to act so immature? He decided to

humor Madara anyway and calmly asked "What do you have in mind Tobi?" Tobi

jumped forward almost landing on Deidara (much to the blonde's annoyance) and chirped

"We could always pile on top of each other until we could see outside of the box!" his

suggestion was met with a loud chorus of "NO" from the members of the Akatsuki that

actually showed their emotions. "You're such an idiot Tobi, un" Deidara said, his tail flicking

in annoyance. In it's swishing though, Deidara's tail hit Sasori straight in the face.

"Brat, if you hit me one more time with that obnoxious tail of yours, I will remove it

from your body". Sasori said threateningly, Deidara paled and slowly turned his head

around taking in the rather dark expression on his Danna's face. "S-sorry Danna, the box

is just so cramped, un." Deidara quickly stammered out, and all he recieved in return was

a curt nod from Sasori before he turned away. Konan then sighed, "Where are we even

located? I haven't been able to hear any sounds that I recognize at all." Pein turned to

face his blue companion, "I do not know Konan but based on what we saw before we

were placed in his box, there is a good chance we are no longer in our world." He

announced grimly, and he heard several of the members gasp quietly. Konan sighed, her

eyes closing, trying to listen to the sounds outside of the box, trying to hear something

familiar. All she heard was the dripping of the rain and the whoosh of something she did

not recognize. Until she heard, footsteps? She opened her eyes quickly about to notify

Nagato,but he nodded in her direction, indicating he had heard it too. Pein turned toward

the others, "Be quiet, and listen." His voice was filled with authority, the other members

all paused in their arguing to listen, and they heard the familiar sound of footsteps

approaching ratherquickly. The footsteps got closer and closer until they were right next

to the box. The members of the akatsuki were silent, looking around at each other, until

they were hit with a cold, wet substance. It shocked Hidan and he let out a hiss, glaring

upward at whatever had caused it. He was met with a pair of deep green eyes...

* * *

><p><em>I hope it was satisfactory. (: xxx <em>


	2. The Twins!

_ Here's chapter 2, because I didn't make Chapter 1 long enough. D:_

* * *

><p>Karina's P.o.v<p>

I sighed, running a hand through my blonde locks, my part-time job always left me incredibly

exhausted. I removed my sweat-soaked uniform, I was honestly not paid enough for this, but it

wasn't that bad, it certainly saved me from staying in my house alone all the time. It never

seemed to stop raining here, not that I really minded. So with a final smile to my co-workers I

ducked out of the hot, stuffy bookstore and into the cool rain. I smiled, I had always loved the

rain, it made even the ugliest of places into something beautiful. My clothes had been soaked

through rather quickly but I didn't mind, it was nice. My feet made a splashing sound as I hit the

puddles on the sidewalk. The walk from work to my house wasn't too long, I lived slighlty on

the outskirts of town in what I described as: A beautiful grey victorian house. What the other

people in town described it as: That creepy old building that the weird, antisocial twins lived

in. Their chatter had never really bothered me, but it bothered my older brother Bennett, he

didn't really like when people spoke ill of his family. Especially me, when Bennett and I

were younger our father died fighting in the war. My mother, who was so devoted to my father

slowly started to slip into madness, it was just too much for a her to handle.

Especially when you had two children that look just like him, she hung herself about a year

after my father had died. Most people pity me and it doesn't bother me as much as it did, I

mean sure, I get depressed often, but I have to be positive. I don't want my grief to eat me alive

as it did to my mother. My father died an honorable death, my mother because she couldn't

handle the burdens of life anymore.

I'm not ashamed of them, but my brother feels quite differently, which is not surprising.

The people in town think we should be the same because we're twins. But we're

quite different. I started to see the familiar gate leading up to our property it was nice to finally

be home after a long day of work. I squinted, there seemed to be something on the front

doorstep and lifted an eyebrow, no one ever leaves us packages, what could it be? With my

curiosity piqued, I walked cautiously towards the box. I lifted the flap and was met with a hiss

and a pair of angry purple eyes. I looked down at him in amusement as he tried to free himself

of the box. I giggled, shaking my head and I closed the flap on the box, I lifted it up, and

brought it inside. I gently put the box on the floor in the living room, lifting all the kittens out of

the box and gingerly placing them on the floor. As soon as I let them out of the box I had

assumed that they would run all around the room, breaking, clawing, and chewing things. What I

had not expected was for them to sit perfectly still watching my every move, it was rather

unnerving to have them stare at me like that. "You kittens are fucking weird, why aren't you

breaking things? Not that I want you to or anything, but the staring is really creepy." I averted

my eyes not wanting to make eye contact with these peculiar kittens. I was still avoiding their

gaze when I felt a tug on my pants I looked down and their was the black and orange kitten

meowing sweetly. I smiled in return and lifted him onto my lap, he started to rub his head on my

arms and I believe my heart may have melted, he was just so adorable! I looked over at the

other kittens, some of their facial expressions potrayed a deep irritation, others just had a blank

stare. I shooed the black and orange cat as politely as possible but he was rather clingy, I made

my way to the other kittens. I knelt down in front of the orange one and stared into his weird

ringed eyes, I lifted my hand, poking him right on the forehead observing his reaction, and I got

nothing but a blank stare in return. I pouted, poking at him again, wanting him to atleast do

something, because him doing nothing was incredibly disturbing. I went into poke him again, but

was distracted by the front door being flung open, my brother walked in. He looked at me- my

hand just about to poke the kitten again, and the kitten just staring at nothing with an emotionless

face on, needless to say he burst out laughing. "What t-t-the hell a-are you d-doing?" he said

through his laughter. I glared, "I hardly think that this situation is that funny." He looked at me

like I was crazy, which once again earned him a death glare. But after living with me for so long

it didn't even affect him anymore, much to my extreme displeasure. My brother looked at the

kittens, "they kind of remind me of the akatsuki." I saw the kittens tense up and look at him

their eyes wide. I looked at him and snorted rather unattractively, "You know how crazy that

sounds? Now who's the anime geek.?" I tease him playfully grinning from ear to ear, back when

we were younger he always used to call me a geek, because of my anime obsession. He hasn't

as of late but there will be the occasional time when he 'Just can't help himself' and teases the

shit out of me. He's such an asshole, but i love it, it makes my day far more entertaining. He

looked over at me and smirked, but didn't bother to grace me with a response, what a jerk!

Instead he decided to change the topic, "So I don't really remember, when does the new

Naruto game come out?" I looked at him raising an eyebrow, "You really forgot that fast?" I

sighed rubbing at my nose. " It comes out March 13th in North America." I say as a matter-of-

fact and he snickers. "You just proved my point Karina, you're still the anime geek." I

glare, slightly miffed that I had fallen into his 'oh so obvious' trap.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki P.o.v.<p>

"How the hell do these heathens know us?" Hidan hissed out in anger, once again breaking the

silence in the akatsuki. Konan looked at Pein, a shred of hope detectable in her voice "Is it

possible that we are close to the base Pein-sama? " Pein glanced at her, sighing quietly " I do

not believe so Konan, but it seems that these people know something of us, how I am not

entirely sure. It would be in our best interest to just observe them for now." Tobi started

jumping around excitedly " "Tobi likes Karina-Chan! She's sooo nice! Hey senpai, do you like

Karina-Chan too?" Deidara turned to glare at Tobi " Shut the fuck up Tobi, un !" Tobi pouted

and jumped at Deidara "B-b-b-but senpaiiiiiii ! Why don't you like Tobi?" Tobi then began to

whine like a child, swatting at his 'senpai'. Itachi sighed at their antics and kisame chuckled

"You know Itachi they might be insane, but atleast it's never boring." Itachi hn'ed his agreement.

* * *

><p><em>(: Hope you liked it! <em>


	3. Names

_I apologize for the delay, the holidays are rather busy for me. I hope you enjoy. I will either update again tomorrow or the next day. Oh! before I forget to do this. _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p>No Point of view.<p>

Bennett glanced at his sister with a deep suspicion, Karina's face lit up like the town when the Holidays rolled around, which could only spell trouble for anyone within a 30 foot radius."We have to name the kitties Benny!" she squealed happily, turning her

eyes to her brother. He glared."We're not naming them anything relating to cupcakes and or other pastries." Her face fell, and she started to pout. He felt himself caving so he had to look away because no cat, (no matter how evil they were) deserved such

a cruel fate of forever being named after such foolish things. **"Is she fucking insane? I'll sacrifice that bitch to Jashin-sama if she names me that!" **Hidan growled menacingly, attempting to scratch said "Bitch". Kakuzu rolled his eyes, and turned to face

the seemingly insane jashinist**."Will you just shut up, The boy is clearly not going to allow her to b give us such embarassing names." **Hidan glared at his partner and let out a stream of vile profanites. Which was soon quieted by Pein. Bennett looked down at the kittens with a gleam of amusement in his eyes.

They seemed so human-like... it was fucking creepy. "...Well, what are we gonna name them then?" Karina huffed, crossing her arms childishly. Bennett snorted, and turned to look at his sister. "I told you that they reminded

me of the akatsuki didn't I? Why don't we name them after the members of said organization?" In response he recieved what could only be described as an "Are you fucking serious?" look. Karina opened her mouth, confirming her brother's guess by replying.

"Are you fucking serious? What if one of our family members come over, remember what happened last time?" Bennett's eyes flashed in remembrance and he shuddered. Our aunts were huge bitches, and our uncle's were no better, they always found a

way to make things awkward and uncomfortable for us. Bennett sighed. "fine." The akatsuki all joined in on his disappointment. **"I really wanted my own name, un." **Deidara said wistfully, Tobi nodded far too enthusiastically to show his agreement. A loud

clap startled a majority of the members and they looked upward, to be met with a Grinning Karina, who was clapping to get their attention. Bennett looked incredibly agitated, he swiftly reached out and stopped her hands from making that awful sound.

"Enough, let's just name the kittens." Bennett sighed, just wishing to go to bed. "whatever you say captain!" she mock saluted him, to which she recieved a blank stare. She pouted, and picked up the closest kitten, which happened to be the small blue

one."Pssst. Kitty, my brother never gets girlfriends 'cause he's such a cranky ass!" Karina whispered playfully. Konan tried to break free from her grasp, not wishing to be in the middle of the fight she knew was coming. But to Konan's surprise Bennett did

nothing but shake his head, and pick up Deidara. She supposed if she lived with Karina for as long as he did, she'd be used to her behavior too. "I think we should name the one in your hands Sunshine!" Karina exclaimed a huge smile plastered on her

face. Bennett agreed quietly, he was already nursing a headache, he truly hated when Karina acted like this, so it was just best not to argue. The kitten though, was not too happy. Deidara's eye was twitching, what a cruel, cruel world this was. Hidan burst

into a fit of laughter, as did Tobi, Sasori's lips twitched with amusement. Which, pissed the blonde bomber off even more. " Fuck off, un!" Deidara whined knowing that the taunts would just worsen. "well what are we going to name her then?" Bennett

nodded toward the kitten in Karina's hands, Konan stiffened, inwardly she prayed for a decent name. Karina appeared deep in thought "Lily!" Karina excalimed cheerfully looked fairly proud of herself. "They were momma's favorite type of flowers, what do

you think Benny?" A small, sad, smile reached his lips. "definitely." he murmured. Konan was fairly happy with it, and quite touched that they would name her after a precious memory of their's. The twins released the two kittens, Deidara went to go sulk in a

corner with Tobi not far behind, Konan walked back to Pein and sat down, content. Karina picked up Itachi, while Bennett picked up Kisame, "hmmm. I think the black one should be named Midnight" Karina smiled softly, petting Itachi's silky head. Itachi was not too pleased with being renamed, but it wasn't unbeareable.

Atleast he wasn't given a name as ridiculous as Deidara's. Bennett looked down at the blue kitten. "I think we should name this guy, Sushi." Karina snorted "why?" Bennett met her eyes lazily, "i'm hungry and tired, so just go with it."

she shook her head and sighed in exasperation. "Fine." Kisame's stomach dropped, she had just sealed his fate. Deidara found amusement in this, atleast he wasn't the only one with a ridiculous name. Some of the other

members burst out laughing while the more stoic ones showed slight amusement. He met itachi's eyes and glared at the half smile on the usually emotionless Uchiha. Next, Sasori and Tobi were lifted up. Karina smiled petting the hyper kitten in her lap, "I

want to name him Lollipop, he really reminds me of one." Bennett chuckled "very well, what about this one?" Karina frowned. "Crimson?" Bennett nodded, clearly liking the suggestion. The kittens were set down, Tobi jumped right up to Deidara, excitement

pratically pouring out of him. Deidara glared **"what do you want Tobi, un?" **Tobi bounced **"Does, senpai like Tobi's name, Tobi think's it's cute!~" **The blonde clenched his teeth, trying to restrain himself, because honestly, He really wanted to brutally kill

Tobi. Sasori was rather indifferent about his name, it wasn't too embarrassing, so it was satisfactory. The next two kittens were lifted up, they happened to be Hidan, and Kakuzu. Deidara, and Kisame waited in anticipation, praying to whatever god Hidan

believed in that he would get an incredibly stupid name. It seems Jashin was in their favour because the next words that came out of Karina`s mouth were just sweet, sweet revenge. "He reminds me of a marshmallow!" Deidara and Kisame burst out

laughing falling onto their little furry backs and rolling around on the floor. Hidan was pratically foaming at the mouth, he was going to fucking kill this bitch! He swiped angrily at her, trying to somehow brutually kill her with his tiny claws. She watched in

amusement, she stood up, and walked toward the cardboard box, placing him in it. Which really pissed the jashinist off, was he receiving a fucking time-out? He grumbled, sitting in the corner, trying to think up ways to slaughter her in her sleep. Bennett

looked down at Kakuzu, who seemed pretty smug. He knew he would have to fix that so he quietly said "You're name is now Stitches." Kakuzu froze, and glared at Bennett, he joined his partner in thinking up the most painful ways to kill a person. Needless

to say, the twins should sleep with one eye open tonight. Then Karina picked up the orange kitten, she looked at him for quite a while, just sitting there before she finally said "Carrot!, I want to name him Carrot!" she exclaimed childishly, then she looked

down at the kitten for any sign of a reaction. His eye was twitching, she smirked in amusement, it wasn't much. But atleast she got him to do something. Bennett shook his head, picking up Zetsu, he announced "I'm naming this guy oreo, even though he

isn't coloured correctly." Karina nodded "alrighty!" Zetsu went to join the others in their sulking. Pein sighed, the akatsuki were truthfully a pathetic sight to behold. He couldn't help but wonder though, what exactly had they gotten themselves into by being

adopted by this unusual pair.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys liked it, I didn't really. It was kind of rushed because of how tired I am, and if you were wondering that's why Bennett's acting so lazy. But once again I apologize for the wait, the holidays drive me insane, I have to visit almost every single one of my relatives. It's a fairly tedious process. But there are a few things I have learned over the holidays, my aunt's are still bitches, and my younger brother kicks ass on just dance 3. It's actually hilarious to see him as he puts it "shaking his sexxxxxy hips." I have also learned that my grandfather has a huge (and incredibly creepy) crush on Carrie Underwood, my grandfather is about 70. So yeah, it's pretty disturbing. Goodnight everyone, expect an update soon! (: <em>


	4. A Series Of Unexpected Events

_Well, here's chapter 4. I'd like to thank all of you, you're just so sweet. :3 Everytime I look in my e-mail inbox and see notification from Fanfiction I get this really goofy ass smile on my face. It's truthfully pathetic. I would just like to give a fair warning, there will be a fairly large amount of swearing. So if that bothers you, I suggest that you don't read this chapter. _

**_Disclaimer: I do_ _not own naruto . _**

_I remembered again! Ladies and gentlemen, I'm on a roll. _

_(: Please Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Karina's Point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning, surrounded by fuzzy little bodies, I inwardly squealed at their cuteness. I moved carefully, trying not to wake them up. But just as I was about to be homefree, I accidently put my hand on Marshmallow's tail. He shot up with a loud<p>

hissing noise, I desperately tried to shut him up, but to no avail. The rest of the kittens slowly opened their eyes, groggily taking in their surroundings, trying to locate the source of the noise. They all looked pretty pissed off in my opinion when they spotted

Marshmallow. I sighed running a hand through my hair. "Will you relax Marshmallow? I won't do it again, I promise." He shot me a haughty glance and turned away, returning to sleep. I lifted an eyebrow, what a pissy fucking cat. I yawned half tempted to go

back to sleep, but when my cellphone rang, that tempting thought was pushed from my mind.

* * *

><p>No Point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>Karina opened her phone. "Hello?" She immediately smiled at the voice on the other end. <em>"Hey hoe! Where are you?"<em> Karina giggled, "I'm at home Noelle, come see me I'm so Lonely" Karina whined playfully, hoping that Noelle would be able to visit. _"I'll be over_

_soon, make sure your brother has some clothes on, tell him I __reeeaallly __don't want to see that. One time is enough!" _Noelle said, pratically choking on her giggles. The akatsuki were gawking at the "strange device". **"What the fuck is that?" **Hidan demanded

rather obnoxiously, to which Itachi calmly answered. **"It seems as though it is a device you use to commuicate with others." **Hidan lazily glanced at Itachi muttering something under his breath that sounded quite similar to **"Fucking, know-it-all Uchiha."**

Itachi sighed, but decided not to comment because he knew it would only serve to further encourage rude remarks from the jashinist. Karina started to jump up and down in her excitment. "BENNY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Karina then fell over in a fit of

giggles, and Bennett walked into Karina's room half dressed rubbing at his eyes. "Why?" he yawned out."What's going on?" Karina's face broke out into a huge smile." Noelley is coming overrrrr!" Bennett smiled. "Good, it's been awhile since I last saw my

Ginger Bitch!" He cried dramatically clutching at his heart. Karina snorted, and went to get ready for Noelle's arrival.

* * *

><p>Karina's Point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I put on my deep green dress, I had always loved wearing Orange, and Green because the colour matched my eyes. I curled my hair and brushed my teeth, excitement was running through my veins. I'd finally be able to see Noelle again! She had moved last<p>

year when her parents split apart, but I guess she's back. All three of us are in our second year of highschool. I've known her since I was 6, she always helped me when I needed her, and for that reason no one could ever replace her. My brother didn't like

her at first, but eventually she grew on him, now she's just a part of the family. "Sis! Noelle's here!" My eyes widened and I ran into the living room, I jumped her, attempting to cling onto whatever I could reach. I lifted myself off of her after many cries of

"Stop it, You're pissing me off!" I giggled, taking in her appearance. She hadn't changed all that much. Her hair was longer than my shoulder-length blonde hair, it fell to slightly above the middle of her back. It was still that ridiculous tomato red colour, her

eyes were a bright blue, I've always thought that they matched her hair perfectly. She was just as pale as me. None of us had ever been able to get even the slightest tan. She had a slightly more muscular build than I, which I had once envied. She was

everything that every boy wanted, but as soon as boys approached her, she cheerfully threatened to castrate them. I'm so glad I was on her side from the very beginning. She can be terrifying when she wants to... I heard a quiet meow, and saw the

orange faced kitten looking at me, his eyes burning with curiousity. I smiled and gently told him "This is my bestfriend Noelle, Noelle this is one of my kittens, his name is Lollipop." Noelle looked down and started to coo over the cuteness that is my Lollipop, I

heard a sharp slapping sound. I turned curiously to my brother, who's palm was on his face. I snickered quietly. He mouthed "How can someone so crazy act like that?" gesturing to the fierce redhead who was now squealing like a little fangirl at the sight of

a kitten. I sighed and mouthed "She's one of a kind." Noelle turned toward me. "How many more are there?" I looked at her. "9 other ones." Noelle's eyes proceeded to bulge out of her head. "That's insane, where'd you find them?" I shrugged."Outside the

house." Noelle picked Lollipop up and smiled. She pressed her face into his fur. Only to crinkle her nose in digust. "Ew, Lollipop stinks Karina." I looked over at Noelle."Well, I guess i'll bathe them then. Want to help?" I asked looking at Ben and Noelley

hopefully. Noelle snorted."Fuck no, are you crazy? Why would I do it? They're YOUR kittens, don't be so irresponsible Karina." Noelle than recieved a vicious death-glare from said 'irresponsible' one. I sighed, quickly trying to locate the kittens. Which was far

easier than I had expected, they don't really do much except fight amongst each other. I gathered them together, and I carried them one by one into my medium-sized bathroom. I sighed, turning the tap on and watching the water fill up the tub. I decided

to go see if we had enough towels, when I checked the linen closet there were about 15 towels and 10 cats, that should be more than enough to clean up the mess that was seemingly inevitable. I placed the kittens in the tub. "I swear to Jashin, if you

guys make a mess of my bathroom I will fucking murder you. Do you understand what i'm trying to say?" But the only thing to answer the threat was a loud poofing noise and a cloud of smoke. I lifted an eyebrow in utter confusion, because there is just no

way that something could be that dirty. I coughed desperately attempting to fan away the smoke before my asthma was effected. The smoke however suddenly cleared, revealing a most impossible sight. The akatsuki were in my bathroom, staring straight

at me and they were...FUCKING NAKED! I turned a deep crimson, desperately trying to shield my poor virgin eyes. I must be insane, there is just no way that this is truly happening, it's completely illogical! I turned toward the bathroom door and screamed.

"BENNETT GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN HERE, I'M ABOUT TO FREAK THE HELL OUT!" I heard the sound of footsteps, and despite my distressed state couldn't help the slight smug smile that was pulling at my lips. No matter how hard my brother tries to have a

will of his own, he's still my bitch. :) Bennett burst through the door his eyes wild and frantic. "What's wrong sis, are you okay?" I jerk my head toward the akatsuki, not turning to look in fear of seeing parts of the male anatomy. I mean, it's not that I

haven't seen it all before, I have a brother who likes to walk around naked. But this was different, they were people who could easily kill me within a blink of an eye and it was incredibly nerve-racking. Bennett's eye's looked toward where I had gestured and

his jaw dropped comically. He desperately fought to regain his composure, but it's quite hard to do when you have naked, fictional, criminals in your bathroom. My brother quickly ran toward the linen closet, pulling out as many towels as needed and without

turning to look threw them at the Akatsuki, who i'm sure caught them without difficulty. We heard a slight sound of movement, then...nothing. So I decided to risk my voice."a-are you done yet?" I asked timidly a slight stutter in my words."Yes." The deep,

powerful voice of Pein hit my ears. I was inwardly freaking, I was a huge Pein fangirl, it was pratically killing me to resist my urge to glomp the gorgeous pierced leader. I slowly turned around and was met with a couple of quite furious eyes. Mainly from

Hidan, and Deidara. I met Hidan's eyes, slightly miffed at his anger toward me. I mean, I fed that asshole and this is how i'm repaid? " YOU FUCKING BITCH, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NAME ME SOMETHING AS GODDAMNED STUPID AS FUCKING

MARSHMALLOW?" Hidan shouted, he was livid. I tried to conceal my amusement as best as possible, but I couldn't control my laughter any longer. I burst out laughing, tears in my eyes, I clutched at my stomach trying to stop the pain forming there. Hidan did

not look pleased in the least, in fact he looked like he was going to tear my throat out at any minute, but I couldn't stop my laughter and thinking that I had named Hidan "Marsmallow" It was just hilarious. Everytime I pictured it, I pretty much died inside. I

then remembered Deidara, and I turned to face him. "AHAHAHAHA, I NAMED YOU SUNSHINE!" I managed out between my laughter. Deidara looked furious. "Shut up, un!" I was about to retort, when Pein interrupted. "That is enough, you will tell us how you

know about us, and you will also tell us where we are located do you understand?" I froze. His voice was just so attractive! I drooled, but it was just a bit, I wiped it away quickly. I shook my head, clearing away those insane thoughts and nodded showing

that I understood. "Alright, come on then we'll talk in the living room." I told him hesitantly, I quickly told myself not to tell them anything that could effect the original story. He nodded curtly the akatsuki and himself followed after me. As I neared the living

room, I froze. How was I going to explain all this to Noelle? Bennett seemed to be thinking the exact same thing, for his fearful expression mimicked mine. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way to the living room. I just hoped she would make my

death quick...

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hope you all liked it! I'm kind of crazy, see everything always has to end in an even number for me so I go look at the word count of the story, and then if it's odd, I add pointless babbles so that it's even, kind of like right now. Anyways I'll see you later! I'll try to update on Monday! <em>


	5. Explanations, Fights, and Clothes

_Sorry that this is so late. My dog was attacked b another dog earlier. I was at the animal hospital for a while. But Here is the next chapter. (:_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

><p>Karina's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>"Benny, you wait here with the akatsuki. I'll go talk to her.<em> I hope she doesn't glomp them, I really don't want to scub the remains of my bestfriend of the walls.<em>" I quickly

whisper the last part to Bennett. He nods, his lips twitching in amusement. I glare. "Im glad you find this situation amusing Bennett, I myself am freaking out, so I would

appreciate it if you would take this seriously." He raises an eyebrow at the hostility in my tone, and puts his hands up in a mock-surrender."Alright, I get it, it won't happen

again." I take a deep breath, and walk into the living room. Noelle's sitting on the couch with a slightly bored expression on her face. From what I can tell she's watching The

O.C. Though, I honestly don't know why she would bother. She hates that show with a burning passion. She always claims the things I watch on television are cheesy, and

overdramatic. Yet, I always catch her watching them. I stand there with my arms crossed, waiting for her to notice me. I wait for about 2 minutes, it's rather pathetic that she

still hasn't noticed my prescence. I roll my eyes at her obliviousness and I clear my throat obnoxiously. She jumps, and slowly turns to face me. "hey!" she smiles. "How'd it go

with the kitties!" I get a nervous lump in my throat and break eye contact, guiltily looking out the window. Her eyes narrow, After being my friend for years, she's able to read

my body language perfectly. "What happened?" I look at her, thinking of the best way to begin the explanation, so I start with."You trust me right?" Her eyes show nothing but

confusion as she responds. "yes of course I do, what brought that up?" she gestures to me, telling me to speak and I bite my lip uncertaintly. "Well...I kind of have something to

show...you?" I cringe inwardly. My words had just come out as a question. She of course picks up on this because she snorts. "Oh grow up and tell me already, what'd you do?

Lose them?" I sigh, running a hand through my hair. " You're familiar with the akatsuki-kitten Fanfictions I assume?" She nods." Yeah, obviously." She then signals for me to

continue what i was saying. "Well when I bathed the cats..." I trail off blushing furiously at the memory of what had happened only minutes ago. Her eyes widen, then she bursts

out laughing at my expense. "Do you... honestly.. expect.. me to believe... you?" she laughs, looking at me like i've grown two heads. I pout. "You're such an asshole, if you

want me to prove it I will!" I say, gaining more confidence, because now i'm determined to make her eat her words. She has managed to quiet down her laughter enough to say

a full sentence. "Alright, i'll humor you. Bring them out then." I nod, and head towards where my brother and the akatsuki are currently residing. I notice Bennett, and I walk up

to him. He smiles upon noticing my return. "Can we go in now? I want to watch t.v.!" he whines, as if all of this was just a huge inconvience for him. I sigh. "She doesn't believe me, so I need proof."

I say motioning toward the akatsuki, who are just standing there being surprisingly quiet for once. A light of comprehension flickers in his eyes. "Alright!" He then

turns toward Pein and Konan and silently tells them. "it's safe to go in now." Pein nods. "very well." he then turns to his men. "It is safe to go now." They all nod. "Fucking

finally!" Hidan exclaims. "I'm so Fucking bored!" I shoot him a don't-piss-me-off look. Which he blatantly ignores. I glare at the lack of respect he displays, not that i'm surprised.

We enter the living room, I tap my finger nails on the wall. Noelle thankfully hears it because the next thing I know she's turned toward us. Her eyes portraying utter shock. "I

didn't think you were serious." she whispers so quietly that it's almost as if she was talking to herself . I nod to her, and her eyes light up. A smile begins curling at the ends of

her lips. I tense. I know exactly what she plans to do. But before I can voice it to the other occupants in the room. I see a red blur whiz past me. latching onto Tobi, who is now

screeching at the top of his lungs to get the "Crazy lady" off of him. Deidara looks utterly amused until Noelle turns to look at him with an evil glint in her eye. His look of

amusment quickly turned to that of terror. I sigh. This time when she goes to jump Deidara, I jump straight into her, sending us both toppling to the ground. I hit my head on

her head and let me tell you bumping heads hurts like a bitch. I look down at Noelle, she's clutching at her head. Glaring up at me with such intensity, that if I was a lesser

person, I probably would have peed my pants. But alas, you get used to the glares over the years. I sigh. "Will you behave?" She glares at me, but knowing that she's not in the

best position to argue. She slowly gives in and nods quickly. She then begins trying to throw me off of her, I giggle at her pathetic attempts, we could be so similar, but yet we could be so different. We

always seemed to change attitudes. Sometimes, I had to be the responsible one to give her the fun she never truly could have. I smile softly, and cautiously lift my body off of

her. I hear her let out a breath of relief..."Am I really that Fat?" I question, trying my best to sound insulted. She smirks. "No, you're a sack of bones, which is worse than being

fat. I think you punctured an organ with that body of yours." I glare, trying to tune out the laughter at my expense. I pout. "You're all meanies, I don't think I like you very much

anymore." Bennett chuckles. "I'm your big brother, you don't have to love me, but you'e stuck with me." He winks at me. I glare silently at him. Which only serves to entertainhim more.

Right as he goes to say something that will no doubt make me want to murder him Noelle interupts with a loud sigh. "Don't even fucking do it Bennett." Bennett's

face falls, and he mumbles. "Ginger bitch." Noelle's left eye begins to twitch. I slap a hand to my mouth, hoping to muffle my laghter slightly. If they noticed, they didn't say

anything. Noelle just proceeded to smack him. Yelling a stream of profanities. I turn toward the akatsuki who are looking at her with fairly disturbed expressions. I giggle. "It

happens a lot. " Itachi looks toward me. "Are you just going to let it happen?" I nod. "I already stopped Noelle once today, I think she wouldn't like it if I interferred again." Itachi

nods in understanding. "Let her have her fun, if it looks like she's going to kill my brother. Then I will step in." I say between my giggles. Itachi's lips twitch slightly and he

turns to sit down on the couch. I decide to get this all over with, knowing that Pein must be getting impatient. "Ben, Noelley, please stop. There is something important that

needs to be discussed." Noelle snorts but listens, sitting down on the recliner, her expression expectant. "Hurry up then, I need to kill your brother." Bennett rolls his eyes, and sits on the arm of the recliner.

I know he decides to sit there just to piss Noelle off... and by the expression she's making, it's working. The rest of the akatsuki sit down, and Pein begins. "How do you know

about us?" he pauses, then adds. "Where are we located?" I look toward Bennett who nods, getting up to retrieve the first season of Naruto: Shippuuden. I decide while I wait

for Bennett to return I might as well tell them where they are. "You're in Canada." Pein looks confused. "Where is that?" I sigh. "I'm not really good at explaining things like this.

You're from a different world than us. In our world Canada is a country." He nods. Just as he's about to question our knowledge on them, Bennett returns. Bennett then passes

the box to me. Which I hold out for Pein to observe. He looks the box over cautiously. "How is it possibe?" I shrug. He then continues."Very well, how much do you know about

us exactly?" I hesitate slightly, not wanting to reveal too much I say. "The only things I really know about the akatsuki is that Sasori and Deidara both have obsessions with art,

Kakuzu's greedy, Hidan's a psycho with a swearing problem, and I also know the reason you're hunting the Jinchuuriki." His eyes narrow slightly, but he nods. Unknowingly

accepting my pathetic attempt at a lie. I then remember that they have nothing to wear, and as tempting as it sounds, I can't just allow them to walk around my house in next to nothing.

"We have to go buy clothes, alright? Bennett, take the male members to your closet and get them clothes." A lump in my throat forms. "Check and see if daddy's clothes will fit

on the bigger members." He sighs. "Alright, I assume Noelle will be providing Konan some clothing?" I nod. "Yes, I'm too tiny so none of my clothes will fit her, and Noelle and

Konan are built the same." Noelle and Bennett nod. Both taking members with them into their rooms. I run a hand through my hair. _"There is so much left to do." _I'm brought

out of my inner musings when I hear a throat clear. I look over to see Noelle smiling smugly at the fact that we've switched positions from earlier; now i'm the oblivious one. I

frown. But before I can reply, Bennett walks in with the other members of the akatsuki, who are now dressed properly... Much to my extreme disappointment. "Alright, we're

going to have to take the car. But, first we're going have to figure out who goes and who stays, because the car can't fit everyone." Bennett announces, gaining the attention of

the occupants in the room. I look over at him. "Itachi, Pein, Hidan, Deidara, and Konan will come with me to the mall. Everyone else will stay here. I'm taking some of the

members that will no doubt destroy my beautiful house. Im bringing Konan because I need female company, Itachi because with his eyes, he'll probably know everyone's sizes,

and Pein's coming too because I won't be able to control his bitches on my own. I assume you and Noelle will be able to handle the others right?" Bennett snorts, and said

"bitches" all look pretty pissed off. "Watch what you're fucking saying you stupid bitch!" I ignore Hidan just as he did to me earlier, which just makes it worse. "Listen to me when i'm

fucking talking to you!" he shouts, gaining Noelle's attention, her eyes narrow. "hey asshole, if you don't stop insulting MY bitch, I'll beat your ass. Understand.? her voice is low

and threatening. Hidan sneers. "whatever bitch." I cough, trying to gain their attention again. " Come on, I haven't been to the mall in quite a while. I really want to go!" I chirp

happily, waiting to fill my shopping needs. So with that, we set towards the car. The akatsuki look at the car with caution and confusion, I giggle. "Just get in it aleady!" after

following my instructions, we're already to travel toward the mall, which is about a 30 minute drive from my house. I sigh, bracing myself for a very long drive and noisy drive.

* * *

><p>Noelle's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I sigh, "<em>why'd karina have to take all the really hot members with her? What a greedy hoe."<em> Bennett turns to me, lifting an eyebrow. "What's with you?" I frown. "You're sister is

soooo greedy. Why can't she share?" I whine like a child, hoping he'll pity me and take my side in this. But alas, all he does is chuckle. "It's karma, for being so mean to me

earlier. You really broke my heart." He cries dramatically. "Che. If you don't shut up, your heart won't be the only broken thing." I smirk smugly as his confident expression falls

momentarily. But he regains his confidence. "Yeah whatever you say bitch." My eye twitches. Did he seriously just say that to me? Oh. hell. no. He seems to shrink away fom

my glare, which pleases me greatly. I've always love when he tries to fight with me. A loud crash from upstairs distracts us though. We both freeze and turn toward each other,

mirroring each other's horror. Karina. Will. Kill. Us. I mean, sure I can be scary, but sometimes. She's scarier than I am...

* * *

><p><em>Alright, I know this one is short, but i'm tired and school starts up for me tomorrow. I know this is late but I hope you all have a happy new year.! (:<em>


	6. Embarrassment, and Attempted Murder

_I'm sorry it took so long, I've been very busy with school, and I had to pack because my family and I are moving. But I was able to type up a chapter , so I hope that you guys like it!~ Also, thanks for everyone who reads this story, I really do appreciate it! :) _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto . **_

* * *

><p>Noelle's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>Bennett and I both head for the stairs, desperate to save the furniture that Tobi was no doubt breaking. I looked over at Bennett. "Why did Karina have to leave this<p>

fucking idiot with us? We're just as irresponsible as he is!" I yelled at him. Bennett frowned. "Maybe she hates us, and just wants an excuse to slaughter us?" Once I considered

Bennett's idea, I pouted. "Ouch what a bitch, but it makes sense. But I think she hates you more Benny, you were the one that said she couldn't date until she was 50

years old." I shoot a smug smile in his direction. His facial expression becomes that of horror. I continue to smirk at my victory. "Maybe she'll kill me quickly, but you

on the other hand..." I trail off, hoping he'll come up with his own ending, by the face he makes he clearly has. I snicker, about to rub it in even more when another

crash distracts me. "Come on Noelle! I don't want Karina to feed me my own internal organs!" Bennett practically shrieks. I snort. "Is that seriously what you came up

with?" I try to muffle my laughter, but I fail quite badly at it. He turns to me, his face showing nohing but utter seriousness. "You. Have. No. Idea. What that woman is

capable of." I raise an eyebrow. "Is she really that bad?" Bennett nods. "Yes, it used to be really bad. She was all nice around you, but when she came home... ugh.

She mellowed out over the years. She used to have a huge god-complex." Bennett's voice sounded irritated. "I blame Pein, and Aizen for it actually." I laugh. "That's

actually pathetic, now come on, I have a lollipop to kill." Bennett chuckled and nodded in his agreement. We made our way up the stairs. Our eyes widened in horror at

the sight before us, vases had fallen of their shelves, and had broken into hundreds of pieces. Dirt and flowers scattered the floor, a few pieces of artwork that had once

been hung up on display, were broken and crumpled. Bennett looked over at me. "Noelle, it's been nice knowing you." I shudder, thinking of all the horrible

things she could possibly do to me. An idea pops into my head. "Can't we just ask Sasori to use his puppet jutsu to restrain her, so we can lock her in the basement?" I

ask hopefully, but I know it'll never work. Bennett chuckles. "Yeah fucking right, there are a ton of problems with that plan sweetie. 1: Sasori wouldn't help you, you're

the loudest of us all, he probably despises you. Also do you honestly think he'd help us? He's an asshole who likes to see us suffer. 2: Even if he did, I can pretty much

promise you she would find a way to slaughter us." I looked over at him, quite irritated that he ruined my perfect plan with his thing called "Intelligence." I glare at

Bennett. "Can't we just bribe him with cookies?" Bennett just looks over at me with "You really are a fucking idiot." written all over his facial expression. He doesn't even

speak, but then again, he doesn't have to. I get it, it's the worst possible plan. I see a streak of orange and black shoot out from behind the wall, coming straight

toward us. I glare at what must be Tobi and as he goes to run down the stairs and away from us, I tackle him to the ground. I'm quite smug at my victory, and Tobi is

whining and whining for me to let go of him. I smirk darkly and hold onto him even tighter, knowing this will be my only chance to get revenge before Karina kills me. I

want to make sure it hurts him atleast a little bit. Bennett who appears apathetic towards the fact that i'm killing Tobi mutters. "Little brat, why'd you have to ruin the

furniture?" Tobi, turns toward him and cheerfully exclaims. "Tobi was just redecorating, for when sempai and Karina-chan come back home! That makes Tobi a good boy

right?" I giggle at Bennett's furious expression. He looks down at Tobi. "No Tobi you've been a very bad boy. You're punishment will be death as soon as possible."

Bennett says through gritted teeth, he then lunges toward the terrified lollipop.

* * *

><p>Karina's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I pulled into the incredibly busy mall parking lot. It had been quite an loud and irritating drive consisting of Deidara's and Hidan's complaints of "Are we fucking there<p>

yet?" and "This is so boring, why'd I have to go, un?" By the end of the drive I found myself really appreciating Konan's and Pein's fantastic self-control. I would have

killed them if I had to put up with them on a regular basis. We exited the car, and I couldn't help the small breath of relief. I heard Konan giggle and I turned to see her

looking at me. I mouthed the words. "How do you do it?" She shakes her head. "A lot of restraint, I don't know how I do it have the time." I giggle expecting something

like that. "Holy shit, this place is fucking huge!" Hidan exclaims obnoxiously. I roll my eyes. "Yes, of course it's big, it's a mall you dumbass." I hear Deidara snicker and

I feel Hidan burning holes into the back of my head with his glare. I walked toward the front doors of the mall, motioning for the akatsuki to stay near me. "Don't leave

my side, the mall is quite large and I don't want to lose you, i'm afraid of the trouble you'll cause if I do." They all nod, accepting my terms. Some more grudgingly than

others. We walked inside, and almost immediately I found myself being overwhelmed by the large crowds. I love the mall, I just hate all the people, for fuck's sakes

don't people have anything better to do today? I catch eyes with Pein and I nod in the direction of the clothing stores, and they all follow wordlessly for once. We enter

the clothing store, and I boredly wave them away. "Go find clothes that you like, then meet me back here in an hour." They all nodded and seperated, looking at all

sorts of clothes. From across the store, I hear someone exclaim. "HEY KARINA!" My eye twitches, as the other people turn to look in her direction. I follow there gaze

and sigh. "You're so loud, just like your cousin." I mutter, and walk toward her. She beams up at me. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" I smirk. "You don't look like you've

gotten any taller." She pouts. "Shut up! We can't all be giants like you!" I giggle and take in her appearance, she hasn't changed much. Her brown hair falls right above

her thin, lightly tanned shoulders, she looks at me with a burning determination in her brown eyes, she's always eager to prove me wrong. I sigh as she takes out a bag

of chips to munch on. "You're gonna get fat if you keep eating like that Imogene." I chirp. She pouts. "Why are you so mean to me?" she cries dramatically, causing

more people to stare. I sweatdrop. "Stop it, you're causing a scene." I mutter, my cheeks going bright red in embarrassment. Imogene just waves me off. "Where is

Noelle anyway, I haven't seen my cousin in quite a long time." She says boredly, changing the topic. My eye twitches, but I recover and say "She's at my house, wanna

come over?" Since she's Noelle's cousin, and a good friend of mine, I decide it would be fine to tell her about the akatsuki. But, i'm proven wrong when all I hear is. "Get

this fucking crazy bitch off of me!" My eye twitches, and I think i'm going to kill her. Imogene is latched onto Hidan, and she shows no sign of letting go...

* * *

><p>Noelle's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I watched Bennett lunge toward Tobi, and I pratically died of laughter, the poor boy was whimpering. But I knew that I would have to get Bennett away from Tobi,<p>

before Madara freaks out and decides to kill him. "Ugh, why am I stuck with all the hard work?" I mutter and I grab at Bennett's arm, I yank him backward. He falls on

his back and it knocks the wind out of him. He looks up to me and glares, i'm sure he's about to curse me out, so I put my hand up to stop him and I tell him. "We have

to get the upstairs cleaned, if Karina comes home and it still looks like this, you can kiss your organs goodbye." He pales, and he seems to come out of his fit of anger.

Back in the day, Bennett used to have to go to anger management, he would constantly get in fights. Over the years he's learned to control his temper, but still. I

guess Tobi just knows how to push all of his buttons. I sigh, now I have to clean. I throw one more hateful glare at the Lollipop, and then I go and get the broom from

the closet.

* * *

><p>Karina's point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I sit there, watching the chaos that unfolds in the store, Hidan's screeching, and Imogene's giggling. I pout. Why am I stuck with all of the hard work? I then come up<p>

with an idea, which could work. "Hey Imogene! If you let the crazy jashinist go, i'll let you dress me up in whatever outift you want. Even the bunny outfit you're always

trying to get me into!" I blush remembering the skimpy little bunny outfit she used to force upon me. But I honestly see no other solution, so the bunny outfit it is... My

comment sparks imogene's attention and her eyes light up. " REALLY? it's about time you agreed to wear it!" She hops off of Hidan and lands in a heap on the floor. I

shake my head. "You're such a klutz." She just pouts at me. Hidan has recovered from the trauma he just went through, because now he's swearing. A lot. I find myself

growing a headache, without really thinking I clamp my hand on his mouth.. "Will you shut up!" His eyes widen in surprise at the anger in my tone. I don't usually get

like this but Hidan's so goddamned irritating that I just can't help it. He finally stops, and mutters and apology, but I don't really care about that. All I want is to go

home. So I round up the remaining akatsuki members, I pay for the clothing, and I load them into the car with Imogene gushing about the bunny outfit the whole

time... When we finally arrive, the house is quiet, which is good. But it's also incredibly suspicious, I raise an eyebrow. "Bennett, Noelle, where are you guys? We're

home!" I hear a bang from upstairs and then footsteps. Noelle comes down first, followed by Bennett. They look nervously at one another, and they smile at me. I look

around. "Where's everyone else?" I ask, confused. "Oh! They're all in the living room!" Bennett says quickly. I glance over into the living room, and sure enough, the

other members that didn't come with me are all in the living room, all doing different things. I nod, happy that they're quiet, even Tobi's being quiet. Just with that I

get even more suspicious. "What's wrong with Tobi?" I ask quietly, I see bennett freeze. "N-n-nothing!" he stammers. Tobi turns to me. "KARINA-CHAN, YOU'RE BACK

TOBI WAS TORTURED! BENNETT AND NOELLE ARE MEANIES, DON'T LET THEM LIE TO YOU! BENNETT'S A VERY BAD BOY KARINA-CHAAAAAAN!" Tobi whines

pathetically, latching onto me. He starts to cry, and my eye twitches. "What did you do?" I ask Bennett and Nolle calmly. They both pale. "Uhmmm, about that..."

Bennett trails off, and right as he goes to speak again, Imogene cuts him off. "Oh, who cares, let's just go get you in the bunny outfit!" Her eyes twinkle, and she starts

to run toward my room. Where i'm sure she stashed the outfit somewhere in my closet. Noelle's jaw dropped. "What's my cousin doing here?" I shrug. "Apparently,

she's back in town too, and she wanted to see you." As the information sinks in, Noelle nods, expecting that from her cousin. I hear footsteps coming toward us and I

look up to see Imogene proudly holding a very skimpy, very embarrassing bunny outfit. I pretty much die on the inside, and I inwardly wonder why I decided to agree

to this insanity. I sigh, and walk forward to meet my fate, I hear Noelle and Bennett laughing at me. What assholes...

* * *

><p><em>Well, I will probably update, uhm. On Sunday? So i'll see you guys then. :3 OH! Before I go, I need to tell a story! So I was at my friend<em> _Danielle's house and her little brother (He's about 5.) asked us if Pein paid the Akatsuki with cookies. He then went on and on about how he wanted to try some of Peins cookies, he said they must be good if they do such dangrous things for them. It was so cuuute. it was also hilarious to picture Pein making cookies for the Akatsuki. _

_Well, untill next time~ _


	7. Bunny Outfits, and Death threats

_i'm pressed for time . so... _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto. **_

* * *

><p>Karina's point of view<p>

I sigh, and childishly grab the horrendous outfit, cursing my luck. Imogene giggles, her face showing nothing but smug victory. I glare at her once more and I slowly walk to the

bathroom. I had tried to put it off as long as I could, but it was inevitable that I would end up at the bathroom door sooner or later, which, unforunately. I did. I closed the

bathroom door silently behind me, and a frustrated sigh escaped my lips. I stared down at the evil piece of fabric, and with a slight hesitation, I began to put it on. After I was

done changing, I risked a glance into the mirror, my face immediately went tomato red. It. Showed. Waaaay. Too. Much. The bunny ears were sweet, cute,and seemingly

innocent. That was the only thing innocent about it. The rest of it screamed "Prostitute" it was pretty much like a bathing suit, except it was white, and somewhat glittery. The

trim was white, and it was made up of fake fur. My boobs nearly popped right out of it, (much to my extreme embarrassment.) "I cannot go out looking like this!" I whine

pathetically. Hoping that possibly Imogene will pity me and allow me to put my clothes back on. All I get in return is a dismissive "that's nice." and an impatient "Hurry up! I

wanna see it!" I pouted at the mirror, and then I left the bathroom. I timidly entered the living room. Everyone suddenly turned their attention to me, I froze, and inwardly. I

was freaking out, and plotting Imogene's death. On the outside, I was blushing heavily, I gave a nervous. "Well?" Imogene's eyes lit up. "You look so cuuuuuuute!~" she chirped

happily. I sweatdropped at her reaction. She jumped and glomped me. Saying things like. "adorable." and "So Kawaiii~" I sighed heavily, then I remembered the other people in

the room. My face heated up yet again, as I took in my brother's furious expression, and Noelle's barely controlled laughter. I then turned toward the akatsuki, where Konan was

giggling, Pein was staring at me with an emotionless expression. Hidan had a nosebleed. As did Deidara, Kisame was chuckling, Itachi's eyes were widened and his mouth was

slightly open in shock. Tobi had shielded his eyes trying to keep the "bad boy thoughts" out of his head. Sasori was staring at me with an apathetic expression, but his lips were

turned upward into a barely noticable smirk. Kakuzu stared at me the same way that Pein had, while Zetsu was completely shocked by my appearance. I pratically died right

there, everyone was staring. I looked down at Imogene, who was clutching onto me like a koala. "When can I take this off?" I asked hesitantly. She smirked evilly. "Not until

later on tonight!" She exclaimed happily. I felt like passing out. I went and sat down, trying to shield my exposed body from the other occupants of the room by hiding behind

Bennett. Who shot deadly glares at whoever stared at me. I heard Hidan mutter. "Fucking prick had to ruin the view for me." I inwardly laughed in satisfaction when Kakuzu

casually punched him in the back of the head, causing him to fall to the floor. Deidara, Noelle, Kisame, and Bennett didn't laugh inwardly though, they laughed very VERY loudly

at the jashinist's expense. Which by Hidan's murderous expression was not a very good idea. He sat back up. "Oi! Kakuzu what the fuck was that for?" Kakuzu spared Hidan an

uninterested look before boredly stating "For being a moron." He then turned back to the television, which had the news playing on it. Hidan glared at Kakuzu, but then

remembered the one's who had laughed at his pain. He shot them all a very furious look. "All you fucker's better sleep with one eye open tonight, seriously." I heard Kisame and

Bennett snort. Noelle muttered. "I dare you to fucking try it, pansy ass." Deidara just completely brushed Hidan's comment off, he instead found something more interesting to

do, argue with Sasori over art. I giggled at their antics, and I glanced over at Imogene, who had a very evil glint in her eye. I shot her a questioning look, which she ignored. She

then leaped at Sasori...and she landed straight on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her, she pouted. "Damn it so close! She then picked herself up and brushed the imaginary

dust off of her shoulders. She then leaped at Sasori again, this time latching onto his arm. She grinned. "Victory!" I facepalmed. Sasori was just kind of staring at her with a

blank expression plastered on his face. "Little brat, may I ask what you'e doing?" He said the words calmly, but you could hear the irritation that laced his words. She smiled. "is

it not obvious, youre my bestfriend!" she chirps innocently, and holds even tighter to his arm. He glares down at her. "brat, I advise you remove yourself from my arm, or I will

remove you myself." She pouted. "That's not very nice Saso-chan! What a horrible thing to say to your bestfriend." She then tightened her grip on him. I couldn't help the laugh

that escaped my lips. Sasori jerked his head toward me, his eyes narrowing. "Karina, I would advise you to stop laughing at me." He said dangerously. I gave him innocent eyes.

"I wasn't laughing at you Sasori." I say as sweetly, and innocently as possible. I can tell he doesnt buy it, but he gives up, turning back to the annoyance now living on his arm.

"Get off of me." She looks up at him. "No." she says curtly, ending the discussion there. He sighs. and drops it for the time being. I then feel my phone vibrate, and I reach in my

pocket to retrieve it. The text was from Noelle. It said. "You know what we should do?" i look at her and raise an eyebro, motioning for her to continue. She pulls her phone back

out, and I soon get a reply. "We should show them all yaoi, i'm bored, and I really want some entertainment." I snicker evilly. I then text Imogene, who stops clinging for a

second to reply. "What is it Karina, you look very adorable right now, but i'm spending quality time with my best friend." I sigh and shake my head. I answer "Noelle wants to

show them yaoi, wanna help?" Her eyes light up, and she looks over at Sasori for a moment, and a bit of drool hangs on her lip. She nods enthusiatically. Noelle grins evilly, and

gets up in search of the laptop. She then plugs the laptop into the t.v. so that everyone of the akatsuki can see it. She giggles, and asks. "Which one do we start with?" Imogene

happily exclaims "Sasodei!" I nod to Noelle, signalling for her to go ahead and do it. She picks one of the most graphic ones and displays it for everyone to see. Pein's eye is

twitching, I smirk at him. He glares back at me. Konan gasped and covered her eyes, kakuzu turned the other way with a disgusted noise. Hidan Loudly exclaimed. "That shit is

fucking gross! I didn't need to see what the Pansy ass, and the fucking puppet did in their spare time!" He then covers his eyes. Kisame has an expression of utter disgust and

horror, Itachi's just turns the other way, making a disgusted sound. Tobi starts screaming about the dirty images that he see's. Zetsu just kind of awkwardly looks away. The two

members in the picture, look at the screen, then at each other, and then they do that once more, and suddenly Sasori hisses, "That is fucking disgusting take it down, and

Deidara, if you ever touch me, i'll kill you." Deidara goes pale. "I don't plan on it danna, un. " The both of their faces portray nothing but shock, disgust, and horror. I have to

hold in my laughter, I don't really feel like being brutually slaughtered today. I motion for Noelle to get rid of the picture. She nods, and the screen goes black, she then snicker's

and looks at Hidan's disgusted face. An evil glint appears in her eyes, and I know what's coming. Before I have time to laugh, there on the screen is a picture of Hidan and

Kakuzu, that is rather... graphic...Okay, incredibly graphic. Every member besides the zombie pair and Tobi shield their eyes with disgust. Tobi, being to thick to do it,

continuously starts whining about inappropriate pictures, and how Hidan and Kakuzu are very bad boys. Hidan and Kakuzu on the other hand, both have faces of utter disgust,

Kakuzu stares at the picture, then he turns to Hidan and he punches him straight across the room. "I hope you know, if you damage my house Kakuzu, i'll make you pay for it." I

sing. he turns a vicious glare at me. "Remove the picture. Or i'll kill you." he said in a dangerously calm voice without any emotion whatsoever. I gulp quietly, and nod to Noelle.

She takes the picture down, and then all that's left is Itachi and Kisame, I still reeeeeally want to burn scars into their brains. So I nod to Noelle, and understanding lights up in

her eyes, she giggles deviously, and starts searching for one of the most explicit pictures she can find. Soon a smile stretches across her lips, and I know she's found one, and

when it appears on the screen. I Full out laugh. I hear disgust from all the members in the room. Itachi glares at the screen as if willing it to explode. Kisame hides his face in his

hands mumbling about "Scars in his brain." Itachi just turns his piercing stare to me. "Get. rid. Of. It. Now." he speaks calmly, but the unsoken threat hangs in the air. I giggle.

"awe why?" I whine, "I think its hot". He glares even fiercer than before. I put my hands up in mock-surrender. "Fine, fine Uchiha, don't get you're panties in a twist." I yawn.

"I'm tired, where is everyone going to sleep? I ask. Bennet sighs. "I have no fucking clue."

* * *

><p><em>Yesss. I got it done. Byeee. <em>


	8. Awkward Situations, and Pancakes

_I'm updating quickly, because of the lateness of some of my other chapters. I felt like I owed you guys that. Anyways. I was in a huge rush the other day, so I didn't really check for errors. If it bothered you, I apologize, I hope there weren't too many. Strangely enough, I have nothing else to say. o.o Soooo, I hope you enjoy! :3 _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

><p>Karina's Point of view.<p>

* * *

><p>I groaned. It's going to be so difficult to find places for everyone to sleep. Almost immediately though my brother being the "Gentleman", (Pervert) that he was, he kindly offered to let<p>

Konan sleep in his

room. I sighed. Typical Bennett. I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go ahead I guess."His eyes lit up, and he smirked evilly. I seriously, don't want to know what goes on in that pervy

little brain of his. Almost immediately, Imogene yells across the room "My best friend, and Deidara are sleeping with me!~" My eye twitches. I'm still not happy about the fact that she's

making me wear a bunny suit. But I know that if I don't give her what she wants, she'll make a huge commotion about it. Then i'll never get any sleep... I sigh, and inwardly pray for

Deidara's and Sasori's forgiveness. "Alright Imogene." I say tiredly, I can feel the glares from the artists almost immediately. I flinch, and decide, it's not safe to sleep anymore... I hear

Imogene cheering, and bouncing up and down. (She's still connected to Sasori, much to his extreme irritation.) I pinch the bridge of my nose, and I see Noelle smirking rather smugly at me.

I glare. What a bitch.. I sigh obnoxiously, to let Imogene know that she's irritating me, though, it's not like she noticed. If she did, she's just quite keen on ignoring me today. I glare at the

wall, and my eye lids begin to droop. "Alright, we have to get this figured out, i'm exhausted." I tiredly announce to the occupants of the room. Bennett nods. "Konan is sleeping with me,

Sasori and Deidara will sleep in one of the spare rooms with Imogene. Noelle, you will probably have to sleep with Itachi, and Kisame in your room. I think Zetsu, and Tobi are fine on the

couches. I trust Kakuzu to keep his bitc- Partner under control enough to give them their own room. There is no way i'm putting them in your room Karina, Hidan could be a huge pervert. So

I guess that means Pein will have to sleep with you. It's fitting since you have the biggest bed in the house." He unhappily mutters the last part, he's still pissed about losing the "rock,

paper, scissors." tournament for it. Hidan's fuming about the "bitch" comment, but in my brother's defense, he didn't say the whole word... He just said most of it..."Hidan, just shut the hell

up! No one wants to hear it." Noelle yells over at him, and he grumbles. Completely pissed, but too much of a pansy to say anything to Noelle. She smirks in satisfaction, and gets up to go

to her room. "All right, Itachi, Kisame. Come on." She then turns and leaves, with them not too far behind. Imogene then gets up, leading the two reluctant artists to her room. I snicker at

their misfortune, and they send me very heated glares before being pulled around the corner and out of sight. My brother leaves the living room as well, with Konan silently trailing behind. I

decide that it's about time to sleep, I rise from the couch, with a yawn and a stretch. "Tobi, do you need any help with the pull-out couch?" I ask sweetly. He nods enthusiastically. "Tobi

would reaaaaaaally appreciate it Karina-Chan!" I smile at him. "It's fine Tobi, I don't mind." I then pull the couch out, so that it resembles something similar to a bed. Zetsu -who had been

quietly observing my work, quickly pulled his own couch out. So, seeing no further work to be done, I set off to my room with Pein not far behind me. I threw open my bedroom door, eager

to finally be reunited with my wonderful and comfy bed. I didn't really like sharing my bed, which is why I allowed Noelle to have her own room. My bed was only for my use. I pratically died

inside when Bennett placed Pein in my room, knowing Pein, he won't sleep on the floor. So either I let him sleep on my bed the entire night. Or I "accidentalty" kick him off in the middle of

the

night. No...That won't work...He'll probably kill me. Damnnnn. I really don't want to share... With a grudging sigh of acceptance, I pointed to the bathroom. "Just get changed in there, and

we'll share my bed." Pein nods curtly, and he enters the bathroom. I sigh. I then quickly change out of the bunny outfit. I throw on the most comfortable pajamas I can find, and with one

more resentful stare at the bunny outfit, I throw it in the trash. I know it's childish to find such satisfaction in doing that . But i'm incrediby happy, I never have to

wear that horrendous thing ever again! I feel like dancing, or laughing hysterically. I choose to just smile smugly at the outfit. I decide that i'm definitely going to get revenge on Imogene for

that one... I hear the bathroom door creak open, and I smile awkwardly to Pein, who just nods in return. He lays on the bed, and I carefully slip in, trying to put as much distance between

us as possible. I'm pratically perched on the edge of the bed though i'm so tired, that I really don't care. My eyes slowly close, and in a matter of seconds, sleep cosumes me. When I wake

up in the morning, i'm way to comfortable. Which, can only spell trouble. I open my eye a crack and realize i'm latched onto Pein. Oh god. This could be bad. I won't be able to move without

waking him up either. Then stupidly, I think. _"How can this get any worse."_ That's when I hear it, the creaking of my door being opened. I'm freaking out, i'll never live this down if someone

sees me in a position like this. My cheeks begin to burn, and I slowly try to free myself from this predicament. It doesn't work out quite as planned. I then hear hushed laughter, and I know

my life is over. I meet my brother's eyes, and he's smirking. "Having fun there sis?" I muster up the scariest death glare that I can poissibly manage this early in the morning, which to be

honest, isn't much... "Yeah, yeah, just help me out of this will you, before 'he' wakes up." I jerk my head in Pein's direction, and I motion for help. My brother just shakes his head. "Hell no,

this. Is. Karma." he then winks at me, backs up, and then Konan takes his place beside the bed. She giggles. "I didn't expect him to sleep that long..." She adds quietly. I wish I could glare

at her, but I simply can't, she's too damn awesome. Instead I go for an exasperated sigh. Which then prompts more hushed laughter from the both of them. I feel Pein starting to shift,

signalling that he's waking up, and my body freezes. This is going to be so embarrassing... Pein's eyes open quickly, and he's not quite alert yet. I watch as he groggily takes in his

surroundings, he then

looks down at the position that we're in, and his lips twitch in the smallest form of amusement i've ever seen. I groan. "Damn it, even you're laughing at me." I say bitterly, though i'm glad

none of the other members have stumbled upon us yet. Though i'm sure my brother will tell everyone, surprisingly, he's a very vindictive person... I quickly detach myself from Pein,

(ignoring all the laughter at my expense.) and I go into the bathroom to make myself look some what decent. I assess my appearance in the mirror unhappily, my blonde hair is in tangles,

and my deep green eyes are dull and tired. I sigh and attack my hair with the brush, hoping to get out atleast some of the knots. After I deemed myself presentable, I went straight into the

kitchen to cook breakfast because I knew if I didn't Hidan would complain. I don't really want a headache today... I start mixing batter for pancakes, and then I hear it. "Noelle, you'll never

guess what I stumbled upon this fine morning." I turn to see Bennett smirking mischievously. Noelle turned to him with genuine curiosity in her eyes. "Well tell me then, because now I want

to know!" I see Imogene, and Noelle move in closer to Bennett, curiosity burning in their eyes. "Well, are you going to tell us or not!" Imogene yells impatiently. Bennett puts his hands up in

a mock surrender. Fine, fine. Don't get your panties in a twist." I see both girls twitch at that statement. But they decide not to kill him just yet, because the idea of new information

intrigues them. He looks over at me, with a gleam in his eye. "Karina was pratically attached to Pein this morning, it was quite the sight to see.~" My brother chirps. I watch as Noelle turns

to me, shock written on her face, and soon the shock is replaced by incredibly loud laughter. I truthfully wish to sink in to the ground, I hear Deidara and Hidan laughing their asses of at my

expense. I turn to glare at them, but they just keep laughing at me. I hear Sasori snort, and I stick my tongue out at him childishly. He just rolls his eyes and turns back toward the t.v.

Kisame also seems to find it amusing, but atleast he's polite enough to be discreet about his amusement. I sigh. "Shut up assholes, its not that funny." Hidan snorts. "Are you fucking kidding

me? It's hilarious!" He then laughs even harder. Without thinking I launch a spoonful of pancake batter at the jashinist. I'm quite satisfied when it hits him straight in the forehead, leaving a

goopy mess behind. He stops laughing immediately. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU BITCH?" He exclaims angrily. I whistle innocently. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I say as

cutely as possible. By his face... He's not buying my act. He glares. Then he immediately stands in front of me, and throws me over his shoulder. "I'm sacrificing this bitch to Jashin-Sama."

He announces casually. I glare. Then I do something I don't usually do, I bite him as hard as possible. He yelps in surprise and pain. He then drops me flat on my face. I scurry away, and I

hide behind

Konan. She giggles. "That was a good shot." She says casually. I see Hidan glare at the both of us. "You're both fucking bitches." He mutters, but he turns away, trying to avoid the death

glares he's currently recieving from Bennett and Pein. I then return to my pancake-making. In no time, i'm calling them all to the table to eat. Hidan and Deidara eat it so fast, I wonder if

they actually tasted their food. "This is delicious, un!" Deidara announces cheerfully. I smile. "Thanks Dei." The rest of the members finish eating and I get the occasional complement from

them. "Tobi really liked it Karina-Chan!" I giggled. "I'm glad tht you liked it." All of the members are lounging on the couches. Imogene if just sitting there, latching onto Sasori. I mentally

count down in my head. _"3...2...1..." _ "I'm bored." Imogene announces. I snort. She's kind of predictible. But then, an evil idea pops into my head. "I think we should play video games..." I

trail off, hoping that Bennett or Noelle will get where i'm headed with this. By the evil smirks that develop on their faces, they do. "What did you have in mind?" Noelle says innocently,

playing along. I shrug. "I don't know Bennett, what do you think? He chuckles. "I think we should play Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2." I inwardly smirk, but on the

outside I appear to be putting it under deep consideration. "Alright!" I chirp happily. I notice that Itachi is looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I smirk mischievously at him in return. I

pulled out the game, and started it up. (making sure to skip the opening in fear of giving away too much.) I skip right past story mode, and into free play. I then hand my pink Playstation 3

controller over to my brother. Who accepts it with a dip of his head. He goes into character selection, and i'm inwardly dying of laughter over the shock portrayed on everyone's faces.

Imogene finally catches on to the plan, and she snickers evilly. My brother looks over every character to find the one he wants to fight with. "Hmmm. I think i'll just use Kiba" Bennett

mutters to himself. I then go and grab the white controller and hand it to Hidan. "Want the first turn?" I ask innocently. He grabs it quickly, with a hint of suspicion in his eyes. He goes over

and selects himself to fight with. (Big surprise.) My brother picks a stage, and explains the controls to Hidan. Who nods impatiently, and they begin the fight... Which my brother wins of

course. "Fuck! That's not fucking fair! I demand a retry!" Hidan exclaims angrily. My brother chuckles, but decides to humor him. "Okay then, ready?" My brother asks. Hidan just nods his

head with a look of determination in his eyes. The fight begins, and almost immediately it ends, with my brother victorious yet again. I see Hidan twitch. Soon enough all of the members are

eager to play.. My brother just smirks. "None of you will beat me, you may be real Ninjas's, but i'm the video game king." he announces smugly to the occupants in the room, to which there

are many objections to that statement. I facepalm. I can't help but think that this will end badly...

* * *

><p><em>Sooo. What'd you think? Was it good? I hope so. :3 The other reason that i'm updating early is because I don't know when i'll update again, it could be a week or so, because my friend might have cancer, so i'll probably just be at the hospital with her. But fear not! I will update sooner or later. :3 Anywaaaaaays . Byeee!~ <em>


	9. Video games, and a Gingerbread man

_Hey eveyone. ;D I got a new chapter done!~ I hope you all like it. ! Excuse any errors, because i'm too lazy to fix them right now. _

_There will be a lot of swearing in this one. Also, I don't mean to offend anyone with redhair. It's just a part of the story... _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p>Noelle's point of view<p>

* * *

><p>I sat there on the couch watching the scene with amusement. I knew it wouldn't take long before Karina had her turn on the game. She would take Bennett's place, and when she plays a video game, it<p>

just makes your life. I heard Bennett sigh tiredly, the akatsuki members were like puppies, eager and excited. (Well, most of them.) My smile began to grow, it won't be long now. I could see Karina

pretending to be completely patient and waiting for her turn, but I have know her long enough to know that she's dying to play. Her fingers are twitching, back when she was 13, she was a huge video

game addict. But she had to stop because she was gaining A LOT of weight. All she would ever do was eat cookies, and play video games. I often ask myself why I love that loser so much... Finally

Bennett had a look of utter exhaustion. My smile grew once more. This. Was. Going. To. Be. Great. "Here sis, i'm going to take a nap." Bennett yawned, handing the controller to Karina. I watched in

anticipation as Karina smiled mischiveously, I saw Pein raise an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head, and smirked. I was definitely going to enjoy this... It was Pein's turn on the game, and naturally, he

chose to fight as himself. After much deliberation, Karina chose to fight as Sakura... Karina chose the stage, and the fight began. Karina had a wicked smile on her face, and Pein had a determined look in

his eyes. (Probably didn't want to be beaten by a little girl in front of his bitches. I don't blame him, they'll never let him live this down if he loses.) She hit Pein with Sakura's ultimate jutsu, and his life

went WAY down. She smirked at him, and he glared at her. He managed to land a combo on her, much to Karina's dismay. "HOLY SHIT, BACK OFF ME GINGERBREAD MAN, I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT

ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? I DON'T KNOW YOU LIKE THAT!" Karina yelled angrily, she hated losing, and she would FREAK out on you. She's too competitive. Pein's eyes were pratically popping

out of his head. I giggled knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Did she really just say that?" I decided to answer his unspoken question. "She has serious videogame rage Pein. I have to admit, you

have balls to go against her." I announced rather smugly. Pein turned toward me briefly to send me a glare. "I will not lose to a little girl, I am a god." He announced with fierce determination present in

his powerful voice. I put my hands up in mock-surrender. "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a twist." I saw his eye twitch, and his fingers tighten around the controller. I snickered. It was so much fun

to piss Pein off. Karina glanced at me and pouted. "Hey, leave Pein alone, it's not his fault that he sucks at this game, some people just can't play it. You need serious talent to beat me." She announced

innocently as she finished Pein off. I laughed at Pein's furious expression. "Karina, I know you were trying to make Pein feel better, but I think you made it worse." I said, quickly erupting into laughter at

the pierced man's expense. His eye was twitching. I knew he was about to kill someone, so I decided to push all of his buttons. "You just got your ass kicked by a pink-haired little girl, Pein." I taunted, a

smirk on my face. He shot me a vicious glare, and I paled. I now know why he's the leader of the akatsuki...I gulped, losing all of my confidence in a heartbeat. He calmly walked toward me, and before

he could brutually slaughter me. (which i'm sure he would.) Karina saved my life. "Pein! Do you want a rematch?" she asked politely. He shot one last glare at me, and turned over to face her. "No, I shall

train, then I shall claim victory. I will not be humiliated again." He announced calmly, but I could hear the irritation laced in his words when he said "Humiliated." I was beyond tempted to laugh

at his pathetic attempt at playing video games. But, I liked my body intact, and not completely dismembered... A chill went down my spine as I pictured all the brutual things that he could do to me...

Pein silently walked off, but you could feel the killer intent rolling off of him like waves. I turned to Karina "Well, I think we should leave him alone for a bit. Don't you think?" I whisper nervously to

Karina. She snorts. "I think so, just let him brood in the emo corner for a bit. He'll be fine." She assures me quietly. I laugh loudly, and then I am desperately trying to control it. If he hears me, i'm pretty

much dead. The very thought makes my laughter come to an abrupt stop. I pout. That man just can't seem to take a joke...

* * *

><p>Karina's point of view.<p>

I turned toward the akatsuki. "Does anyone else want to play with me?" I asked nonchalantly. I watched in a slightly sadistic satisfaction as they cringed away from the controller in my hand as if it were

the plague. "Aww, don't be like that. Come on, surely one of you wants to try?" I ask as innocently as possible. The only thing i'm met with are blank, distrustful stares. I sigh. "I won't be able to

change your minds will I? "No." Sasori deadpanned. I pouted and turned away. "You're all assholes." I complained. "Yeah fucking right, like we'd play against you. Look at the way you destroyed that

fucking leader of ours." Hidan shook his head in disbelief. "I'd be pretty fucking stupid if I were to bother trying to beat you." I giggled. "Atleast you learned from Pein's mistake, smart boy Hidan." I said

in between my giggles. Hidan glared maliciously at me. "I'm not your fucking dog, you stupid bitch!" I smirked. "Whatever you say Hidan." I sneered. He simply glared at me, not wishing to retaliate

because he knew that Kakuzu had a huge headache from all of my screaming earlier. Kakuzu sighed in irritation. "Can I take something for this?" He grunted, motioning toward his head. I walked into the

kitchen, walking around until I located the cabinet that I wanted. I pulled out a bottle of pain killers. When suddenly, I had an idea for a terrible joke. As quietly as humanly possible, I took out two pills

for Kakuzu. I then sprinted down the hallway, in search of my most favourite pierced ginger. I ran toward my room, and politely knocked on the door. "Come in." Pein said plainly. I snicker, knowing that

his pride has yet to recover from the earlier defeat. I entered the room, and close the door cautiously behind me. "Hey Pein." I say awkwardly, shifting my weight. He lazily turns his eyes in my direction,

and he nods curtly. "Is there something you need?" He asks calmly. I nod enthusiastically at him. He raises an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well then what is it?" I giggle childishly, and throw

the bottle of pain killers at him. He sits there, staring at the bottle that has fallen on the floor. "What was that about?" he asks blankly. I pout and sigh in false disappointment. "Why are you still alive?" I

ask innocently. Pein seems suspicious, and after thoroughly thinking his next words through he says. "Why...Wouldn't I be?" I pout once again, and I point accusingly at him. "I threw pain killers at you,

why are you still alive?" I whine dramatically. I see his eye twitch slightly. He sighs in exasperation. "get out, you're clearly insane." I pout, and wave it off. "Eh, you love it, I add happiness to your life." I

say clutching my heart. He rolls is eyes. "If that is what you wish to think, then I will not say anything." He announces impassively. I giggle. "Come on , Carrot lets just go get some food. Pissing you off is a lot

of work you know. I'm starving." I say casually. I notice his eyes narrow at the sound of his new nickname. "Carrot" he repeats flatly. I nod at him. "Yes sir.!" He shakes his head in disbelief, and leaves the

room. "Ouch, he left me alone in here." I giggle. "I really made him mad." I run out of the room, and down the hall, meeting everyone in the dining room."Where is Imogene?" I ask Noelle

curiously. I then hear a very loud "Hiyaaaaaaaa!~" Imogene slams through the door and jumps at Noelle. "Today is the day cousin!" She yells loudly. I see Sasori pale. I can't help but feel bad, imagine

all the things he was put through. I can't help the shiver that runs down my spine. Noelle blocks Imogene's attack lazily, resulting in Imogene falling face first onto the floor. She sits up and pouts.

"Damn! I thought I had it!" Noelle giggled, "don't make so much noise next time." She says snorting. Noelle then takes notice of my confused expression, and she shrugs. "Ever since we were kids she's

always tried to fight me, I don't mind. It gives me something to do." She says indifferently. I nod in understanding, then I realize something. "Where were you all day Imogene?" I ask worriedly. She

looks incredibly offended. "ARE YOU STUPID? DO YOU NOT LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY TO YOU! I HAD A DOCTOR'S APPOINTMENT." Imogene yells in anger. I rub my neck nervously. "I'm sorry

Imogene, it slipped my mind because of everything that has happened today." Imogene still looks agitated. "Hmph." She crosses her arms, and tilts her head stubbornly. "Don't forget again, I won't go

easy on you next time." She smiles evilly. "Next time you forget about me. You're going to wear a kitty outfit!" She declares smugly. I shudder at the thought of it. She turns back toward me. "What

happened today?" I grinned. "Noelle and I declared it "Fuck with Pein day." My grin widened. "It was a total success!" I announced proudly, and high-fived a giggling Noelle. I see Pein glaring at me from

across the table. "Uh oh, the gingerbread man is angry." Noelle whimpered. "Run! Noelle Run!" I shout, jumping from my seat, and running down the hall. I hear Noelle close behind. We lock ourselves in

the bathroom. "You know, I think he's going to kill us both." Noelle says grimly. "It was fun while it lasted Noelle!" I say in an attempt to be optimistic. She grunts. Letting me know that, that's not going

to help. I hear her sigh. "Well maybe he'll make my death quick, because we're both gingers?" Noelle asks hopefully. I snort. "Yeah, good luck with that one Noelle." She instantly deflates. "Why do you

have to ruin everything for me?" Noelle whined. I smirked. "i'm your bestfriend, it's my job."

* * *

><p>No point of view.<p>

Pein sat at the table calmly sipping from his hot coffee. It was finally quiet... Imogene started to giggle. "How long do you think it'll take before they realize you're not coming to kill them?" Pein shrugged

apathetically. "I do not know Imogene, let me enjoy the quiet while I can." He stated indifferently. Imogene nodded and left Pein to his thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all liked it. I don't really have anything other to say... Uhm..I'll probably update next week or so. Have a nice day~!<em>


	10. The Past, Present, and Watermelons

_I wanted to do Bennett's point of view today. :3 This chapter will be slighlty depressing, but I need it to be for future chapters, don't worry, you still get the humor though. I genuinely suck at writing things that are heavy and/or depressing. So...Let me know how you thought it turned out I guess. (:_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**_

* * *

><p>Bennett's point of view.<p>

I yawned and stretched, my nap had been uninterrupted... Which in all honesty, was fucking weird. Usually Karina, Noelle, or Imogene would come in, and demand that I "Wake

the hell up!" I groggily checked my cellphone for the time, my eyes widened, it was 7:00pm... Okay... What the hell? I have never napped longer than 2 hours before my

sister, and the other two nuisances disturbed me in some way... Cautiously, I put both feet on the floor, my eyes nervously glancing around for some sign that this was a trap.

When nothing bit my ankle, I stood up, and silently crept out of the room. I walked into the dining room, and I noticed a very familiar pierced ginger sitting at the table,

sipping from what looked to be coffee. My eyebrow raised in curiosity. He looked over at me briefly, and dipped his head in greeting. I awkwardly smiled at him. "Where is

everyone?" I asked him politely. "Karina and Noelle are in the bathroom, cowering in fear. My men are in the living room watching something on your television. Konan is with

Imogene, they are in Imogene's room, though, I do not know what they're doing." He stated simply. I stared at him, my confusion reaching new heights. "Why are they

cowering?" I said with my eyebrow raised, Noelle, scared? Yeah fucking right. Pein looked over at me, his lips twitched in amusement. "They honestly believed that I would allow

them to get away with irritating me today." I snorted. "So since I was asleep, they decided to fuck around with you?" It all made sense to me now... He nodded. "Yes, they did."

I full out laughed. "Thanks Pein, I got some sleep because of you. I officially owe you." I said, my laughter still not completely silenced. His eyes narrowed. "When they are at

their most annoying, I will come to collect." He stated cooly. I smirked. "fair enough." I strolled toward the fridge, and casually asked. "Where did you say Imogene, and Konan

were?" He glanced at me, irritation detectable in his eyes. "Imogene's room." he stated coldly, seeming slightly miffed that I had forgotten what he had said. I raised my

eyebrow. "I didn't picture Konan as someone who would willingly hang around Imogene." I stated. He nodded. "She isn't." He said quietly. Then once again, my curiosity

returned. I frowned, wht would she be doing with Imogene, they probably have nothing in common...But then again, opposites do attract... I was broken from my thought when

I heard Noelle's voice. I groaned, and looked over at Pein. "Damn, it seems all good things really do come to an end." I told him in exasperation. He sighed, looking incredibly

displeased with this current situation. She walked into the dining room, a dark, and menacing aura surrounding her. She accusingly pointed at Pein. "WE SAT IN THERE

TERRIFIED, FOR 2 HOURS! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE." She exclaimed angrily. he merely stared at her, his face impassive. Karina then entered the room, looking nervous. "Uhm...I'm

really sorry for my actions today Pein, I was just bored without Bennett...Please don't kill me in my sleep?" She looked at him hopefully. He nodded in her direction. "Very well, I

just ask that you refrain from ever doing it again." He stated stoically. She nodded, and her attitude changed abruptly. "HA! He's not going to kill me, besides, I saved their lives.

He owes me." Karina stated smugly, smirking at her bestfriend. Noelle glared, but stopped when I said. "Not now, do you really want to make him angrier at you?" I said with a

frustrated sigh, what a tool... She shut her mouth, and left the room hurriedly. I chuckled. "She sure left quickly, i'm glad to see that she's not a complete moron." I said,

completely amused. Kairna snorted. "Brother, come here for a second" She said motioning for me to follow her. I nodded, and without complaint, I trailed after her. She stepped

into the Laundry room, and she leaned up against the washing machine, her face solemn. "It's coming up, you know." She murmurs. I pat her head. "I know, but

don't worry, I think that with our new found friends, we'll completely forget about it." I whisper back reassuringly. A sad smile touches her face. "I hope so..." She trails off, her

voice quiet. I smiled kindly. "I know so." She still looks unconvinced. "They can't know about this, got it?" She whispers threateningly. I nod with a small chuckle. "Of course

not." She looks convinced by my answer, and without any parting words, she leaves the room. I stand there, a pondering look on my face. It's possbile that they could make it

better for her when that day comes around, but, they could also make it worse... I press my back into the wall, and I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration. Telling them is

already out of the question. But what if one of them says something about her change in attitude? Karina might not be able to handle it, that's the worst day of the year for her...

I just don't know what I should do, it has to be in the best interest of my sister... That's the main point here. I shut my eyes, and take a shaky breath in. It always has to be

about her, i've done such terrible things to her in the past. She's always had faith in me, so I suppose... I won't tell them. I'll have faith in her for once... I never used to be able

to even look at her, I couldn't stomach her... The guilt has never truly left me, I just hope, that one day...I'll be able to repay her, for always being there for me. Even though I

was never there for her... Despite her rough childhood, I believe she's gowing up to be someone that Mother and father will be proud of. I never truly forgave my mother for

doing this to us. How could I raise a child the same age as me? How was I expected to mature so quickly? We were 10 when we lost our father, and on the same day, only 1 year

later, our mother left us. She took the cowards way out... I then avoided my sister like the plague. It was so wrong of me...Yet, I did it. The year I hit 13 was the day, the day

that I...Lost it? I guess you could say that, we attended a new school, I figured, why not make a new start? I began to hang around with the wrong people, I was just so angry,

my father had warned me about choosing my friends wisely... I guess, I just did it just to spite him. A bitter laugh escaped my lips. Looking back? I truthfully don't know why I

did it... The leader of the group, I think his name was Damien...He told me, if I wished to join, i'd have to kill someone... I remember the smile that crossed my face, Damien had

truly given me the opportunity to get rid of the last remaining reminder of my broken family. The day was coming to a close, and I sat on the couch, thinking of the way I would

do it. As soon as I heard the shower turn off, I knew it was time to act. I went against my conscience, I didn't care how much guilt I had afterwards. I just needed to do it. She

had walked out of the bathroom, her blonde hair soaking wet, and a towel wrapped firmly around her. I tapped on her shoulder, and she let out a startled gasp, she turned to

face me. The thing that haunts me the most, was the expression she had when she saw me. Her eyes lit up, and a genuinely happy smile pulled at her lips. She thought, that

after 2 years of never speaking, that I had come to apologize, that I had come to make things right...She was pratically jumping from excitement. "What is it Benny?" I

remember simply staring at her, and with one fluid motion, I pulled the pocket knife from my sleeve, and I ran it into her. I remember every detail perfectly, the sharp gasp of

pain, and as she fell backward, our eyes locked, her eyes weren't accusing, they weren't angry...They were sad, and they were disappointed. When I saw the disappointment, I

truly lost it. I pulled the knife from her body, and continued to pierce her flesh with it. I never wanted to see disappointment in someone else's eyes ever again. I recieved that

look from, my mother, my father, my teachers, and now my little sister! After I was done, blood was everywhere. I remember feeling sick, and passing out...How someone had

managed to discover us, I don't know. My sister was rushed to the hospital, and I was..."BENNETT GET IN HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP! KISAME ATE MY LAST BAG OF

WATERMELON CANDIES. HE HAS TO SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES. BEAT HIM TO DEATH. BEAT HIM!" I chuckled, and rolled my eyes. Typical Karina. I pushed myself off of the

wall. I decided that it was time to stop clinging to the past, and just enjoy the present. "Coming sis!" I yelled back, a giant smile reaching my lips...

Karina's point of view.

I WAS PISSED. That fat ass motherfucker ate all of my candy! I decided to call in reinforcements to take this bitch out. ..."BENNETT GET IN HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP! KISAME

ATE MY LAST BAG OF WATERMELON CANDIES. HE HAS TO SUFFER THE CONSQUENCES. BEAT HIM TO DEATH. BEAT HIM!" I yelled as loud as I could. Deciding that we could just

tag-team him. I jumped up and down in happiness as I saw Bennett walk through the door. He chuckled at me. "So, what do you propose we do to him." He questioned me. I

stared at him, and without saying anything, I punched the palm of my hand. He chuckled. "Sure thing." He chirped, and winked at me. I grinned at him, and I pounced toward

Kisame. Hoping maybe, my precious candies would still be salvageable when I got him to throw them up. I mean really...watermelon candies were my life. I tackled the big blue

man to the ground, and I proceeded to playfully punch him. Kisame chuckled. "You're not getting those back." He taunted. I glared at him fiercely. "You better be paying me

back for those!" He smirked, and winked at me. "Don't count on it sweetheart!" He announced smugly. I glared, and bit down hard on his hand. He yelped in pain. "HAHAHA.

TAKE THAT!" I yelled at him victoriously. I then put my foot on his chest, "give up, and return my precious candies to me!" I stated smugly, feeling somewhat like a god. he just

rolled his eyes, and grabbed my leg, pulling me down with him...

Noelle's point of view.

I was glad that Karina had made such a commotion, silently, I crept toward Imogene's room. Konan, and Imogene had been in there all day...It was incredibly suspicious...My

eyes lit up when I reached Imogene's door. I could still hear all the smashing, the furious candy demands, and the laughter. I smiled. Those guys are such tools..But, they're

what make my life so amazing. I heard a giggle from behind the door, and an "awwwwwwwe" my eyes narrowed. What was going on in there? I pressed my ear flat against the

door, desperately trying to hear what they're saying in there... My eyes widened when I heard yet another "awwwwwe" it almost sounded like it was coming from Konan... My

eyebrow rose in suspicion. What. The. Hell? I decided that the only way I was going to find out, was if I threw the door open... I suppressed a sigh of irritation...I counted down

in my head...3...2...1...I went to throw open the door dramatically, but instead, I landed face-first onto the floor...Konan stood above me, giggling, with a knowing smirk on her

face. "Were you by any chance, eavesdropping on us Noelle?" She asked me sweetly, and I started to sweat. "Uhm..N-no. I was just...curious?" I flinched at the stutter in my

words, and the fact that my statement came out as a question. Sometimes...Konan could be more intimidating than Pein...Konan rolled her eyes at me, and let out an impatient

sigh. "I was just kidding, i'm not mad." She said with a giggle, causing me to let out a breath of relief. I looked into the room curiously, trying to find the source of the "awes"

and the giggles. All I saw was Imogene on the bed, grinning with a laptop sitting beside her. She patted it, and winked at me. Almost immediately, I clued in, and I glanced over

at Konan for confirmation. Konan blushed slightly, and nodded. I laughed, clutching at my stomach. "Imogene...Did..You really...Show her?" I asked her between my

uncontrollable laughter. She grinned and nodded, shooting me a thumbs up. "Her favorite is KakuHida, I wonder what their reactions would be if we told them that Konan just

spent the day, staring at pictures of them kissing each other..." Imogene trailed off, a grin appearing on her face once again. Konan giggled. "It's just so cute, I

can't help but love it..." She trailed off, blushing. I giggled. "oh leave them alone Imogene, we already burned scars in their brains." I said casually, though, I was still hoping

that perhaps, Imogene would insist that we do it. Which, never one for being rejected, she did. "I think we should! Hidan needs to be punished!" Imogene shouted dramatically,

slamming her hands down on her thighs to show her outrage. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Why?" I asked her. Her eyes got an angry glint in them. "He wouldn't let me

rape him last night!" She shouted, pouting at me. I just faceplamed. I heard Konan giggle, and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression. She was completely serious, which

was the worst part of it all. "Maybe we will, but not for a while, got it? We need to plan this carefully." I said evilly, thinking of all the ways to embarrass them...This was going to

be fun, I thought as an evil smirk stretched across my lips...

* * *

><p><em>I hope it was okay, I think I may have rushed it. But I don't know, all I know, is that I have a giant headache. Soooo, forgive any spelling mistakes. It was in my opinion, decent. But let me know. (: Also! I remembered what I needed to say last chapter! I need to thank all of you, who read and review this story. It makes me pretty damn happy. ~ Also, the new Naruto episode? I sobbed, it was ridiculous. xD Byeee. <em>


	11. Bikinis, Broken Doors, Bets, and Bombs

_I'm tired, and I hope this is okay, (: _

_I tried to get it done yesterday. But I accidently deleted most of it. -.- _

_UGH. FML. Anyways, hope you all have a nice day/night~ _

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **_

* * *

><p>Karina's Point Of View.<p>

* * *

><p>I panted, my heart hammering in my chest, I was sprawled on the floor, unable to get up. Why? WELL BECAUSE KISAME IS FUCKING SITTING ON ME. I<p>

glared up at the blue man, and he grinned down at me, a smug glint shining in his eyes. I pouted. "Kisame please get off me?" I whined, pouting as cutely as

possible. He rolled his eyes, and then a mischievous smile stretched across his lips. "Sure Karina...If..." He trailed off, an evil glint in his eyes. I narrowed my

eyes in suspicion. "If...What?" I asked him cautiously, eyeing his gleeful expression with distrust. He grinned. "If you take us to the beach! Imogene told us all

about it, it seems like it would be nice." He stated, shrugging his shoulders. I pondered that request, realization hit me, and I immediately shook my head no.

"We can't." I said indifferently. He frowned, moving on my stomach, causing me to wince. "Why can't we?" He said slyly, adjusting his position to further

cause me pain. I just shook my head in disbelief. "Seriously? If hot water turns you human, what do you think cold water does?" I said slowly, as if teaching a

6 year old. Realization flooded his eyes, soon to be replaced with disappointment. I inwardly squealed at the cuteness, and trying to make him feel better I

said. "Well...Noelle's mother has a heated swimming pool, she still lives around here, because Noelle moved away with her father when they split...I think

she'll let us use it..." I trailed off with uncertainty, Noelle doesn't exactly...Like her mom...To say the least. Her mom's a huge bitch, always picking on Noelle's

body weight. One day, her mom pushed it and Noelle punched her in the face, but honestly, I knew it would happen sooner or later... Noelle has always had a

vicious temper. But, that's why I love that loser. I sighed in defeat. "Alright Kisa, just get off of me." I whined irritably. He snickered, and slowly lifted himself

off of me. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Kisame, never do that again...You're fat." I said mockingly. He raised an eyebrow challengingly. "Oh really?" He then

proceeded to wiggle his butt in my direction as a threat. I rolled my eyes. "Come on Kisame, we all know you're not fat, you just weigh a lot because of all

your sexy muscles." I stated simply, like it was completely obvious. He chuckled. "Damn straight." With that, he left the room. I silently crept into Noelle's

room, to find her sprawled across her bed lazily. I groaned. "Seriously? GET UP LAZY ASS." I shouted angrily, and watched in satisfaction as she jumped, and

fell right off of her bed. I snorted, as she turned to glare at me. "WHAT THE HELL?" Noelle exclaimed angrily. I leaned against the door frame nonchalantly.

"We need to go to your momma's house. I want to use her pool." I said indifferently, not really wishing to swim today, but I decided to be more polite. "I

mean, if you do this...I'll love you forever" I said sweetly. She rolled her eyes. "You already fucking adore me, but...I suppose so, I'm pretty sure mom went

away for the weekend." She stated, her voice laced with irritation. I clapped my hands. "YAY! Now Kisame won't sit on me again..." I trailed off with a

shudder, remembering the painful ocurrences of the day. I walked into the living room, clapping to get everyone's attention. "Listen up hoes, we're going

swimming, as soon as you start to misbehave, I will allow Imogene to rape you. Understand?" I announced smugly, a smirk forming on my face at their

terrified expressions. I saw Imogene's eyes light up mischiveously. I winked at her, and she grinned, shooting me a thumbs up. I snorted. "Did you really just

do that?" I questioned incrediously. She pouted, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, I did, now unless you want me to bring out one of my sexy kitty

uniforms, I suggest you shut it." she demanded. I paled, and put my hands up in surrender. "Alright. I get it." I pleaded, really not wishing to wear something

like that horrendous bunny outfit again. She smirked, and turned away from me, already finding something more interesting than I. "Alright, guys, I bought

you swim trunks didn't I?" I questioned, and they all nodded. I smiled. "Go put them on, and then we'll go.." I said with a smirk, secretly excited to see them

all shirtless...I ran into my room, searching through my drawers for my orange bikini, a smile pulled at my lips, as I held the bright material in my hands,

satisfied that I had found it so quickly...I always seemed to lose all of my bikini's... I think my brother must hide them...

Bennett's Point of view.

* * *

><p>I sat there, tapping my fingers against the table top, all of these men, were about to see MY sister in her bikini. The very thought was incredibly depressing, I<p>

should have burned that bikini, it seems that I wasn't thorough enough... I let out a sigh of impatience, I swear, if the akatsuki so much as breathe the wrong

way in the prescence of my sister, I'll kill them. I ran a hand through my messy blonde locks in aggravation , but a loud noise interrupted me from my

brooding. I turned to glare at whatever had disturbed me, to find that it was Imogene sitting on top of a very disgruntled Hidan. Her short hair was put up in a

ponytail, and she wore a deep green bikini that showed off her slim frame. Hidan was swearing angrily from underneath her, but she refused to get up, and I

watched as a perverted smile unfolded itself upon his face. My eye twitched, and just as he went to grab at her, I slammed my foot into his face. I glared at

him. "Hidan, I'm not in the mood, do not push it." I said flatly. He glared, cursing under his breath. "Yo!" I turned my head to the left, trying to find the source

of the voice, my eyes narrowed when I saw Noelle. "She was waving at me, her bright blue bikini hugging her curves, and her red hair thrown up in a messy

bun. I sighed, i'm going to have a stroke by the end of this day...Noelle walked up to me, and patted my shoulder in comfort, a smirk on her face. "If you

think my swimsuit is bad, wait until you see Konan, and Karina." She said tauntingly, her eyes gleaming with mischief. I paled, and I proceeded to slam my

head against the table top, just wishing for this day to end. "You know, you don't have to play the daddy figure all the time..." Noelle trailed off with a teasing

grin. I pouted. "I wish, but with the way you and Imogene act, like hell i'm not going to have to play 'daddy' today. Konan, and my sister, aren't as...Hyper as

you are so i'm not really worried for them." I said with a sigh. Noelle pouted. "Well you're sweet." she whined with a mock glare in my direction. I snorted.

"Noelle!" I heard my sister's voice call. I pinched the bridge of my nose, and turned to look her over. Her bright orange bikini popped against her pale skin, her

hair down in natural waves. I turned to Konan, and she smiled at me. She had on an elegant white bikini, that really went with the 'angel' title. Her hair was in

it's usual style, and when she felt my eyes on her, she blushed slightly. I smirked. Maybe today wouldn't be that unbearable after all...

Karina's point of view.

* * *

><p>As the car pulled into Noelles mother's house I felt excitement course through my veins, I couldn't wait to get into the water, which was strange, not even 3<p>

hours ago, I wasn't looking forward to it at all...As soon as the car stopped, Imogene threw herself out of it, racing toward the door. I rolled my eyes a her

antics, not surprised in the least, you never knew what would happen with her around...We stepped out of the car, and Noelle ran ahead of us to unlock the

door, and by unlock...I mean, break it down, I Knew i'd have to pay for that later, Noelle's mom is going to freak out...I sighed in exasperation, stepping over

the door that lay destroyed on the ground...Noelle's mom's house was quite large, her mother always had to have the best, and even that was never good

enough for her. My jaw unhinged when we were led into the pool room, it was fucking ridiculous! There were three large pools, all of which were heated.

Noelle's mom hates the cold, so everything has to be warm for her, which, i'm glad. Her heat obsession is actually useful today. I stood in front of all the

akatsuki members, trying to make it look as if I were giving directions, when really...I was just staring at their bare chests. Tobi waved his hand around,

trying to gain my attention, I sighed. "What Tobi?" I muttered. He jumped up and down. "Can I play with senpai?" He chirped happily. I heard Hidan snort.

"I'm sure Deidara-chan would love to fucking 'play' with you Tobi." Hidan stated with a snicker, glancing over at the furious blonde bomber. Deidara's eye

started to twitch, and I knew it would only be a matter of time until he lost his patience. I nudged Kakuzu with my elbow, and whispered. "Care to make a

bet?" His eyes lit up. "I'm listening." He grunted impatiently, probably estatic about the thought of gaining more money. I smirked. "I'm betting Deidara tries

to kill Tobi in less than 20 seconds. He pondered that, and finally he nodded. "Very well, I'll take that bet, I believe it will take atleast a minute." I nodded,

knowing Deidara to be easily infuriated. I heard Tobi's voice, and I tensed in anticipation, inwardly I prayed he would say something terrible to Deidara, I

really wanted to win the bet. I have never won a bet ever, and winning against Kakuzu? That would be the greatest victory, besides winning a staring contest

against Pein/Itachi. (But i'll never attempt that, because it's obviously impossible.) "SENPAI! TOBI THINKS THAT WE SHOULD PLAY TAG! DO YOU WANT TO

PLAY TAG WITH TOBI SENPAI? PLEAAAASE SENPAI!" Tobi yelled excitedly, and that's when I saw Deidara's face. His eye was twitching violently, and he had

his hands in tight fists. I knew it was coming...3...2...1...BOOOM! "I'm gonna fucking kill you, you little annoying runt, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily, chasing

Tobi through the room. Tobi started wailing ."No senpai NO! Don't be a bad boy, be a good boy like Tobi!" Noelle was chasing after the two of them yelling.

"Deidara, I swear to fuck if you blow up my mother's house. I'll fucking kill you! I'll have to pay for that shit. Actually, no, Kakuzu's paying for the repairs if

you fuck this place up!" I rolled my eyes. "BITCH GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I whirled around, to see Hidan flailing around, in a desperate attempt to get

Imogene off of him. "NOO. You're sexy~" Imogene cooed, rubbing her face on his shoulder. Which caused more swearing, and death threats. Imogene pouted.

"Fine Hidan, be mean. I'll just go see my bestie.~" She sang, jumping toward Sasori. Sasori just stared at her blankly, he stepped back an inch, and she fell

flat on her face. She picked herself off of the floor, and glared. "That was mean Saso-chan!" She complained. He just stared at her indifferently. Her face

twisted into something evil, and she glomped him. "Whatever. You're still my bestie." She chirped. I heard Sasori let out a sigh of impatience. I shook my

head in exasperation, as I heard another loud 'BOOM.' A smug smile crossed my lips, as I turned to Kakuzu. "Give me the money hoe. I won." He glared, and

grudgingly handed over $5. This may be insanity, and they may be complete freaks...But...Atleast I get money out of it...Though, replacing that door costs a

lot more than $5. Ugh. I hate my life sometimes...'BOOM'...Yeah, I definitely hate my life...

* * *

><p><em>Well, I finished!~<em>

_I'm soooo lazy, I'm starting to think I have a serious problem. ;D _

_Well. I hope you liked it~ I never really write long chapters, I get too lazy. Buuuuut I will try to write a longer one next time, It might be posted today, it depends because I have to go out soon. So it really depends on the speed of my typing. _

_I like to swear a lot, can you guys tell? (:_


	12. The Pool, Lectures, and a Bloody Mess

_Yo! I finished the 12th chapter! I'm so proud of myself! _

_I'm so lazy, I was half expecting to quit by now to be honest. Buuut. I seriously love writing this, It's so much fun!~ Well, I haven't updated in quite some time soooo... I hope you all watched Konan die...If you didn't well then I just ruined it for you. You're welcome. It was so beautiful, and it was so sad! I sobbed, and I'm a very ugly crier. Just saying. It's just worse to watch it, I mean I read the manga too but it wasn't nearly as depressing reading it. T.T Yahiko, Nagato, and Konan were my favourites. Now ALL of them are dead. Ugh. Life clearly hates me. Anyways, rant over. I hope you like this one. So enjoy. ~ _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.** _

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point of view.<strong>

I smirked evilly, and with a loud battle cry, I jumped into the pool. Under the water, I heard many loud yells of irritation.

Once I put my head above water, I saw Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori glaring fiercely at me, they had all been caught in the splash.

I smiled sheepishly. "Whoopsie, I slipped.~" I chirped. I noticed Sasori narrow his eyes at me. "Stop lying you little brat." He snapped in annoyance.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Danna's right un." I glared at Deidara. "Of course you would agree with Saso-chan, you're his bitch, atleast now we all know who wears the pants in your relationship Dei-Dei.

Though, it makes sense that he would be the dominating one, look at your girly appearance." I taunted, and watched in amusement as Deidara's hands clenched, and a vein on his head throbbed.

"I'LL BLAST YOU TO HELL YOU ANNOYING RUNT, YOU'RE WORSE THAN TOBI! UN!"

Deidara exclaimed furiously, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. I pouted childishly. "You're so mean Dei, I was only stating the obvious."

I said innocently, tilting my head to the side. His glare didn't fade, in fact it worsened. "STATING THE OBVIOUS? BULLSHIT UN!" Deidara hollered.

I glared, and I left the water to stand beside Saso-chan. "Saso-chan, Dei is picking on me again.~" I whined pathetically.

He rolled his eyes. "Brat, that's enough, you'll only make it more fun for her." Sasori stated dully. Deidara sighed but nodded turning away, and diving under the water.

I snickered, and as soon as he was back up I loudly told Saso-chan. "Good job handling your bitch, he stopped being so mean to me."

I smirked as I felt Deidara's murderous glare on me. But tired with annoying the blonde bomber, I decided to target the sexy jashinist.

An evil smile crept to my lips as I approached him stealthily. In a matter of seconds, I was down on the ground, having tripped over my own feet.

I huffed, and picked myself up with what little dignity I still possessed. I heard Hidan laughing. "You're a fucking moron, just so you know."

He stated in between his laughter. I was fuming. "Shut up, you sexy bastard don't make me hurt you. I don't want to, but I will fuck your shit up if you say that again. I took fighting lessons from Noelle." I sneered.

He paled almost immediately, and I couldn't help the smirk of victory that crossed my face. I hadn't really taken lessons from Noelle but just saying her name scared him, so a good lie every once in a while never hurt anyone right?

He trembled slightly, but in a moment his asshole bravado reappeared. "Che. I'm not scared of that damn ginger bitch." He muttered.

I raised my eyerow. "Oh really? Don't you recall what she did to Deidara when she finally caught him?~" I taunted. He shuddered, probably recalling Deidara's limp and bruised body.

He glared at the wall, and I snickered. "Fine what the fuck ever, I don't care." With that Hidan turned to go back into the pool.

I stood tall in my victory, and then hoping that it would actually work out this time I leapt at Hidan. My eyes lit up when I attached myself onto his body, and I smirked once more at another mini-victory.

I heard him give off a sound of surprise at the extra weight that had appeared on his back. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Hidan yelled angrily, fruitlessly trying to shake me from his person.

I giggled, pissing Hidan off was so much fun~ "Awww Hidan, I'm not doing much, just sitting on you. Thanks for asking though, you're such a sweetie." I taunted, and he glared at me ove his shoulder.

I merely shot him a thumbs-up much to his extreme irritation. "Bastar- I mean Leader-sama! Get this bitch off of me!" Hidan hollered.

I watched as Pein lifted his head from a book, he was reclining in a chair by the pool looking content and somewhat peaceful.

But Hidan just had to ruin it for him, awe poor Pein. I noticed his eye beginning to twitch, and I couldn't help the smug smirk that came to my lips, heheh Hidan was officially fucked now.

Pein rose from his seat gracefully, in an instant he was in front of Hidan, looking pissed as hell. I gulped, and hid behind Hidan.

Pein was scary when he was mad, and I really didn't want to be the one on the recieving end of the pierced ginger's 'godly' wrath.

So slowly, I climbed off of Hidan's back so that when Pein decided to dismember Hidan, I wouldn't get in his way...

Pein glared at Hidan. "Hidan, I would advise you to learn respect. Though I know this is clearly impossible, so I will ask you to refrain from 'bitching' to me whenever something does not go the way you wish, it's childish and troublesome and if it continues, I shall get Kakuzu to castrate you, understood?"

Hidan blankly nodded, and Pein then turned to me. "Imogene, I know he may be an easy target to annoy because of how easily angered he is, but I wish you would leave him be. Or just make it so he can not constantly whine to me, oh before I forget...I would like you to seek out Bennett I wish to speak with him." Pein stated authoritively.

I nodded, and as soon as he was back in his seat with his head in a book I whispered to Hidan. "Did Pein just say 'Bitching' ?" I asked in curiosity, hoping that it wasn't just my imagination.

Hidan gave me an exasperated look. "Is that seriously ALL you heard?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "Hell yeah, It's not everyday you hear something like that." I replied casually.

Hidan sighed. "Damn it! All I heard was 'Bitching' too, I was hoping you would be able to tell me what he said...It couldn't have been that important, If we fucking forgot. It serves him fucking right though, he shouldn't say shit like that to us. Then expect us to listen to the rest of the fucking lecture." Hidan muttered unhappily.

"I could have sworn he was telling me to do something, shit I don't remember!" I wailed loudly, frustrated. Hidan turned toward me, his face completely serious.

"Whatever, that stupid shit doesn't matter let's focus on the most important point here." I looked at him quizzically. "What would that be?" I questioned impatiently, raising an eyebrow.

"The fact that leader-sama said 'bitching'" He stated seriously. I gasped. "You're right! You know what! He sounds almost as sexy as you when he swears!" I said with surprise.

Hidan glared. "That bastard will never be sexier than me, got it bitch?" I nodded.

"Of course not, you're MY sexy jashinist." I told him with a wink. He just rolled his eyes. "You're one creepy bitch, I hope you know that." He muttered, turning away.

I snickered and shouted after him. "You love it!" I said enthusiastically, jumping up and down. I smiled to myself, figuring it was time to piss someone else off.

I threw myself into the water, smiling as the warm water hit my cool skin. I dove underwater, opening my eyes to search for any unsuspecting targets.

My eyes twinkled when I saw Kisame's blue legs. Perfect~ I swam closer, and closer until finally I was close enough to touch him.

I yanked on his legs wih all my strength, and much to my disappointment, he didn't even budge. I pouted, and came up for air.

Staring at Kisame as he talked to Itachi. Never one to be ignored I cleard my throat obnoxiously, making it obvious that I needed his attention.

When he didn't even glance in my direction. I did the only thing I could do, I bit him...

It wasn't just a light little love-bite. When I say I bit him, I meant I fucking bit him as hard as I possibly could. I think I tasted blood, and his flesh was tough, I'm hoping I didn't lose a tooth...

Kisame just looked at me with a smug smile. "It hurts doesn't it?" He said with a chuckle. I glared at him from my spot on his monsterous arm, which just encouraged more chuckles, even Itachi was smirking in amusement.

I turned my glare in him, and he raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Even though I was threatening to do unspeakable things to him, all you could hear were muffled little noises because of Kisame's goddamned arm!

Unfortunately, I was stuck, and Kisame was seemingly enjoying pissing me off. Sadistic shark...Just then Bennett walked by eyeing us curiously.

"Imogene, what the hell are you doing? Stop molesting Kisame, you're being creepy." He told me in a scolding manner, kind of like a dad yelling at his daughter?

I glared, and yelled at him through Kisame's arm. He just snorted. "You're such a dumbass, Kisame will you please release the back of her head so she can speak to me?"

My eyes narowed, so that's why I couldn't get away, the big blue man was holding me hostage...I shot him puppy eyes, and Kisame sighed in resignation.

"Fine, make sure she doesn't bite me again, I don't really want rabies. I glared, and threateningly clamped my teeth together in a biting motion.

Kisame decding to humor me made a face of mock horror. "Bennett! Get your vicious dog away from me! It's so scary!" He whined, and Bennett snorted while Itachi just rolled his eyes at the childishness of his partner.

I took one last teasing snap at Kisame, before Bennett dragged me away. A light bulb went off in my head, and I loudly yelled out.

"Now I remember! Damn that ginger for distracting me with his sexy curse words!" Bennett just stared at me like I was insane.

I rolled my eyes, putting my hands on my hips. "Pein wanted to speak with you, for whatever reason I don't know, you're boring...But then again...So is Pein."

I shook my head, maybe the lame people are starting their own club? I dont know...Anything's possible I guess. Bennett nodded, his face impassive and went in the direction of the pierced man.

I smiled, skipping away trying to locate Konan so we could talk yaoi again. I was so excited! When I saw a pretty head of blue, I knew I had found her.

I planned on running up to her, but my heart skipped a beat as I slipped on the water soaked floor. On the way down I smashed my head on the side of the pool, and with a groan of pain, I fell into unconciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's point of view.<strong>

I tapped my foot impatiently, looking around for Imogene, she was taking so long. I blushed, yaoi was addictive...I knew it was wrong to love it as much as I did.

But as long as Nagato and Ben didn't find out about my secret addiction, then I don't care all that much.

A groan of pain, and a splash snatched me from my thoughts. With a gasp, I looked up, and my eyes widened.

I squinted my eyes, was that...Blood? I stood up abruptly, in search for the source of the disturbance. I walked cautiously to the pool side.

My hand reached down to touch the red substance...Definitely blood. Then the splash meant that someone...Oh no...I peered down into the water, to see the body of Imogene sinking, her head bleeding profusely, turning the water a sickening red colour.

With a hesitant breath, I dove into the water And I swam deeper, grabbing her limp body, hauling it to the surface with me.

It wasn't difficult, but I was nervous, what if her injuries were fatal? Right now I know that the water isn't all I have to worry about, and by the amount of blood seeping from her skull...Her injuries were serious.

I laid her down on the pool side carefully, I knew I would require help in healing her head, I believe that Sasori had at least a small amount of medical knowledge, well he should anyway.

I calmed my jittery nerves, knowing that this wasn't like me to get so worked up. But over the weeks we've been here, I've grown fond of these people and I didn't wish to see any of them die.

I rose from my spot beside her, and with the speed only a ninja could possess, I was then beside Pein. He turned to look at me, and his eyes widened slightly as he took in my bloodied bathing suit.

"What happened?" He asked calmly, but I could detect a small amount of urgency in his words. "Imogene has been hurt, and I require Sasori to assist me in healing her." I spoke as calmly as possible, wishing to refrain from panicking.

He nodded quickly, and rose from his seat, turning away from me. "Return to the girl, and do the best that you can, Sasori and I will be there with you momentarily." He instructed, from over his shoulder.

I nodded. "Yes Pein-sama." I said obediently, making my way back to Imogene. When I returned, I noticed a fairly large amount of blood pooling on the floor.

My jaw tightened, I hadn't been gone very long, and it shouldn't be bleeding that much...I lowered myself to the ground beside her, and I allowed the healing chakra to appear.

I wasn't the best at this, but I needed to try for Imogene's sake. I placed my hands to her head, trying to assess the damage done by the fall.

A disturbance in the air alerted me that Nagato had returned with Sasori. I blew out a barely audible breath of relief, and I turned to Sasori, my eyes taking in the exprssion on his face as he took in her injuries, it was compltely blank and emotionless, as expected.

But...Was that worry in his eyes? My eyes turned grave, this must be worse than I had originally thought...

* * *

><p><em>Heheheh. See what I did there? <em>

_Anyway...Excuse any grammar/spelling mistakes, it's hard to notice them. -.- _

_I got Generations guys, It's amazing. Obito is so damn cuuute. But If the whole point of this game was the many generations of ninja, then I believe Nagato, and Yahiko should be in it. Pein's in it. Buuut I would have been so happy if Nagato was in it. You know, before he became all anorexic? I don't care. I love him anyway. He's so adorable. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have to go out for dinner, it was my brother's birthday the other day. So we're celebrating it now. So bye my wonderful readers. I'll probably update soon. (:_


	13. Worry, Arguments, and The Usual

_"I have secured my place in hell, but every day I face is my own heaven in the making." _

_I felt obligated to put that, a girl I knew died a few nights ago, and that was her favourite saying. So I guess I felt like doing a tribute of sorts to her. I think it's a wonderful quote and it has a really deep meaning, so I put it in here. I might put quotes that I like in my author's notes from now on, I don't know... I think I'll get way too fucking lazy. _

_I'm sorry this took so long, I was grounded from my laptop. D: (Still am actually.) I just kinda got on my brother's computer while my mom was gone and typed this up. I'm in a hurry, Soooo. Excuse any mistakes, and this is really short I apologize, the next one will be longer. I Promise! (: _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point Of View<strong>

I stared down at Imogene, her face was pale and sickly. It was almost as though she was dead, and at first glance it might have seemed that way to anyone else.

Her chest rose and fell with every shallow breath she took in, Konan had recently been in to heal all of her external injuries. I sighed, running a hand through

Imogene's dark hair carefully. It wasn't as soft as I had remembered from our childhood. After a few moments I retracted my hand, only to find blood dripping down

my fingertips. I stared at it with worry, and with a shake of my head, I let my hand stiffly drop to my side. Imogene had been on Karina's bed for a day, and

regretfully, there were still no signs of her waking up anytime soon. The entire house was grim and silent. Everyone was worried, even if they didn't show it. This was

the first time that I was actually alone with Imogene, everyone had been crowding her hoping that she would wake up and return to her cheerful self. Bennett was

arguing with Konan on whether or not she should be taken to the hospital, Konan quickly assured him that she could fix Imogene and that everything would be fine.

Defeated, Bennett sat down on the couch, anxiously biting his nails and staring out the window from time to time. I blew out a sigh of impatience, my fingers lightly

tapping Imogene's cold face. This was the first time that I was unsure of what to do next, what could be done? Am I merely expected to wait and see if my cousin

would live or not? I bit my lip, knowing that the odds were against her and truthfully, I couldn't believe that this had happened to Imogene. She was always so

clumsy, so it was a normal thing that she'd fall down, and in a few seconds she'd stand right back up grinning cheekily and rubbing the back of her head. This time, I

was scared she wouldn't stand back up, and that thought alone made me paranoid. I would continuously check her pulse to see if it had weakened in any way or I

would pile a limitless supply of blankets on top of her to keep her warm, much to Konan's and Sasori's utter annoyance. Sasori had gotten so irritated with me at one

point that bastard threw me out of the room and locked the door. Telling me I was "Going to suffocate her." I pouted and argued through the door with Sasori, telling

him. "She's going to freeze you dumb puppet bastard." Yeah...He wasn't very happy. In fact, he marched out of the room with a livid expression, clearly aiming to kill

me. But after a long winded lecture from both Pein and Karina, he settled with merely locking me in the closet with Tobi who had just inhaled three bags of Skittles,

and 8 sugar sticks. Apparently he needed all that candy to relieve his "stress"...Sneaky little bastard...The door creaked open which brought me back to the present. I

briefly turned around, eyeing the door warily hoping that it was Karina who had decided to join me. As the door opened farther I realized that wasn't the case when I

took in the unruly mess of deep red hair. I glared, It was Sasori. He lifted his honey colored eyes from the floor to stare at me, and when noticing my heated glare, his

lips turned upwards slightly... Which was enough to infuriate me, in all honesty, it wasn't hard to infuriate me. Back in the fourth grade, I beat a kid to near death just

for looking at me the wrong way, over the years I got a better sense of control over my anger. It still wasn't enough though, at least I didn't beat helpless kids

anymore. I turned my attention back to the redheaded puppeteer. Who was now standing beside me in a nonchalant way, just because he knew it would annoy me.

Damn irritating bastard... I shot a glare in his general direction, and I watched as his lips turned upward slightly for just a matter of seconds, then he was back to

tending to Imogene's injuries. I childishly continued to glare at him, and without even glancing at me, he stated. "Is there something you need Noelle?" He asked

slowly, words flowing from his mouth like liquid honey. I turned the other way, grumbling obscenities under my breath. He arched an amused eyebrow at my antics,

and I bristled in annoyance. "Oh no, nothing at all. There is absolutely nothing that I need from YOU." I sneered at him. He rolled his eyes, turning back toward

Imogene. I stared suspiciously at Sasori out of the corner of my eye so that he didn't notice and make any smart ass comments about it. I watched as his hands

slowly moved toward Imogene's wounded head, and I narrowed my eyes, that bastard better be careful with my cousin. As if sensing my thoughts, Sasori turned

toward me with a serious look in his eyes. I stiffened at being caught staring at him. "Relax, Noelle. I will not harm her." He stated softly. I let out a breath of relief,

and he snickered. "By the way Noelle, If you're going to stare at someone you should work on becoming better at hiding your glances. You were painfully obvious, and

I could feel you're eyes on my back. But then again, what do you want from a weak, chakraless little girl." He taunted, his eyes flickering with amusement. I huffed.

"Shut up and do your job, puppet fucker." I sneered, trying to hold on to whatever dignity I might have still possessed...Which truthfully, was probably not very much.

He glared at me, opening his mouth to argue back when Konan walked in, a disapproving look on her face. I then started to whistle innocently, with my hands behind

my back, Sasori shot me an 'Are you fucking serious?' look. I settled for merely glaring at him. Konan pinched the bridge of her nose, taking in a calming breath of air. I

arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's got your panties in a twist?' I asked innocently. She turned to me and scowled. "The fact that neither of you are paying any

attention to Imogene!" Konan scolded, placing her hands firmly on her hips in an authoritative way. I pouted, it always seemed to work for Imogene, so I figured why

not? Konan just arched an eyebrow at my stupidity to even attempt it. I sighed. "Sorry, boss lady. I didn't mean to! Blame the puppet fucker...He distracted me with

his sarcastic ways of doom." I shouted, pointing an accusing finger at said "Puppet fucker." Needless to say, he wasn't pleased with my accusation. Konan snorted.

"Doom?" She repeated slowly, with a perfect, blue eyebrow raised in confusion. I looked at her blankly. "yes, doom, you're all villains...I thought it fit." I deadpanned.

Konan just shook her head in disbelief. Sasori snorted. "See, this is why I came in here to check on Imogene. Noelle's a complete moron." Sasori stated impassively. I

placed a hand to my heart. "How dare you, I'm perfectly intelligent!" I said with mock hurt. The only response I got was a a snort, and a disbelieving stare before all

attention was brought back to my cousin who had begun to move. Konan threw a glare at Sasori and I. "See! This is what I mean! You two would have been too busy

arguing to even notice any progress with Imogene!" Konan scolded us once more, before frantically turning to tend to Imogene's wakened form. I peered over

Sasori's shoulder- (which isn't hard to do considering he's so short.) and took in Imogene's face...She was grinning like an idiot. I mentally facepalmed, seriously? Her

eyes were only opened half way, and she looked like she had no idea where she was but she still managed to smile even though I'm sure her head hurt like a bitch. I

smiled, and flung myself toward her person. "IMOGENE!" I yelled, clutching onto her. She closed her eyes. "Yes Noelle?' She asked through her giggles. I smiled

sweetly, and quickly I punched her in the gut. "You're such a fucking klutz! What would I have told my aunt? Oh yeah...I'm sorry aunt Cindy, I let your daughter die

because she doesn't know how to fucking walk properly.' I barked glaring at her amused expression. "Whatever, you were worried about me, don't deny it!~" She

stated cheerfully, a cheeky grin spreading across her face. My eye twitched, I turned away from her crossing my arms, and muttering unintelligible things under my

breath. She snickered and turned on Sasori. "I know Saso-chan missed me! He would have been so lost without me!" She taunted, her usual self already returning.

He rolled his eyes, and patted her head. "I'm glad you're still alive. Who else would be around to annoy the brat, and Hidan?" He questioned, mischievousness

dancing through his honey coloured eyes. Her face turned into that of remembrance. "You're right!" Imogene turned to Konan. "How long was I asleep?" She barked.

Konan's eyes flooded with surprise. "Merely a day." Konan responded carefully. Imogene's facial expression turned into one of horror. "It's been too long!" She

announced, flinging herself from Karina's bed. Konan moved to stop her, but I grabbed Konan's arm and merely shook my head. "Don't even try to contain her." I

muttered in annoyance. She had just woken up and already she's pissing me off...I grit my teeth after a very obnoxious yell of "Holy shit! The bitch is alive!" Which, I

could easily figure was Hidan. I growled under my breath. "why me?" Obviously having a ninja's sense of hearing, Sasori turned to me with a smirk in place. "I don't

know, Maybe it's because you're a bitch? But she is your cousin, you deal with her. It's not my turn to babysit her just yet." He taunted, and I flinched when I heard a

loud shriek of. "Don't rape Tobi! Tobi's a good boy!" Sasori's smirk only widened. "Fuck my life." I muttered to myself, marching after that brown haired nuisance that was my cousin.

* * *

><p><em>Well, I hoped you liked it, I don't know when I'll update but it will get done as soon as possible. <em>

_Merci d'avoir lu! (: _

_OH! Before I forget, I won't update before Easter. Soooo. Everyone have a safe and happy Easter, and If you don't celebrate Easter, have a wonderful weekend. (: _

_Bye!_


	14. Dancing, Scheming, and Determination

_Well Helloo!~ I finished this chapter, and I'm so proud of myself. It took forever, and I'm really fucking lazy. Just sayin' Anyways, I hope you like it. (: _

_Ohhhhh. I almost forgot the quote: "This moment will just be another story someday." I really adore that quote, and I hope you guys like it too. But have a nice day, and I hope your Friday the Thirteenth wasn't unbearable. I did amazing on my report card that day. So in short. The "unluckiest" day of the year, was one of the best so far. ;D _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's point of view<strong>

To say that Imogene's recovery was going well, would be a gross understatement, it had only been a few days since her accident and already, she was pissing off everyone.

I arched a curious eyebrow at the scene before me. Imogene was dancing up on the dining room table, and It wasn't exactly...innocent dancing. Her obnoxiously loud singing was also attracting a large amount of attention although, luckily enough Karina hadn't caught wind of it as of yet.

When she does...We'll all have to listen to a long ass lecture on how Imogene shouldn't be moving around so much and that we shouldn't have allowed her to dance because it's "dangerous". Oh...My dear sister...She worries far too much for her age, though with friends like Noelle and Imogene, I can't say that I blame her...

I sighed, and leaned farther into the couch cushions, seeking comfort for my aching back. Tobi had decided that it would be "fun" to jump on me when I was eating breakfast this morning.

I had ended up on the floor with 123 pounds of pure evil on top of me, giggling like a little school girl.

But lifting myself off of the couch with a wince, I set out to save Imogene's life, from the nagging monster that is my sister 70 percent of the time. Unfortunately, you can't pick your family...

I walked stiffly over to Imogne's dancing form, she was too busy checking out her "audience" to notice me unfortunately, and with an exasperated sigh, I knocked her from the table. She landed on her back with a loud thud, and I chuckled, I knew it wouldn't hurt her. But it would seriously piss her off.

Sure enough, she rose from the ground, and evil glint in her eye. "REVENGEEE!" She shouted, and with one last battle call, she lunged toward me. I merely put a hand on her forehead and kept away from her vicious attempts at scratching me.

I put on a bored expression, and even went as far as sighing in impatience. "You done yet, kiddo?" I asked in a polite, fatherly tone, trying to piss her off as much as deemed possible. She glared at me fiercely, and put both hands on her hips. "No fair! You're a damn cheater!" She yelled with a glare firmly in place.

I sighed. "Are you stupid? Karina will be home soon, did you really wish to get caught dancing on her table? She'd probably beat you to near death, not to mention her lecturing..." I trailed off, allowing her to fill in the spaces.

Her face lit up with fear, and with that I knew that she had come to the conclusion that I had wanted. Her lower lip jutted out, and she glared at the wall stubbornly. "fine, I'll behave." She muttered in resignation.

I shrugged. "I don't really care what you do, I'm merely stating that it's your funeral if you don't heed my lecture. My sister can be a monster, you and I both know this." I stated impassively.

She shivered, and crossed her arms over her chest. "This sucks! I'm so bored Benny!" She whined, removing her arms from her chest, and clutching onto me.

Her whining only worsening. I rolled my eyes at her constant need to do something. "Go piss off Hidan, that's usually what you do when you're bored." I muttered, trying in vain to shake her whining form from my body.

Her eyes widened, and she scowled. "Hidan's ignoring me, so I have nothing to do!" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, the whining started back up.

Her words had caught my attention, Hidan was ignoring her? How was that possible, no one has ever been able to ignore Imogene...She's just too damn annoying.. I glanced over at the whining brunette currently clutching onto my arm with curiosity. "What do you mean he's ignoring you Imogene?" I questioned, trying to sound as casual as I could manage.

A guilty look passed through her eyes, and she bit her lip. "Well...Remember how I had shown Konan the wonder that is yaoi? I...uhm...decided that it would be funny to post up inappropriate KakuHida pictures all around his room. I then told Kakuzu, that it was Hidan that put those pictures up there. Kakuzu kind of...Beat Hidan to a bloody pulp? So he hasn't even been acknowledging my existence." She said with her lower lip jutting out, her expression reminded me of a kicked puppy.

Her face lit up, and she jumped up and down. "But! On the plus side! Konan thought it was hilarious!~" She exclaimed happily, finally releasing my arm in favor of extending her own to emphasize her excitement about that matter.

I rolled my eyes, but chucked indulgently. "I'm sure she enjoyed it, and why don't you try apologizing? You know, just a theory, but maybe he wouldn't be so mad if you confessed that you were the one who did it?" I asked in exasperation.

At that suggestion, Imogene began looking at me as if I were crazy, her chocolate orbs gazing at me in wonder. "Wow. You're REALLY stupid aren't you?" She deadpanned. My jaw dropped open. "W-what did you just say to me?" I questioned in disbelief.

She shook her head. "Not only are you stupid, but you're obviously going deaf in your old age." She stated casually, a small smile pulling at her lips.

I smacked the back of her head playfully. "Look who's talking! You're the one who started this, so if you want him to talk to you, I reckon you should probably apologize." I scolded.

She snorted. "Dumb ass. People from my family don't apologize, do you WANT me to get disowned?" She yelled, frustration evident in her expression. I shrugged. "Why not? Noelle's practically there, why does it matter? It's not like you're very close to them to begin with. You've been living with us ever since Noelle came back around." I stated blankly, just wishing for her yelling to stop.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever, besides, I already have my own plan! It'll definitely work! Wanna hear it?" She questioned excitedly. I blew out a breath of irritation. "Fine." I said sourly, knowing this would not work at all knowing Imogene's methods and planning skills.

She was generally a person to rush into things without thinking first. Imogene waved a hand in front of my face, I blinked quickly coming back to reality. I glanced at her, her expression was showing nothing but complete irritation. "Where you even listening to me! I was scheming and you weren't even listening!" She whined at me, a bunch of fake tears gathering on her dark eyelashes.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm listening now, so go continue explaining how your terrible plan will work." I muttered, knowing I was going to have to clean up after Imogene until Karina got off of work...4 more hours..I could do this! After my self pep talk, I stared at her, waiting for her to pitch her idea to me.

She smiled brightly. "Well I was thinking that maybe, if he thinks that I moved on from my little crush on him, he'd get mad and begin to pay attention to me again. It makes sense doesn't it?" I just stared at her, and within a few seconds of staring at her hopeful expression, I cracked. "Now who's the fucking stupid one? There is NO way that will work!' I said through my chuckles, and I placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to keep myself standing...

It wasn't working out very well. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Imogene's eye begin to twitch, and an amused smirk pulled at my lips. "IT IS A GOOD IDEA!" She shouted, clearly furious at my mocking.

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Well then, who will be the one you use to make Hidan 'jealous'?" I questioned in disbelief at her stupidity. "Kakuzu" She stated simply, and I choked. "Please...tell me you're joking!" I shouted in disbelief after recovering from the immense shock.

This woman was completely insane...She pouted. "It's a good idea Bennett!" She protested. I put a hand up, to stop her rant. "Fine, prove it. I want to see this, let me know how it all works out." I said indifferently, not wishing to argue when my back was in this much pain.

I watched her jaw drop. "You're just going to let me do it? Seriously?" She questioned slowly as if she was unable to comprehend my motives. "Yes, I want to see how this works out, and I'm too tired to care about what you plan on doing.

Just don't wreck the house, or else you'll have Karina on both of our asses. Is that clear?" I asked. "Crystal!" She chirped happily running out of the room.

I heaved a tired sigh, and I decided to return to the couch. A breath of relief hit my lips as I pressed into the soft cushions, this wasn't much better...But it would have to do for now.

In a few minutes, I was drifting to the blissful nothingness that is sleep. I woke to the sound of creaking floorboards, my body was incredibly stiff so I knew I was asleep for at least a few hours longer than I should have.

I opened an eye partially to check for the source of the noise, and I smiled slightly when I saw Konan approaching me with a curious expression on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I murmured sleepily.

She eyed me. "Well, I realized I hadn't seen you for a few hours and I was curious as to why you were asleep on the couch?" She questioned quietly. I stared at her, before nodding. "My back just hurts, after what Tobi did today. Plus, after all that stuff with Imogene earlier I needed a nap." I stated with a yawn, rubbing tiredly at my eyes.

She giggled, and I looked over at her. "What's funny?" I asked grouchily. She smirked. "The fact that Tobi, of all people caught you off guard." She taunted, trying to remain serious, but failing completely .

I glared. "Even if he's a moron, he's still a ninja!" I argued stubbornly. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." She said with a snicker.

My jaw dropped, and I pointed at her accusingly. "You've been hanging out with Noelle way too much! Want to know how I know that?" I questioned irritably, and she nodded, amusement dancing through her amber orbs. "Well for one, because no one except her attempts to question my manliness, and two I recognize those smart ass comments anywhere. Damn it, It's like Noelle's a contagious disease or something!" I stated, defeated.

She rolled her eyes. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. I'm nowhere near her level." She stated calmly, though her eyes betrayed her, inwardly she was laughing at me..I just knew it.

I huffed. "Whatever, I'm not taking anymore of this verbal abuse, If you need me I'll be in my room sleeping." I stood up with a wince, and before I left the room I threw a playful glare at her.

As soon as I was at the doorway, I turned halfway. "Unless you're willing to apologize to me." I said smugly, smirking at her. She just rolled her eyes. "Come here" She stated, her finger motioning toward her.

I arched an eyebrow at her, but complied nonetheless. I stood in front of her, my arms crossed against my chest. "Well, I'm waiting for that apology." I reminded smugly. She looked at me, a small smile on her face. "How about, instead of an apology I just heal your back? That way I don't have to hear you complain about it later." She said smugly, a knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"Fine" I said curtly, desperately wishing for the pain to go away. I sat in front of her, and a relieved sigh left my lips as I felt the soothing healing chakra on my tender back.

It was quiet in the living room for once, everyone else was out eating whatever Karina had made for dinner tonight. I relaxed against Konan's hands, completely content with the situation well...

Until Karina picked that time to barge through the door way, an impatient look on her face which then quickly turned into surprise.

**Imogene's Point of view.**

I stared over at Hidan with a pout firmly in place. That jerk, how dare he ignore me! I'd make him jealous if it was the last thing I ever did, and when we're talking about Kakuzu and his infamous temper, it could possibly be one of the last things I ever do. Oh well, fuck this. I'm doing it anyway... With a determined look on my face, I went to look for Kakuzu.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed it, excuse any spelling errors. I can never see them D': Well, I have nothing else to say, well actually...I had a lot to say but I don't remember. I apologize for my absent mindedness. I'll try to remember for the next time around I suppose. Well Buh-Bye.<em>


	15. Disbelief, Sleepy Time, and Mumsy

_I warn you all now, this chapter is incredibly...Sexual? Well not incredibly...But I'm embarrassed just writing it so prepare yourselves. I gave fair warning, so don't go on about how I corrupted you. It's not that bad. I'm also switching P.O.V's a lot in this chapter. But on the plus side. This is one of my longest yet! 3,068 words~ Alright. I have to make this short but sweet, so I really really want to say I appreciate all of the people who read/review this story. It's actually so fantastic. I love you guys!~ _

_"Never let your fear decide your fate." I love this quote :D ~ _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point Of View.<strong>

I sat on the cold mahogany floor, my face in my hands. Truthfully, this was much harder than I expected it to be. Kakuzu was a cold, detached man, with a fiery temper.

Suprisingly enough, I knew a lot about him from all of the late nights spent re-watching the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, and countless hours spent stalking Hidan on the internet when I was bored.

Being the compassionate, fair person I am. I also stalked the shit out of Kakuzu, and I figured I was going to make Hidan jealous, I'd have to include his partner. I'm such a good person...Of course neither of them are aware of my immense knowledge on them, or my current scheme.

Honestly, It's not really being a stalker, it's merely being...Informed.

I decided it was time to try again, and hopefuly succeed in my attempts to seduce Kakuzu. I tried to catch his eye from across the room, which was impossible- he had his face buried in a book, facing another direction than I.

It would have been the start of 'Operation: Make Hidan love me!' I understand that it's cruel to do things such as this, but...All's fair in love and war.

I mean don't get me wrong, I'll feel bad..Once Hidan and I rule the world, and have a ton of adorable jashinist babies together.. Then, and only then...Will I feel bad. Until then, there isn't a snowflakes chance in hell that I will feel guilty during this crucial time in planning.

I started to creep up behind Kakuzu like the bad ass mofo I am, when suddenly- I see a large, blue figure standing in front of me and evidently blocking my way to the stitched miser.

Kisame was staring down at me, his eyebrow arched in intrigue. "What are you doing shrimp? You look ridiculous!" He chuckled good naturedly.

I glared. "Whatever! You know you were jealous of my ninja skills!" I yelled at him with a pout firmly in place, I needed to get rid of him, without making him suspicious of me. I grinned. "I wasn't doing much, just practicing my skills for when It's time to jump on Hidan's back again!" I chirped happily, smiling brightly at the blue man.

I then turned my head in the other direction, my face taking on a serious look. "So if you'll excuse me, I have important matters to attend to and if you don't wish to be targeted like Hidan and Deidara, then you'll leave me to my buisness." I threatened, my eyes gleaming with a hidden threat.

He paled, suddenly turning from a healthy blue..Erm well in his case it's healthy...To a sickly white. "O-okay! I'll see you later!" He announced as he hastily walked off. I snickered, that was just way too easy. So I walked off, my head held high in victory.

I was a mere two feet away from Kakuzu, and I grinned, excited to begin with my 'seduction' mission. I was getting way too into this, but I didn't really care all that much. He was one of the most important pieces in my creepy little game~ .

"Imogene! Tobi wants you to play with Tobi!" I heard a loud, and achingly familiar schreeching voice.

I sighed turning to the source of the disturbance. I glared at him, he was foiling my plans, was the akatsuki trying to keep away from my precious mission? It sure seemed that way... Jashin damned bastards...

I clenched a fist, facing Tobi, one of the biggest annoyances ever.

Which, was exactly his problem. He was trying to be more annoying than me, and I would be damned if he did. I never liked Tobi, he's a complete copycat!

He was trying to do better than me, at the thing I do best...Annoying people! Bitch please, he has nothing on me when it comes to my skills and clever tactics. I grinned cockily at him, after giving myself a well deserved pep-talk.

I think it's about time that I taught that masked bitch a lesson. No one will ever out-annoy Imogene River! It just didn't happen, nor would it ever!

I would forever remain the goddess of annoying!~ "You won't beat me Tobi" I announced smugly, staring at him in triumph. Tobi just stared at me, and it was seriously starting to piss me off.

I put my hands on my hips. "What are you staring at me for?" I snapped. Tobi blinked, and returned back to reality. "Tobi thinks that Shrimp-chan should stop being so dramatic." He deadpanned, tilting his head just the right way to allow a flash of his crimson sharingan in silent warning not to anger him.

I could have laughed out loud, did that bastard think he would intimidate me? ME of all people? What a stupid man! I won't back down, not to anyone...Well within reason of course...

I had no problem picking a fight with Tobi...Madara...Whoever he was..That's how Noelle taught me to act, and so I will, with my head hung high.

I may be a klutz. But I was still capable of fighting."Why do you think that it's alright to call me 'shrimp-chan'?" Only Kisame is allowed to call me that because he's an adorable shark! Are you an adorable shark? No? Exactly. So goodbye now." I said with a pout, I'm only slightly shorter than Karina! That does NOT make me a shrimp, well maybe to Kisame I'm a shrimp...But that's because he's a giant shark.

So with one last glare, I turned away resuming my previous mission and nothing was going to stop me this time! An evil smile stretched across my lips, this'll be fun...With all the annoying distractions finally over, I tapped impatiently on Kakuzu's shoulder.

He may kill me for this, but at least you could say that the amazing Imogene never gave up!

A goofy grin spread across my lips as he turned toward me, his cold eyes staring at me expectantly. "What?" He grumbled, clearly irritated from being distracted from his book.

I blinked, and a mischievous grin spread across my face. "I want to talk to you about...Money?" I flinched when I heard my confident statement turn into a question.

He arched an eyebrow at my words. "What about it?" He asked, gruffly, his eyes once again turning to his book.

I huffed. How dare he ignore me! I had a momentary fault in confidence, and I was fine now after giving myself another pep talk. My pep talks basically included pumping up my ego. Which, truthfully was already big enough.

My eyes narrowed at his lack of interest in me, and with a grin. I knew exactly what I was going to do...I don't care IF he kills me...Actually I do care, he can kill me as soon as I make beautiful babies with Hidan, I will then be able to die without regrets. In fact, I'm such a kind person, maybe one time Hidan and I do the dirty Kakuzu can join!

Then it's fun for everyone...Well not everyone...But everyone important! See? I truly am a good person. I'm willing to share my sexy jashinist- but only with the adorable miser. That's it. No one else. EVER.

So with an evil grin, I knew just the way to make Hidan jealous, and with that thought in mind I innocently asked Kakuzu. "Would you like me to get you a drink?" My head was cocked to the said, and I was the absolute picture of adorable, he wouldn't be able to refuse. He turned to me. "very well" He muttered uncaringly, his face buried back into the book. that's when the fun would really begin. He was going to regret his decision. Heh.

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point of View.<strong>

My jaw snapped open, and with widened eyes I took in the sight of Bennett and Konan- I squinted...What are they doing? It was a rather suggestive postion...

But nothing appeared to be going on, plus Konan could handle herself. So without any words, I turned on my heel and quickly left the room so I didn't disturb him anymore than I already had.

Bennett had always been a notorious womanizer, but I had thought that Konan was smart enough not to fall for his words. Was something else going on? If it was, why didn't he tell me?

I'm his sister- Sorry, his twin sister. Which means he owes me an explanation.

Even though it didn't seem like it, Bennett was incredibly perverted, he probably rivaled Kakshi and Jiraiya...Yeah that's how bad it is...

I sighed, my hand resting on my sweaty forehead this was far too troublesome. If he manipulates Konan, and Nagato- erm, Pein finds out...He'll probably kill my brother.

This is not good, not good AT ALL. You know, I constantly live in fear that i'm accidently going to call Pein 'Nagato.' It scares me everyday, because what if I accidently say it in front of his men. Yeah...He'd kill me in a heartbeat.

It's somewhat nerve wrecking to live in the same house with deadly criminals that could slaughter you without a care in the world. So I hope I never do.

It wouldn't end nicely...I could only hope that Bennett didn't do anything stupid. Now I'm worrying, why should I even care? "_He's you're brother dumbass. That's why." _Ugh. Even my mind was insulting me, I knew what I was going to have to do to make sure Pein doesn't kill my brother..I was going to have to cock block him. I shuddered, how unpleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point of View.<strong>

I gaped at the place where my sister had once stood, her body rigid, and her face...Oh shit I knew that look, that look meant that she was misinterpreting things as usually.

I wasn't planning on having sex with Konan, I valued her as a friend and I would never do that to her. My sister was reading the situation all wrong...My eyes widened in horror, what if she tells Pein?

It was just like liquid ice had spread through my veins, my body froze up. He'll castrate me for sure. Oh shit...I know I used a lot of women in the past- I still do actually, but I wasn't that bad that when I was in the same room with a woman other than my sister, people automatically assumed things?

Okay...Yeah...Maybe I was that bad but still! That was an unfair judgement.

Stressed out beyond reason, I leaned further into Konan's hands, my eyes avoiding her questioning gaze that was now burning a hole in my back.

Today was going to be a very long...Irritating day I could just feel it in my bones. I guess there was nothing else to do but wait to get Karina alone later to discuss what she thought I was doing. Troublesome women...Especially my darling little sister, oh what a joy she is.

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point of View.<strong>

I paced inside my warm bedroom, my hands behind my back, and my jaw clenched tightly. As I saw it..There were three ways to go about this situation.

1: I cock block them so much that they finally end their relationship.

2: I make sure Pein doesn't find out about said relationship at all. EVER.

3: I could just tell Pein, and get this bullshit over with, my brother would probably be castrated, but he'd deserve it for being a jerk anyway...

Okay...Maybe I couldn't go with 3...But I guess I could go with number 2 to begin with, or a mixture of 1 and 2. That could work...I flopped down on my bed, with a sigh of bitter exasperation.

This was going to be tough, and I certaintly have my work cut out for me. Just at that moment I heard the door creak open, and Pein walked in. His ringed eyes staring down at me with curiosity. "What are you doing Karina? Do you not feel like eating anything?" He asked politely, his rich voice filling the room.

I pressed my face into the bed to hide my blushing face, his voice was so cute~ I was going to die!

I had always loved Pein's voice, though I prefer Nagato's over Pein's. His voice is much cuter, I don't know what it is. I used to re-watch every Nagato/Pein episode JUST to hear his voice...I'm crazy...I know...

I turned to face him, my blush fading. "N-no I'm not hungry at all. Thank you for asking Pein" I flinched at my stutter, which ultimately amused the pierced ginger.

The slight twitch of his lips alerted me of his amusement. I huffed. "What's so funny?" I snapped at him. He arched an eyebrow. "Nothing at all Karina, I am just merely taking notice of your changes in attitude. Do you think that you are perhaps Bipolar?"

He asked politely, a smirk arising from his features. I glared. "No!" I said defensively. I was not bipolar! How dare he even think that. Hmph...he rolled his ringed eyes, and turned away, making another remark under his breath which I couldn't hear he left the room, the door closing softly behind his retreating figure. I glared at the door...Damn that sexy ginger..

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point Of View.<strong>

I giggled. This was going to be the best part of my day I could just feel it and with a kind smile, I placed the drink beside the stitched miser. Who took a hesitant sip with a mumbled "Thanks" My smile widened and I went to watch tv, Karina takes incredibly strong sleeping pills.

So he'll be out before I finished watching television. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later, the medication began to take effect.

He had put the book down and was now wearily staring at the television, occasionally closing his eyes just for them to be forced open once again. He was determined to fight off the sleep it seemed, that just wouldn't do, but I knew not to interfere, or it would look suspicious.

I gave him a high dosage of the medication. So he'll succumb to it eventually, it was inevitable to even bother fighting sleep.

Sleep will always win in the end. I let my hair down with a tired sigh, my brown locks spilling back down to their usual place. Now that the biggest part of my plan was complete, I was hoping to stop doing all this thinking, I mean. It made me feel badass to outsmart one of the most intelligent members of the Akatsuki, but thinking this much was starting to hurt my head.

I just wanted to piss off Deidara, Hidan, or Saso-chan. But I knew that I couldn't have my fun until I got Hidan talking to me again. I pouted, this shit was unfair. How come I have to do all the work?

A few more minutes passed, as I watched the clock tick with impatient eyes. I glanced over at Kakuzu, to see his eyes slowly shutting...Finally! I could almost dance I was so happy~ His eyes finally fluttered shut, and a light snoring sound was heard.

I got up from my chair eagerly, It was time to begin!~ I leaned down, and heaved him up, wrapping his limp arm around my shoulder as I grabbed him around the waist.

Walking him down the hall and toward my room, I couldn't help the giggle of excitement as I brought him into his room...Which he happens to share with Hidan..

I placed Kakuzu on the bed, my grin nearly hurting my face, and I leaned in to kiss him quickly. I pouted at his unresponsive, stiff lips. But knowing he was asleep, I didn't really care very much.. I took his shirt off, running my hands over his stitched chest with a happy sigh as I leaned in to kiss him once again...

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point of View.<strong>

I was laying down on my bed, my eyes closed in an attempt to sleep. Pein's sleeping body resided just inches away from mine, and I could feel the pleasant warmth of his body heat on my skin.

With a content smile I drifted off to sleep...Yeah, right! Like that was going to happen, just as soon as I was about to fall asleep. A loud yell, and a girl's scream interrupted me.

I flew up in a sitting position. My eyes wide, Pein also rose his questioning gaze on me. I merely shrugged, tossing the blankets covering us aside. "You know, sometimes I feel as though I'm a mother to a bunch of bratty children." I said with a tired sigh.

Turning to look at the 'god' beside me. He nodded. "I also get this feeling, they truthfully are just like children, mentally unstable children you'll get used to it." He muttered crankily.

Woah, seems like someone isn't a morning person. I giggled, and he arched a confused eyebrow. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned.

I snickered. "Nothing mumsy." I said, failing to control my laughter as it burst from my lips. Pein glared, his eye twitching. "whatever you say, daddy." He said cooly, walking away from me and into the hall.

Daddy?

I arched an eyebrow and with a shrug, I just accepted it being far too tired to argue with him.

I trailed after Pein, going into Kakuzu and Hidan's room. My eyes widened, and a crimson blush spread across my cheeks. What. The. Hell?

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, as I took in the sight of Imogene, wearing nothing but her underwear, and a bra. She was sitting on Kakuzu's bed, her expression that of complete innocence.

Kakuzu, and Hidan on the otherhand, looked absolutely furious. I then notcied the lack of clothing that Kakuzu possessed. His bare chest partially covered by the light coloured blankets.

My blush deepened. "What is going on in here?" Pein questioned coldly. Hidabn turned his angry eyes toward Pein. "Leader-sama! I walked in on this bitch trying to rape my partner! Like seriously, what the FUCK?" Hidan shouted angrily, throwing a glare at the oh so 'innocent' Imogene.

My jaw dropped open, and my hands went to cover my eyes. This was absolutely unbelieveable..."Hey in my defense! Maybe if you hadn't ignored me! I wouldn't have had to stoop to desperate measures you dickface!" Imogene fumed. Hidan opened his mouth to retaliate, and thus...It begins...

* * *

><p><em>DONEDONEDONE~ <em>

_Hope you all enjoyed it. (: _


	16. The Mess, Forgiveness, and The Fair

_Hey everyone. I have to make this quick because I have an appointment in like, 10 minutes. So I hope all of you enjoy it, I wasn't really going to update for a little while longer...I was basically guilted into it. D; Anyway, Thanks to all of those who reviewed and If I haven't thanked you personally it's because you were anonymous. So I'm thanking you now. :D Hehehe. Well gotta go! Excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes I was too lazy to edit. I'll see you all at the bottom. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point Of View<strong>

I stood there, my expression carefully blank. I could not believe what I had seen only moments earlier. I sighed, this was going to be a difficult mess to clean up and all I wanted was to return to my peaceful slumber. At the moment however, It was simply unattainable because of those loud morons arguing back and forth with each other.

At this point Imogene's screeching had roused everyone else in the household, and they all had a different reaction to the scene before them.

Kisame's jaw hit the floor, Itachi faceplamed, Deidara though it was "Fucking hilarious, un!" He was now rolling on the floor, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sasori merely observed the scene with an amused smirk seemingly glued to his lips. Tobi on the otherhand, was freaking out. He was running around screaming that "Dirty, perverted demons would taint him." Yeah...We don't know either.

Noelle, and Bennett looked like they were going to kill someone, which at some point of the night...They probably will. Konan shook her head in exasperation, I kind of feel bad for Konan. She's surrounded by morons, I know the feeling all too well.

Zetsu was basically arguing with himself over whether or not he should give a fuck. In the end, the black side of him won, and now he could care less about this whole ordeal. At the moment, I was pondering the best way to approach this, but with my pounding headache it seemed impossible to think this through.

"Don't fucking argue with me, you crazy bitch!" I sighed, that was Hidan's enraged voice alright. I turned my head to look at him, he was stiff, and obviously furious. I ran a hand down my face tiredly. "Will you stop bitching please? I have a headache." I snapped, all I wanted was to sleep.

Of course, my comment only enraged Hidan more. Deidara thought all of this was pretty funny judging by the fact that his laughter had increased tenfold. hidan glared at me, fury glimmering through his violet orbs. "What the fuck ever! Who gives a shit about your headache! just stay the fuck out of it, seriously." He snapped, hastily turning back toward Imogene.

My eyes widened in shock. Did he seriously just say that? I felt a large hand fall onto my shoulder, and push me aside. I fell into a confused Pein, who arched an eyebrow at me. I merely looked back at the person who had pushed me. It was Bennett, at that moment my eyes widened. Bennett was radiating fury. I guess that had been the last straw for him. I gulped, he was going to destroy Hidan.

The poor Jashinist wouldn't even see it coming. I panicked slightly, removing myself from Pein, I crept into my brother's view of Hidan. Hoping he'd calm down some. Yeah, It didn't work... Bennett marched past me, going straight for him. With a sigh, I resigned myself to watching.

By then, everyone except for Hidan and Imogene had noticed my brother and everyone was watching with varying degrees of anticipation. Noelle was cheering him on, and Tobi was telling Bennett to banish the 'Dirty perverted demons.' Well...I guess I shouldn't be worried anyway. Hidan is immortal after was probably just going to be excruciatingly painful for him.

I watched as Bennett hastily crossed to the room, stopping only when he reached the oblivious Jashinist. My brother tapped him on the shoulder, and Hidan whirled around. "What?" he snapped, turning his furious eyes on my brother. Bennett didn't even give Hidan time to blink, with one graceful moment, he pulled his arm back and then quickly shot it forward straight into Hidan's face.

The effect was immediate, the room went silent apart from a shocked gasp or two, and the sickening crack of Hidan's jaw. He was knocked to the floor, and my brother ominously stood over him.

"There are two major points that I wish to make. One: Imogene does not deserve to be yelled at, I honestly have no idea why she even likes you. I personally think you're a prick, and you're going to apologize. Two: If you ever speak to my sister that way again, I will break your face. Do you understand?" He asked sweetly. Pressing his foot into the Jashinist's jaw. Hidan nodded his assent, and just like that. Brother was off of him.

I giggled. "Thank you brother." He merely nodded, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to sleep, you coming Konan?" He asked gently. She nodded with a small smile, trailing after him.

Deidara and Noelle were howling with laughter, holding onto Sasori to remain upright much to his annoyance.

I yawned, stretching my sore limbs. "I'm going back to sleep as well. Goodnight everyone." I did a half wave as I turned to leave, grabbing mumsy's arm as I left. I could feel the aqnnoyance radiating off of him in waves at my action. I turned back to look at him. "Oh grow up, I know you're tired too." I stated smugly, shutting the door to my bedroom behind us. What a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point Of View.<strong>

I watched with curiosity, and slight amusement as Hidan peeled himself off of the ground with a groan of pain and a stream of profanties.

He rubbed at his face, blood was still oozing from his mouth. He turned toward me, catching me watching him. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He growled. I opened my mouth to answer his question, only to be cut off.

He sighed. "Never mind, just let me get this fucking apology out of the way." He told me tiredly. "I'm fucking sorry alright, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. You just pissed me the fuck off. Got it?" He asked, defeat lacing his tone.

I giggled, my eyes lighting up with happiness." I forgive you!" I yelled, jumping forward, I clutched onto him. I nestled my face into his neck, when it grew hot I laughed. "Awe, are you blushing?" I teased.

I felt Hidan stiffen, and he tried to pull me from him. "No I am fucking not!" I smiled. "You know what? You're cute when you're embarrassed." I cooed. "Bitch! Don't fucking push your luck. Plus, we all know I'm cute. I'm drop dead fucking sexy." He reminded, I snickered. "Damn straight." I kissed his cheek beaming at him. I could honestly get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point of View.<strong>

After laughing at Hidan's pain with Sasori and Deidara, I had returned to the room I shared with Kisame and Itachi. I mean, I was angry with Imogene, but that can wait until later. I wasn't about to lose more sleep over this.

Groaning, I manuevered myself into my spot on the bed. Itachi shifted, and Kisame snoring grew somewhat louder. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was launched into a dreamless sleep...

I felt the sun hitting my eyelids, It was so warm and far too bright. I scrunched my face up in annoyance. "Fuck off" I groaned, rolling over to shield my face from the light. It was still too early for me. "Who exactly are you telling to 'fuck off'?" A bored voice questioned me.

I glared into my pillow. "The sun, and you, because you're in here annoying me." I muttered. "Damn puppet" I heard his footsteps approach the bed.

Suddenly, I was ripped from my wonderful bed, and I was thrown onto the cold floor. "Karina wanted me to wake you up, she needs to speak with you." He told me dully. I glared up at him from my place on the floor. "Piss off, fucking puppet bastard." I sneered. He merely rolled his eyes in annoyance, grabbed the back of my shirt, and pulled me into the living room despite my violent protests.

When we entered the room, I met the smiling face of Karina. I was furious. "Why the fuck did you send the puppet bastard to wake me the fuck up?" I screeched, feeling betrayed. She knows not to wake me up until noon! She nodded. "I know that, and I'm sorry. But I'll love you forever if you go get the groceries for me today, I have to work in an hour. Please!" She pleaded, her green eyes begging with me.

I sighed in resignation. "Fine, whatever. But if I go, the fucker who woke me up goes too." I muttered. She nodded. "That's fine with me." She chirped. I nodded dully, roughly grabbing Sasori and throwing him outside along with the car keys. "Start the car, I'll be out in a minute." I grumbled, going to change clothes because for some odd reason, I didn't think froggy pajama's were socially accepted things to wear in public.

After changing into a blue dress, I walked outside. It was a lovely day outside, so warm...My eyes closed, drifting into a daydream when a car horn brought me back to reality. I glared at the smirking redhead in the car.

I got in the car, slamming the door viciously behind me. "Oh, How terrifying." He taunted. His golden orbs dancing with amusement. "Don't act so arrogant, you still play with dollies." I reminded cheerfully. He glared coldly at me. "I'll kill you." He stated flatly.

I smirked. "I'm not scared of you, besides it was just a joke." My eyes lit up, in the grocery store parking lot there was a fair. "Fuck yes!" I cheered happily, nothing could ruin my mood. "We're not going in there." Sasori deadpanned.

Well, it's official. My mood was indeed ruined.

"Yes we are puppet bastard." I snapped, daring him to defy me. "No we are not brat." He said with a glare. I shrugged. "Fine" I said curtly. His eyes widened at how easily I had given up. I smirked evilly. "If you don't, I'll just tell everyone about your parental issues. I bet they'll all laugh." I said threateningly. "Whatever" he snarled, "Come on then. I hate to be kept waiting." He fluidly exited the car.

I followed behind him in a daze. Did he really just agree to do what In wanted? I snickered. YES! This was perfect blackmail material.

I ran to catch up with him, he was moving quickly. His face showing nothing but dread. I snickered at his pain, as soon as we bought tickets from the shady man at the ticket booth I was running toward the rides, dragging the puppet master with me.

We rode on every single ride in the fair, from the boring ones to the thrilling ones. By the ending of it all, I was beaming with excitement, a sick feeling nestled in my stomach as usually. I've never thrown up though. Karina has. It was the funniest shit ever, well it was until you're stuck with holding her hair.

The sky had gone dark already, I was clinging to Sasori trying to convince him to go on one last ride. He was slightly annoyed, but he had loosened up from earlier and he was actually a decent person...Erm...Puppet to be around. He sighed. "Fine" He said, sighing in exasperation. I grinned, and we got in line for the ferris wheel.

Ever since I was a kid, I always ended the day at the fair with one last ride on the ferris wheel. No one usually went on with me because by that time Karina was violently sick, and Bennett was busy taking care of her. It'll be different actually going on the ferris wheel with someone. But it'll be bearable I'm sure. We got in the bright pink cart, and prepared to go up.

I smiled at Sasori. "You know what puppet bastard, you're actually not that bad." He chuckled. "Whatever you say, brat." He teased, leaning back and closing his eyes. I patted his head indulgently. "You know you had fun puppet bastard, don't deny it." I said tauntingly.

He opened his eyes for a moment. "I suppose I did actually. You do realize though, that we've been here all day and that Karina is most likely furious." He reminded. I cringed. "Tell you what, I'll take all the blame, if...You win me that Pikachu!" I yelled pointing down at the giant yellow blob down below.

I stared at me. "Really?" He deadpanned. "Yes really! I've been trying to win that fucking thing for years!" I snarled. "It's fucking impossible." He rolled his eyes. "Fine brat, but you have to take all the blame. Understand?" I nodded quickly, and as soon as we got off of the ferris wheel I tore straight to that one game.

I gave Sasori a serious look, and he nodded. So we paid for the game, and Sasori using his ninja skills managed to knock all of the blocks off the table. I cheered. "Fuck yes! Way to go danna!"

I then covered my mouth in shock. What. The. Fuck.

The only thing going through my mind was a stream of violent profanites. I nervously looked over at Sasori to see if he had heard. Based on the smug smirk he wore, he obviously had. My face heated up, and I grabbed Pikachu from him, and buried my flaming face in soft yellow fabric. "T-this doesn't change anything, you're still a puppet bastard!" I screeched, panicked. He chuckled, he reached over and ran a hand through my hair. "I expect no less brat." He said with a small smile on his lips.

My embarrassment was then stopped by the shouting of a blonde woman across the parking lot. Sasori and I looked at each other. "Oh shit."

* * *

><p><em>Alright, Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I know it was short, but I'm really busy with school work, and I have exams soon. On the plus side. I have about, 28 days of school left. ;D Buh Bye. (: <em>


	17. The Abandoned, and The Plans In Place

_Anyway, Hi how're you all doing? It's been a while I know. I apologize. I'm really lazy. But I don't have school until Thursday, so I figured I'd update. (I was also bribed into it.) I don't know If I really like this chapter. But I hope that you guys do. (: So yup. Enjoy!~_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's point of view.<strong>

As Karina began to approach us, her killer intent rolling off of her in waves I trembled. Sasori's cold form had completely stiffened, and he stared emotionlessly at her.

If I wasn't so terrified of my blonde friend, I might have laughed. Sasori appeared to be tensing up for a fight which of course was utterly ridiculous Karina was merely a highschooler- and a woman at that.

Sasori's pride would never allow that, well...Until Sakura kicked his puppet ass. I swear, If I ever meet her. I'm going to fuck her shit up, no questions asked. Fucking pink bitch, anyway rant over.

Moving on...Karina grew closer, her green eyes blazing with anger, her fists were clenched at her sides. I cowered behind my red headed companion. Sasori looked down at me accusingly. "I blame you for this." He whispered harshly in my ear. I glared up at him. "Shut up puppet bitch you had fun, don't deny it." I snarled right back at him.

He rolled his liquid honey orbs. "You seem to forget that I am a puppet, I feel nothing." He reminded boredly- As if he were telling a story for the 100th time. I snorted and with a devious smile, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I hastily retreated, turning to run away from both the puppet, and my best friend.

"See you later, bitches!" I yelled over my shoulder, cackling evilly.

But of course...I forgot one vital piece of information...

Sasori's a ninja.

He appeared in front of me and coldly grabbed the back of my shirt, lifting me off of the ground. "What you did could be classified as sexual assault." He stated impassively, staring up at me.

I pouted. "Bitch please, you liked it. 35, and that's the most you've probably ever gotten. Be grateful." I announced with a smirk. he glared. "If that's what helps you to sleep at night brat, I won't argue." He deadpanned.

I snickered. "Sasori, the 35 year old virgin." I sang, my grin stretching wide across my face. His eye twitched, a look of annoyance present on his face. Before I even noticed, Sasori moved his face to mine.

His cold lips pressing against my own. My eyes widened and my face burned. I closed my eyes wishing for him to continue but just as quickly as it had started, the kiss ended. I made a noise of annoyance, and he chuckled.

He released my shirt and I fell clumsily to the cold concrete. He winked. "Have fun with your best friend, I'll see you later." He told me smugly and with that, he had abandoned me to fend for myself against my homicidal best friend.

I groaned, moving my hands to cover my face I was laying on the cold ground waiting for my death. As I heard light footsteps approaching I tensed praying for a quick death...I heard the footsteps come to a halt right beside me.

I shut my eyes tighter, but then I felt a hand patting my shoulder urging me to open my eyes. I cracked open my left eye, and took in the sight of Karina...She was giggling...I arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to kill me now?" I asked fearfully.

She snickered. "Nope." I merely acted that mad because I wanted to see how much power I have over you. Damn, I feel like a god. I purposely told you to go because I knew the fair was here, and I think Sasori needs a little fun in his life." She announced, her voice smug.

I glared. "WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO DIE!" I yelled, fuming. She shook her head. "Nope, If I killed you, my life would be so fucking boring." She reminded sweetly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever then." I said dismissively, moving to get up. With a huff, Karina quickly jumped on top of me. "Nu uh. You're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell happened a few minutes ago with Sasori." She demanded, her green eyes narrowed.

I sighed. "No idea, he just kissed me." I muttered. "I'm going to kill him, beat him until he's nothing but a pile of damn splinters." I said angrily. "He left me to die!" Karina cocked her head to the side. "But you didn't die, so relax." She said with a smile. I flicked her forehead. "Hell no, I'm going to beat him."

She sighed in exasperation. "Do you have to beat every boy that comes close to you?" She said with a sigh. "I want nieces and nephews! Don't be so stingy!" She whined pathetically pawing at my arm.

I shook my head. "I can't believe I'm scared of you. This is ridiculous, and hell no! Not at this age! Are you a psycho!" I yelled, my eyes wide, and my face on fire. She giggled. "Fine, I'll give you more time. But I want some." She sang, getting off of me, and walking away.

When she noticed that I wasn't following her. She snapped her fingers, like she used to when we were little. I shook my head, getting up to follow her to the house. It was dark and chilly, all I could think of was a warm bath, and seriously harming that damn puppet.

He better watch his back. Fucker...

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point of view.<strong>

I smiled slightly, I was glad that someone had taken an interest in her. She was a little too rough for most boys, they all usually had a tendency to run away. Noelle was gorgeous, but her temper truthfully wasn't but Bennett, Imogene and I have gotten used to it.

It was odd to see someone else taking a liking to her, which was great. But I wish the puppet bastard would "gtfo". I'm saying that in the nicest way possible.

I'm still having a problem with Konan and my brother being together. But I love Konan so I guess I can deal with it. But still...ugh. I'm a selfish person, I don't share everyone should know this already.

I rolled my eyes, I could live with this though. They're all happier, and in the end that's the only thing I care about. I sighed, and shook my head with a smile. I snapped my fingers once more, a grin reaching my face when I heard Noelle groan and yell "Fuck off" Back when we were children, I always used to snap my fingers when I wanted something.

Now when I do it, Noelle, and Bennett always look my way, and twitch. It's quite entertaining to say the least. Though I don't think that they find it very funny... But oh well they have to deal with it.

When I saw my beautiful house In the distance, I couldn't help grabbing Noelle's hand, and running toward it. I heard her yelling for me to slow down, but I didn't care all I wanted was to go home.

Once I was in front of my door I flung it open dramatically. "Hey guys! we're back!" I announced cheerfully. Struggling to take my shoes off, it didn't end very well, needless to say- I ended up on the floor with my shoes still on my feet. I heard a lot of laughter at my expense. "Fuck all of you." I sniffled, finally getting my shoes off.

I walked toward the couch, and plopped down right beside Pein. He placed a hand on my leg, and I smiled, leaning on him. I was tired. All that walking was exhausting. With a horrible realization.

My eyes napped open. "Noelle!" I shouted, and she stared at me with surprise. "What?" She asked urgently. "We did all that walking, when you took the car with now tomorrow, we have to walk back down and get it." I groaned. "I had completely forgotten." I said sadly. By Noelle's horrified face, I could tell that she had come to that same conclusion, before I had said anything.

She and I groaned in unison. Flopping back on to my orange haired companion, I began to sulk. "Damn this sucks." I muttered. I heard a few members chuckle. I glared. "All of you shut up." I snapped tiredly. I closed my eyes, and began to drift to sleep on Pein. I'll deal with all of this tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point of view.<strong>

"Awe, Look at that! Rina and Pein are snuggling." I sang, a devious smile firmly in place. Hidan snorted, wrapping his arm around me. "They're fucking disgustingly sweet. Fucking seriously, I'm getting Jashin Damned cavities. I'll never be able to look at that fucker the same way again." Hidan announced quite loudly.

I watched as Pein opened his eyes to glare at us. "That is enough out of the both of you." He commanded coldly. I snickered. "Ouuuh, he's getting defensive!" I taunted.

Pein's eyes narrowed, and with one swift, and graceful movement. Pein was in front of us, staring down at out fearful faces with an obvious smirk.

"That is what I thought." He answered smugly. Picking up Karina, and leaving to go to her room.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "He's fucking scary." Hidan muttered. I made a noise of agreement, leaning into him. He sighed, running his hands gently through my hair.

I smiled, and nestled into his neck. "I'm tired, I think we should go to sleep now." I said with a smile, my voice muffled by his hair. He nodded, and I felt him get up. I closed my eyes, It had been a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point of view.<strong>

I rolled my eyes, Konan and I were the only ones who remained awake in the living room. Tobi had drifted off on the couch, as had Zetsu.

Karina, Pein, Imogene and Hidan had gone to their rooms. Ever since Imogene and Hidan had gotten closer, Imogene decided to move from Deidara's and Sasori's room (Much to Sasori's relief.) Into Hidan's and Kakuzu's room.

Everyone besides Konan, Sasori, Noelle, and I were asleep actually. I could hear them fighting in the other room. I sighed, and Konan pressed closer to me, though her mind was not on me, but sadly it was on the yaoi pictures on Karina's laptop.

I blame these bitches for corrupting my girlfriend. I pouted, and Konan noticed. She giggled. "Oh please, don't pout at me you big baby." She teased, pecking me on my nose.

I grunted. "Whatever you say." With a yawn, I grabbed Konan and stood up. "I'm going to sleep, I'm exhausted. You coming?" I questioned tiredly. She nodded, pressing her head against my chest. I smiled. "Alright then."

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point of view.<strong>

I glared at Sasori, and cracked my knuckles threateningly. He merely smirked. "You're dead!" I yelled angrily at him. He arched an eyebrow, and innocently questioned. "What did I do?" I glared. "You kissed me! You also left me for dead!" I shouted.

He chuckled. "Well, when I kissed you, I didn't hear you complaining. As for the 'Left for dead' Matter. You left me to die first, so technically you asked for it." He announced coldly.

My eyes widened. "I-I Knew you were a ninja and could get away! You seem to forget that I can't run as fast as you. Jerk wad..." I muttered the last part in irritation. He arched an eyebrow.

"Jerk wad?" He repeated with amusement lacing his normally bored tone.

I glared. "Yes. You're a jerk wad, puppet bitch. Deal with it." I commanded. He mock bowed. "As you wish, almighty Noelle." I smirked. "Much better, very convincing." I giggled, nodding in approval.

He rolled his eyes. "So am I forgiven for leaving you to die?" He muttered sarcastically. I nodded. "Fine. But this is the only time I plan on letting you off easy. Remember that." I stated smugly.

He sighed in exasperation. "Yes leader-sama" He mocked. I laughed, patting his head. "Damn straight, now you have the right idea." He glared at my offending hand. I snickered. "Awe, does me patting your head bother you?" I taunted.

He merely grunted, quickly removing my hand from his crimson hair. He flicked me on the nose. "Yes, It bothers me a fair amount. Don't do it again, I may not be so kind the next time.

I could always use a new puppet." He threatened. I laughed. "Bitch please, You wouldn't dare." He glared at me. "You forget that I happen to be an S-class criminal." He spoke flatly. I smirked. "You're scared of Karina, I'll be fine." I reminded teasingly.

I kissed his cheek, and with that I turned to leave his room. He grabbed my wrist, and kissed my forehead. "I win." He stated impassively.

I arched an eyebrow, but at that time. I was being pushed out of his room. "Goodnight Noelle." He told me, hastily shutting the door behind me.

I blinked in confusion, but with one last look at his door, I shook my head and returned to my bedroom. I was truthfully exhausted. I could always deal with it tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person.<strong>

Karina, Imogene, Bennett, and Noelle had all lined up in front of the door. "Anyway, we have to go visit Bennett's and my parents at the cemetery. Noelle and Imogene wanted to accompany us, so none of us will be around to watch you today.

I hope that you'll all be on your best behavior. We'll be back at around dinner time with something to eat. Alright?" Karina questioned the crowd of Akatsuki members, to which they all nodded. "Great, well...We'll be back in a few hours. Don't destroy my house." Karina threatened.

Grabbing her purse, and throwing it over her shoulder, they all left. Closing the door gently behind them. The Akatsuki stared at each other for a moment as If deciding what to do, when finally the silence was broken by Deidara. "Do you know how to get us home yet Leader-sama, un?" He questioned quietly.

Pein nodded, "I believe that I may have found a way, and if all goes as planned, we will all be able to leave in at least 4 weeks." None of them truly wanted to leave of course, but they all had responsibilities, and things left to do.

Itachi smiled slightly, soon he will be able to see his precious little brother again.

* * *

><p><em>I kind of got the whole nieces and nephews thing from one of my best friends. Every time I bring up a boy, he's just all like. "Is he hot? I was Grandchildren you know!" I'm all like. "Uhhhm. No. Gtfo." I don't know why my friends are so strange. <em>

_Anyway, I really hoped that you liked it, and once again sorry for the wait! This chapter was really mushy. I almost couldn't write it.  
>Well anyway, Merci! (: Fan Fiction keeps changing things, I'm so confused. Like really? Da hell is this? Anyway, I gotta go finish my essay. bye. (:<br>_


	18. The Cemetery

_Well, I sincerely apologize for my absence. Blame laziness. _  
><em>I started High school, so I'm not sure how much time I'll have to update. <em>  
><em>Well I'm almost done this fic. A few more chapters I'm estimating. Thanks to all of you for putting up with me. ;D <em>

**_Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point Of View.<strong>

As we neared the familiar gates of the cemetery the rain that had been falling harshly was letting up and the sun was beginning to show from behind the clouds. I stiffened slightly to myself when I felt a warm hand pat my arm gently.

Turning slightly I met my sister's curious eyes with a reassuring smile of my own. This seemed to satisfy her as she turned back toward her long time best friend and began to talk quietly about something.

"Bennett!" A shrill voice cut through my silence... Definitely Imogene.  
>Rolling my eyes I looked over my shoulder to look at the overly energetic girl.<p>

She was smiling brightly, and she looked incredibly out of place in this grim atmosphere. I arched an eyebrow at the girl. "Yes Imogene?"  
>She smiled "How long until we get to where we need to be?"<br>I looked over at the vast amount of stones around us. "A few minutes. This place is quite large." I answered dully.  
>She nodded. "Okay!" She proceeded to follow me through the graves. I was careful to step as far away as I possibly could from the stones.<p>

Cemeteries were not my favourite thing in the world, in all actuality they were incredibly creepy. Though, Karina loves to visit them, she says it's "peaceful"...Do you see what I live with? She's crazy...Sighing loudly to myself I finally located the stone we came to see. There under the shade of the trees was a perfectly polished, marble stone.

I smiled at it, and sat down beside it. I was exhausted from walking so far. Okay it wasn't that far. But I'm lazy so cut me some slack. Imogene plopped down beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
>I smiled at her. "We won't be here much longer. So don't worry."<br>She looked over at me and smiled "Okay Bennett. That's fine I'm not really in any rush."  
>I arched an eyebrow. "Oh please, you just want to go home so you can continue eating Hidan's face." I teased, laughing at her.<br>She glared, and jutted her bottom lip out. "Hmph, well he likes it."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Never said he didn't."<br>"Hmph." She scrunched her face up and crossed her arms.  
>I chuckled. "You're such a brat."<p>

I looked at her and made kissy noises much to her extreme displeasure. She glared fiercely. "Stop it! Don't make me beat you up!" She yelled, shoving me.  
>"Ouch, you wound me." I mocked, putting a hand over my heart.<br>She rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath she turned away from me.

I leaned against my parent's grave with a sigh. I really didn't want to be here, but as I looked over at my sister's smiling face I knew it was the right decision. Karina turned to look at me, a giggle escaping her lips at my glum face. "Oh quit whining you baby, we're leaving in a minute."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say boss man." I chuckled at her irritated face. If there was something I was good at, it would be the ability to piss people off in a matter of seconds.<p>

Karina walked over from her place by the grave and flicked my nose. "Shut up you're irritating. With a warning glare over her shoulder she returned back to the polished rock, a smile once again gracing her lips. She reached into her bag and pulled out a bouquet of lillies, they were our mother's favourite flower. We've been doing this for a while now, so much that we've gotten used to it. Well, partly anyway. The whole dead people underneath me thing kind of scares me.  
>Noelle looked over at me and smiled, she's been coming with us for a long time to this place.<p>

She likes it for whatever reason, I guess that's why Karina and her are such good friends, because they're both weird as shit. With a groan, I pulled myself off of the ground and looked at the stone. There was tons of weeds growing around it, but apart from that it seemed just as it was the time before. I bent down to pick out a few, and I retrieved the old bouquet that had wilted. With a quick smile at the grave, I turned to walk back to the car. I could hear the footsteps of the others following me quietly, we all just wanted to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's Point Of View.<strong>

We all looked grimly over at Nagato. Who had finished explaining what had to be done now, we would soon be able to leave. Our goal to peace would be realised, but I didn't really wish to leave. I was quite content and peaceful here. Though, explaining that to Nagato would be like talking to a brick wall. He was incredibly stubborn when it came to his ideals and could not be easily reasoned with.

With a sigh, I rose to take a walk outside. I couldn't be near any of them, they were all moping in their own ways. But I guess I was too. I would miss the people I had shared a house with, they were truly all interesting people. I walked outside into the sunshine, and sighed quietly to myself. Even though I was unhappy with Nagato's decision, I would stand by it faithfully as I always have. That was the one thing that would never change.

My eyes widened as I saw Karina's car pull in. I suddenly felt extremely sick. In was not ready to face any of them, and so I did what was best for me which was not so proudly running inside and locking myself away from them. It was incredibly childish, but I could not face them right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point Of View.<strong>

I walked up our driveway and into our house. I braced myself to a disaster, but everything was relatively clean and quiet...I looked around nervously, it was _too _quiet. Something must have happened. Something really bad must have happened. I started to freak out, what if they broke my tv? Or my computer? Oh my Jashin. Someone is going to die if they hurt my precious baby. I need a computer to live! I inwardly started to panic, and the panic just escalated when a somber Tobi appeared in front of me.

Finally I could no longer resist. "I know I'm going to regret asking this, but w-what did you break?"  
>He cocked his head to the side. "What does Rina-chan mean? Tobi was a good boy all day today! Aren't you proud of Tobi Rina-chan?" He announced with a giggle and an excited jump in the air. I arched an eyebrow, looking over at the strange masked man. "Okay, I'm trusting you. You better not have damaged anything. Understand? I'm going to ask Pein right now, and if you did. You get no reward. Got it?" I asked, my hands on my hips.<p>

He nodded, whimpering like a kicked puppy. I rolled my eyes, what a psycho. I went through the house in search of Pein. When I finally found him, he was knocking on my brother's door. "Konan? Are you in there?" He muttered into the door. "Yes. I am, what is it that you need Pain-sama?" Came the shaky reply from behind the door. I sneakily looked over at him and froze, he had noticed me. He chuckled slightly at my bad excuse for spying. "What is it that you need Karina?"  
>"U-uhm, I was just wondering if Tobi broke anything." I blushed at my stuttering, I completely interrupted him. He smiled slightly. "He did not."<br>I nodded quickly. "Okay, good. I'll be going now."  
>He just looked over at me and nodded, turning his attention back to the door. I took that as my cue, and I briskly walked down the hall back to where the others were.<p>

I noticed Tobi. "Alright Tobi, you're cleared. Here is some candy." I handed him a bag of Skittles to which he gratefully glomped me. We both hit the ground with a loud thud. I looked up at the man, my eye was twitching, and my back was now killing me. Plus he wasn't exactly what one would describe as 'light.' I ushered the gushing man off of me, and stood back up. "Do not do that again Tobi, you almost broke me." I muttered, shooting a glare at him. To which he just squealed. "Rina-chan is so cute when she's angry!~" I rolled my eyes. "Someone please kill him."  
>Bennett snorted. "Would if I could dahlin'."<br>I pouted, and apparently our noise had drawn the rest of the Akatsuki into the living room. They all looked at us with slight amusement, I honestly didn't think they cared if we killed Tobi. Deidara was grinning madly. "Please do it, un!"  
>Bennett sighed in exasperation. "See what you just did? You started this." He pointed at me accusingly. I put my hands up in defense. "Woah there, he was the one that almost flattened me. What do you expect me to do?"<br>He chuckled. "This is true, and no Deidara, nobody is killing Tobi."  
>Deidara instantly deflated. "Well, that's depressing un." He whined, walking out of the room with a slight wave over his shoulder.<br>I rolled my eyes at his behaviour, Tobi just whined.  
>"Hey Tobi, do you know where Konan is?" Bennett looked over at him.<br>Tobi put a hand to his chin in thought. "Tobi saw her go into your room Bennett!"  
>Bennett nodded. "Thanks kid."<br>He walked down the hallway and out of sight.  
>I sighed, following after him. This was not going to go over very well.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point Of View.<strong>

I reached the end of the hallway, aware that Karina had been following closely behind me. I turned toward her. "What is it?"  
>She turned away from me. "W-well Pein and Konan are busy talking. I already interrupted them once, it would be rude to do so again."<br>I rolled my eyes. "Well good thing it's me interrupting this time then eh?"  
>She glared at me, but as I walked away she still followed closely behind. It seems her curiosity got the better of her too. So as we approached the door we tip toed as quietly as we possibly could.<p>

Pressing our ears to the door, we strained to listen to the quiet murmurs inside the room.  
>"Why are you sulking? You are behaving like a child Konan."<br>"I am allowed to do as I wish Nagato. So long as I follow you, I do not see how it is any of your concern."  
>"Perhaps you are correct. Very well, act which ever way you wish. As long as it does not effect your ability to work. Then I no longer care." We heard footsteps, and we both scrambled to get away. But just then the door was thrown open, and out stepped Pein. His eyes showing nothing but anger.<br>I heard Karina gulp. "I told you this was not a good idea. Why don't you ever listen to me?!"  
>I glared at her to shut her up. By the look of her face she got the message. Pein simply looked at the both of us, and briskly walked into Karina's room. Slamming the door.<br>We both flinched, clutching our hearts. Then we both laughed, considering we just escaped death.

I stood up, quickly helping up my sister as well. We walked into my room cautiously, scared that an angry Konan would be the death of us instead. When Konan came into view she was sprawled on Bennett's bed, looking blankly upward at the ceiling. Cautiously I approached her, my sister decided to retreat to go calm Pein down.  
>"Konan?"<br>She blinked, and looked over at me. Her face betrayed none of her thoughts, it was just like she was looking through me. I waved slightly to get her attention, and her eyes snapped up to my face.  
>"Are you alright?"<br>She sighed. "No Bennett, I am not fine."  
>I inched closer to the bed, cautiously touching her face. "What's wrong?"<br>She leaned into my touch with another sigh. "Nagato has figured out a way to leave, and he wishes to go as soon as possible."  
>I froze, my eyes widening.<br>This could not be happening... With a sad smile, I plopped down beside her on the bed.  
>I ran my hands through her hair. "I love you, and I'll miss you."<br>She didn't say anything, she just smiled.  
>Which in the end was enough for me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point Of View.<strong>

I passed Sasori on the way into my room. He stared at me. "Do you know where Noelle is?"  
>I nodded and motioned up the hallway. "She's in the living room."<br>He nodded and walked away.  
>With a sigh I opened my bedroom door carefully.<br>Pein was sitting on the bed, staring at me. I waved and smiled slightly, he just merely nodded.  
>"What's got you down mommy?"<br>His lips cracked into a smile. "I am fine _daddy_."  
>I put my hands on my hips. "Somehow I don't believe you."<br>He chuckled. "I don't need you to."  
>I rolled my eyes and sat beside him. "What's on your mind?"<br>He smiled slightly. "I have never been very good with goodbyes."

* * *

><p><em>Well there you go, I'll have the next chapter up soonish. (I hope.)<br>I apologize for errors, I'm lazy and I have a lot to do today, I just made it time wise. So I hope all of you enjoyed it. Have a good day/night. _


	19. An Unexpected Goodbye

_Well this is the second last chapter. I'm quite happy with it. (: _

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point Of View.<strong>

I frowned at Pein "What exactly do you mean by that?"  
>He rolled his eyes. "Exactly what it implies Karina, We have found a way home and we are departing soon."<br>I froze in shock momentarily, glaring at him. "You could have at least warned us. Imogene is going to be a mess."  
>He glared "Do you honestly believe that it will only be Imogene that has problems with this? All of my men have been looking at me as though I'm a monster for wanting to leave. You know better than all of us that we have to return to our own world. I will not abandon my goal just for the sake of pleasing everyone." He sniffed stubbornly, looking over at me to respond.<p>

But honestly I couldn't.

I could not believe that this was happening. I was going to miss them more than I ever thought I would. So with a defeated sigh, I hugged Pein. Slowly he returned the gesture, shooting me the smallest of smile. Nodding once at Pein, "Well I guess this happens to be goodbye Mumsy."  
>Chuckling softly he nodded in return. "Goodbye Daddy, I will miss your company. You're one of the few people in this house that doesn't make me want to murder someone."<br>Winking I muttered. "I try."  
>I flicked one of his piercings to which his eye twitched. I was honestly going to miss this.<br>"Be careful, and don't do anything too stupid. Understand?"

He looked at me like I had gone insane by trying to give him orders. Well maybe I was indeed crazy, but it made me even more loveable. Everyone had to admit that.

So with a final hug and a small wave, I went to flee from the room.

Yeah apparently that wasn't going to happen any time soon. I realized this as I was pulled back to him abruptly. He looked away from me with an unsure expression. After a few minutes of me watching him ponder his decision, he seemed to have come to a conclusion and quickly pressed his lips to my own. I was mentally died, and I was sincerely hoping he didn't notice my squeak of surprise. When he pulled away and gave me an amused smirk. I knew he had.

My face a tomato red, I hastily kissed his cheek and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point of View.<strong>

After saying that I loved her I no longer felt the need to speak. The silence was pleasant, and we were both enjoying laying on my bed until Pein gave the order to leave. It wasn't the most touching goodbye, but in the end it was what would work best. Just getting to meet her was something that I can honestly say very few got to experience, and well we all knew that this wouldn't last forever. So with a sigh of contentment, I tightened my hold on her shoulders. The few months we were together were some of the best. Knowing that was good enough for the both of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point Of View.<strong>

I stared at Sasori wide eyed. "Please tell me this is a joke."  
>He shook his head slowly, giving me the response I feared.<br>Swallowing heavily I nodded. "A-alright, but you're still MY puppet bastard, got that?" I growled, with my hands falling onto my hips.  
>He chuckled, waving my comment off. "I got it, but you're still my brat."<br>I nodded, and shrugged my shoulders. "I can live with that."  
>He rolled his eyes, and pulled a bit of my hair. "I'll miss fighting with you."<br>My eye twitched. "I won't miss this!" Gesturing to his hand in my hair.  
>He smirked. "Oh well, I'll be gone soon so I have to make use of my time."<br>I glared. "Whatever, just avoid any pink haired bitches in the future. I swear to Jashin I'll beat her to death if she touches you"  
>He arched an eyebrow. "Very well."<br>"I'm serious, be careful and whatever you do, don't die!"  
>Sasori looked at me with a confused expression but nodded nonetheless.<p>

He yanked at my hair more, until my back was touching his chest. My face turned a deep red, and I struggled to push him off of me to no avail of course.

Rolling his eyes, he merely chuckled at my pathetic attempts at escaping. So with a dejected sigh I leaned against him. He ran his cold hands through my red hair, I sighed happily I wasn't exactly sure what his fascination with my hair was all about. But It wasn't exactly unpleasant so I allowed it for the short time I knew we'd have. He had always been my favorite character so now I'll hope that he follows my advice. Not that he's ever really listened to me before- I was pulled out of my inner musings when cold lips touched my cheek (which upon realizing whos lips they were) turned a lovely shade of what I'm sure was scarlet. I turned to glare at him, and I felt him tense up in preparation for the act of violence I was going to commit against him. But I just smiled, I'd allow his sexual harassment this one time. He should consider himself lucky.

He relaxed and chuckled at my reaction. "Have you gotten used to my so called 'sexual harassment'?"  
>I pondered his question for a moment. "Not even close, I'd watch my back in the future if I were you, puppet bastard."<br>Satisfied with my goodbye, I left the room with a wave. I needed to find Karina.

Well that had originally been the plan, until of course I heard the screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Imogene's Point Of View.<strong>

I sat there trying to process what Hidan was saying but as soon as he said. "Look bitch, we have to fucking leave now, leader's orders." My train of thought just stopped, I paled and clutched at my stomach I honestly thought I was going to be sick. I couldn't even lighten this situation and all I could think about was the end. I would never get to see any of these people again...I knew that if they left here, all of them would die and that part scared me the most. These people were friends of mine, they couldn't go. Not yet...There was so much more that I wanted to do to them, like dye Deidara's hair pink! This was a big problem, and I knew the solution. I looked around at all of the members in the room. Everyone apart from Pein, Sasori, Tobi and Konan were here so I decided to act now.

I pulled out the fiercest glare that I could muster. "No, you guys aren't going anywhere!"  
>I heard many of the members sigh at my antics, but I didn't care. They weren't leaving us yet.<br>Hidan grabbed my arm, and lifted me onto his back. He knew that I always loved piggybacks. I sighed happily, but realizing what he was trying to do I brought my glare back and secured it in place.  
>He sighed. "Come on, be easier to fucking get along with. We have to leave and you know this, you're just choosing to fucking ignore that small fact."<br>"No, you don't. Don't listen to Pein. He's a meanie!" I yelled in his ear, causing him to flinch and loudly swear at me.  
>"Okay listen little bitch, I love you okay? I also know I'm gonna regret saying that. But I have to listen to my fucking orders, and I don't really need you, Leader, and that damn Kakuzu on my ass all at the same time, seriously."<br>I lit up at the mention of 'love.' "YAY THE SEXY MAN LOVES ME! MWUAHAHAHA!"  
>He rolled his eyes. "Well that's the one thing I can definitely count on, you're always going to be fucking annoying."<br>I winked. "You know it."

Just then as I was celebrating my victory, Tobi and Konan walked in  
>Noticing my glare directed at Tobi, Konan simply shot me a sympathetic look, and mouthed an apology to me.<br>I then shifted my attention from her, and onto my target- Tobi.

I refused to believe that this was the end, so in a final attempt to keep the Akatsuki here I flung myself at Tobi with a battle cry. I knew who was forcing Pein to do this and I was furious. Konan quickly went to grab me, unfortunately I was used to dodging people and slipped away from her. I landed on top of Tobi. Angrily, I pulled my arm back and slammed it right into the masked man's arrogant face.

It left quite the crack on his mask, and at the time everyone had gone quiet possibly too shocked to say anything.. Konan quickly grabbed my shirt, hoping to pull me off of Tobi before he reacted. But it was too late, I saw his Sharingan flash angrily. I knew he was going to retaliate, so with one quick smile in Konan's direction I pushed her away from me. I could hear Hidan yelling at me to get the fuck away, but Kakuzu had blocked him from interfering. I knew then that I had made a stupid move, and had reacted without thinking it through more carefully.

Especially when I felt something sharp pierce through my soft flesh. I gasped in pain, and I let out a strangled scream.

Which I'm sure got Noelle's attention.  
>For the longest time, that had been all I had wanted. For her to acknowledge the fact that I was just as good as her when it came to fighting.<br>I saw, a red blur and in a matter of seconds an enraged red head had appeared at my side.  
>Konan grabbed Tobi, and called for Pein.<br>After Noelle showed up, the others weren't too far behind.  
>Noelle ran a hand gently through my hair, and whispered that everything would be fine.<p>

But I knew it wouldn't be.

So I just looked at her and grinned. "I guess I messed up again eh cousin?"  
>She just stared at me and with a small smile. Mumbled. "Yeah I guess you did. But we can get Konan to fix you like last time, you'll be fine!"<br>I shook my head.

"I have something I'd really like to say to all of you. Starting with Hidan. "

Hidan was then beside me in an instant looking at me with an unreadable expression. I knew that after this, he was going to beat the living fuck out of Tobi, and Noelle would gladly offer her assistance. The very thought started to make me giggle.  
>He arched an eyebrow at me, and I quickly returned to what I was previously going to say.<br>"Well as I was saying. Hidan, I absolutely fucking love you, so don't you dare ever shut up! Got that? Just keep on shouting and complaining! "  
>He grinned. "Of course I fucking won't bitch! No one could fucking stop me if they wanted to!"<br>I giggled and he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I hope you know that for pulling a fucking dumb ass stunt like that, I'm going to get Jashin to smite you right?"  
>I winked. "I would expect no less."<p>

"Alright! Now I need to get a few things off of my chest. Pein, I always thought the piercings looked tacky."  
>He merely frowned at my giggling figure.<p>

"Oh yeah Deidara...I really don't like you...So...Go die in a hole...Wait- that's Hidan's job... Never mind..."  
>"You're still so fucking annoying, un." Deidara glared at me, and I smiled mockingly at him.<p>

I looked over at Zetsu with a grin. "Zetsu... You're a sexy beast. Don't believe anyone who says otherwise!"  
>He smiled. "Thank you Imogene, <strong>Yeah thanks. But I already knew that." <strong>

I scanned the room, trying to find Benny. When my eyes finally fell on his tense form. I grinned. He gave a small smile in return.  
>"Benny? I love you. That's all you get." I chirped.<br>Benny rolled his eyes and nodded with a grim smile. "I love you too."  
>I cheered. "Yay! More men telling me they love me, I'm just that amazing!".<p>

Somewhere in the room, I swear I heard Karina facepalm. When I began to look around for her, she eventually came forward, tears streaming down her face.  
>"Karina, you're a boss. Keep being boss, you damn boss."<br>She nodded, sniffling. "Well of course."

For this one, I got more animated. "Konan... Konan I love you more than Benny does! Keep the Yaoi fandom alive! And kill Tobi! For Jashins sake, KILL TOBI!"  
>She smiled softly at me, and leaned down so that she could brush a piece of hair out of my eyes. "I will do my best to keep it alive, and just between us I liked you more than Bennett anyway."<br>Bennett heard her and started to whine, Konan merely winked at me and straightened back up.

"Oh bestie!" I announced with a giggle.  
>Sasori stepped forward, and leaned down next to me.<br>"Sasori, you're still mah bestie... So promise you'll make me into a sexy puppet, alright?"  
>He chuckled softly. "I promise to do so, If I can convince your cousin. Is that okay with you 'bestie'?"<br>He seemed to cringe when he said that word, but it made me happier than ever. "YAY! THANK YOU SASO-CHAN!"  
>rolling his eyes, he patted my head and moved out of the way for Kakuzu's turn.<p>

"Kakuzu... I confess... I did really want to rape you. Seriously. Also- It was me who posted those KakuHida pictures all over the walls. And I'm not fucking sorry!"  
>Kakuzu just smirked under his mask. "I'm going to miss you kid."<br>I beamed up at him, especially after I heard Hidan's furious voice. "THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING."

I motioned for Itachi to approach me. He flicked me on the forehead to which I whimpered pathetically. "Hmph, Itachi- Kill a girl called Sakura for me. She's annoying and I hate her."  
>He nodded. "Very well, I'll see what I can do."<br>I clapped my hands together. "Yay!"

I turned to my cousin, who had her fists clenched tightly, and an expression of utter fury.  
>"Noelle, don't go batshit when I die..." I mumbled quietly, my strength was starting to go, and I could see the blood oozing from my still form.<br>She gritted her teeth. "No promises. I love you, and I'm sorry Imogene."  
>I smiled. "Love you too!"<p>

Kisame walked up to me next, anger crossing his features. Uh oh. I feel bad for Tobi.  
>Okay, no, not really.<br>Weakly I told Kisame exactly what I thought of him.  
>"Kisame- You're the best. I seriously love you. I think you're the hottest thing since the sun."<br>He chuckled, and winked at me. "You know it sweetheart."

I icily turned to the object of my hatred. "And Finally...Tobi...I'm still more annoying than you...Bitch."  
>With a small giggle, I felt my eyelids getting too heavy to hold up.<br>All I wanted to do was sleep, and I knew exactly what was happening.

I was dying.

Knowing there wasn't a way that I could possibly avoid the inevitable.

I closed my eyes, and with a small smile. I embraced it.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm almost done. I tried my best on the death scene. So I hope it worked out okay.<br>_

_looking back at my writing of previous chapters. Ughh. It was horrible. That's quite embarrassing. Well anyway, I'll finish my big thank you speech next chapter. Have a nice day/Night! (:_

Excuse any errors I'm lazy.


	20. The End

_Well, I'm finally finished. ;D (Well, I was finished for awhile. I'm just lazy.) _

_Anyway, yeah...Enjoy it I guess? _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imogene's Point Of View.<strong>_

_Slowly, I opened my eyes. I squinted as the light flooded into my vision. After a few agonizingly long moments, my eyes had finally adjusted to the brightness around me. I blinked a couple of times, and slowly moved my body into an upright position. I felt incredibly stiff, but other than that...I didn't feel anything._

_ It was quite peaceful, and quiet...__It was seriously creeping me out. I turned my head to survey the rest of the area I found myself inhabiting. It was bright, and overly white everywhere. It just seemed to continuously stretch on and on... It was endless...Knowing that sent a wave of sadness crashing over me, I smiled slightly to myself. Is this how I'm to spend eternity? I couldn't help but laugh and instantly regretted it. The sound echoed in the vast, white area and gave off a very chilling, lonely effect. _

_I sighed. "well." I murmured out loud. "If I have to spend forever here, I should really paint this place. It's really depressing, and it's in desperate need for some colour." _

_Not being able to help myself, I laughed once more. All of this white is surely boring and totally not me at all. I looked upward, and wagged a finger in the air, shooting what was hopefully the sky an accusing stare. _

_"You should be ashamed of yourself, I'm seriously questioning your taste now. This room is just...Bland." __I pouted, fluttering my eyelashes. I waited a couple moments in a vain hope that some paint cans would come crashing down or maybe everything would just turn a lovely shade of red._

_Yes, red would definitely be nice. Red had always been my favourite colour. Mainly because it reminded me of Noelle's hair. To me, there was no one better in the world than my cousin Noelle, everything about her was amazing. Her personality, appearance, her values and just her overall protective, fierce nature. She was everything that I wasn't. That's why I had longed to be like her because I thought, that it doesn't get better than her. If I could just do that, then I would be accepted. Though, I soon realized that I couldn't be just like her. So I opted just to be near her, to try to do right and to make friends. To just make people happy, just as Noelle does. I grinned, she's seriously awesome, you honestly can't help but look up to her. With one last laugh, I sprang to my feet to explore this endless space._

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point Of View:<strong>

Sasori sat by my side wordlessly, staring at the wall like it had become the most interesting thing in the world. I knew exactly what he wanted, but I was unsure if I would be able to agree to it. Moments earlier, Sasori had been arguing with me over the fate of Imogene and her request to him. The last thing I wanted was exactly what she requested be done to her, she wanted to become a puppet.

The thought both repulsed and angered me. I knew it was inevitable that I would allow it- It's what she wanted after all. Though just because it was inevitable, doesn't mean I had to be happy or easy to get along with about it. Sasori who had seemingly sensed my inner turmoil had decided to actually cease the biting comments for once, which I was quite grateful. Right now the last thing I wanted while in this state of mind was his commentary, and that infuriating sardonic smirk which usually accompanied it.

Sighing, I figured, that this was the best thing to do in a way. It would definitely make her happy. So with that I made my decision. I leaned into the object of my turmoil Sasori. He froze momentarily, clearly not expecting such a response from me during this time. He was probably braced for a punch to his pretty, little wooden face. Once he regained his composure, he wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me closer.

"Sasori." I murmured into his arm. "You...You can do what she wants." I paused, thinking it over. "If you want to, I'm not going to force you into it either."

My permission hung in the air for a few moments as he processed what I was saying to him.

"It's fine, I'll deal with it Noelle. I'll do what she wants..." He paused, trailing off. "I just wanted your permission first." He added quietly.

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Since when do you need my permission to do anything?" I teased, lightly knocking into him.

His smirk returned. "Oh shut your face brat, I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't murder me for going ahead with the procedure."

I laughed. "See you're learning!"

He shook his head, he pressed a kiss to my forehead, and slowly stood up. "Very well, I'll start now."

I nodded, a feeling of dread washing over me. "Do whatever you need to." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't really have to strain too much to hear me.

He merely nodded and left the room. Hating the way I felt, I decided to make myself feel better in the best way I knew how, violence. I got to my feet and with a confident stride I entered the basement where I knew the object of my despair happened to be residing.

* * *

><p><strong>Bennett's Point Of View<strong>:

As soon as I heard the screams coming from the basement, I knew that Noelle was taking this the hardest of us all. I mean, I completely understand why she would be. This reaction was usually typical from her, every time something stresses her out, she reacts with violence. It's the thing that's worked the best for her...For obvious reasons.

I smiled slightly despite my mood, the entire atmosphere of the house was different. It was utterly gloomy, no one spoke to each other much, they were all much to busy going over the what if's of the day leading up to her death. It was pathetic, that they continued to fret over what they could have done and if Imogene was here she sure as hell would have lectured them. She was always way too blunt for her own good, it was refreshing though.

I couldn't help but think that would be the thing I would miss the most about her. She was never afraid to state her feelings, even if they were negative. Whilst wrapped up in my thoughts, Konan had come into my bedroom. I hadn't even noticed until I felt a hand touch my cheek gingerly. Startled out of my thoughts, I turned my head to stare at her with confusion. She merely offered a small smile in response, her eyes were dull and filled with the sadness that she wouldn't show to the rest of them. She looked...Tired.

I understood why, she cared a great deal for Imogene, I mean it's quite hard no to. She just had that kind of effect on you. So I smiled slightly at her, and patted the bed next to me.

"Are you tired?" I asked quietly. She sighed. "Physically, not really." She paused, her amber orbs staring intently at the bed. "Though, emotionally, I feel absolutely drained." She added the last part quietly, closing her eyes momentarily.

I nodded. "I know what you mean." I once again patted the bed, and I saw her smile at my insistence.

Finally, after deliberating she came to join me on the bed. Once she sat down I lowered myself completely onto the mattress. My head landing comfortably on a pillow. She followed in my lead, and laid beside me, placing her head on my lap. My eyes widened, startled, but with a small smile I relaxed.

After a few minutes of silence, I figured she had finally fallen asleep and I closed my eyes as well. "Bennett..." It was said in a whisper.

Though it cut the silence almost violently and startled me out of my dream less sleep. "Yeah?" I asked quietly, my throat was incredibly dry.

I heard her sigh, and felt her head shift slightly. "Will the three of you be able to get over this?" She paused, seemingly unsure as to how to continue. "I do know what this is like."

My eyes widened, immediately I knew who she was talking about. ...Yahiko. His name wasn't spoken, but we both knew. I had seen their struggle to get over the death of their best friend. Nagato and her had made some pretty bad decisions, though, I admired Konan. Even though Nagato had seemingly lost his mind, Konan had never abandoned him. Konan was always strong and willing to help him in whatever ways she could. I guess that's what I loved the most about her character from the beginning. She was unlike a lot of the girls in Naruto, and she died protecting the two men that she loved.

I ran a hand through her hair, and smiled. "We'll get better, we'll move on...Don't worry about it." She nodded slightly. "I just worry, that you won't be able to get past this... Like Nagato." I sighed. "It will be difficult not to be around her sunny personality all of the time. But We'll be okay."

From the corner of my eye, I noticed her lips turn up slightly in a smile. But it was gone so quickly that I wasn't sure if it existed to begin with. "I love you Bennett." It was a quiet confession, but still I felt my heart lurch. She had said it before mind you, but there was something in the way that she said it that made it feel different somehow...In a way, it felt like it was more genuine than before.

With a small smile, I returned the gesture. "I love you too, though hopefully you already knew that." I heard her giggle. "Of course."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person. <strong>

He gazed down at the corpse with dull eyes, hesitating slightly when he went to press the scalpel to her flesh. It was seemingly ridiculous, he had never hesitated before. He was experiencing things he had never wanted to again. Sorrow? Was that the word?

He was unsure, it had been too long. He didn't even remember how to identify those emotions any longer. Though if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he began to feel these things again upon living with these chakra-less people. It made him angry, which was something he hadn't felt in a while. Though, he found he kind of liked it.

He knew that he somehow cared for them and that he felt pure, raw anger, and a stabbing pain when he looked down at her lifeless eyes. Sighing, he put a finger over the lids and pushed them down over the eyes staring up at him. The rest of the house didn't know he was doing this, only Noelle was aware of this.

He wasn't quite sure how they would react, though he knew Hidan would scream about it later. Let the moron shriek about it all he wanted. It made no difference to Sasori. Two of his most important people wanted it, and so he was required to oblige. He dare say that he actually really cared for those two, the thought struck a sickening feeling through him and he muttered a curse under his breath.

He...He loved them. Though, it was a different kind for both of them. For Imogene, it had almost been a fatherly. He rolled his eyes, if she hadn't have acted so childishly he would never have taken that kind of role. Though, it wasn't unpleasant. He had wanted her to live long, and just to be happy. Her cheer was refreshing, though in the end he didn't get what he had wanted.

For Noelle, it was merely just wanting to be around her all of the time. Which sickened him, he was truly going soft. He felt better upon knowing that he wasn't the only one who had cared for them. Bitterly, he raised the scalpel once more, and cut through the flesh. Beginning the process. He would make her beautiful, and timeless. There was no need for anything else, apart from art. Eternal, timeless art.

* * *

><p><strong>Karina's Point Of View: <strong>

I stood next to Pein in the kitchen, cooking had always made me feel better. He had offered his help, and I definitely couldn't say no to that. I mean seriously? A god doing such mundane chores? He's really eating his pride with this one, so with a devious smile I agreed to his help. Currently, he was cutting carrots while I focused on slicing the chicken into strips. It entertained me, he was totally filling his woman stereotype well. I fought the urge to call him mumsy about 6 times already mainly because I knew he'd get all bitchy about it and refuse to continue helping.

So I decided I'd start teasing once he was done. See? It's a good plan eh? I think ahead. My mind continued to wander, until I felt a stabbing pain in my hand which instantly brought me back. I looked down at my hand. "OH MY FUCK!" I shouted without thinking. All I knew was that it was a lot of blood, and it fucking hurt.

I heard Hidan laugh loudly. "What happened bitch? Playing with knives again? I thought we both fucking figured out that was a bad idea."

It was, the first time that Hidan had joked or laughed all day since the death he faced the day before. So I guess I was happy, though I wasn't exactly happy that it was at my expense. I grit my teeth together and turned to Pein.

"Go beat up your men for me." I muttered, glaring. He snorted, and motioned for me to come toward him. "Let me see it." He stated calmly, his hand outstretched.

I arched an eyebrow. "No." I bit back. He rolled his eyes. "Your maturity, continues to astound me." I sneered at him. Turning to the sink to clean the puncture in my hand. I never even heard him move, but as soon as I had put it near the water he had grabbed it. "Hey!" I shouted in surprise. He turned my hand around in his, and wiped the blood form the wound. "It isn't as bad as I had originally thought." He murmured, and he pressed his thumb over the cut.

A stinging pain shot through my hand, and I bite my lip. "Uhm, mumsy? That happens to really hurt. So if you wouldn't mind?"

He chuckled, and said something under his breath that I was incapable of hearing. "My apologies, daddy." He paused, staring at my hand. "I was unaware that it was wrong to feel worry toward you." His grip tightened and he practically dragged me into the bathroom.

I just stared at him like he was crazy the whole time, which he probably was.

Pein closed the door behind me, and grabbed my waist. I instantly froze, it was just a natural reaction that I couldn't really help. Once I relaxed, he lifted me onto the bathroom counter just beside the sink. I shot a questioning look at him, which he pointedly ignored. He turned the tap on, and then turned to go through the closet.

"What exactly are you looking for?" I wondered out loud, and once again he ignored me.

It was really starting to get on my nerves. But knowing him, he wouldn't answer until he was good and ready to. So I waited until he turned back around. Once he finally turned toward me, I noticed the small bandage in his hand. He gingerly took my hand once more, pulling it to the water. Once my hand was rinsed of the blood he wrapped a towel around it.

After that, he took the bandage and applied it. "How domestic of you mumsy." I couldn't help the quip. He was practically begging for it.

He smirked. "I'm just living up to my name, daddy." I giggled.

Even through all the sadness in the house, we were still able to be the way we were before. That was the best part of this and hopefully it helped us to move on. He looked away from the bandage, and stared at me. I smiled in response, and he pressed his lips to mine. I felt light- headed once he deepened the kiss. But in a few short seconds, he had moved away.

He looked at me seriously. "Do not forget your happiness, move past this." He stated. My eyes widened, and I nodded quickly. "I won't...It won't happen to us...We'll move on. So when you leave tomorrow, don't worry okay?" I said quietly. He nodded, but the smirk returned once more. "Who said that I was worried? A god would not worry over such an insignificant matter."

I burst out laughing, and smacked his shoulder. "Oh please, don't give me the god speech mumsy!" He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I love you, insignificant human."

I rolled my eyes, and pinched him. "I love you too, prick." To that he just nodded and it was silent for a few moments. Until the silence was once again broken. "Fair enough daddy."

I snorted. "Oh just shut your face already mumsy. I didn't marry you because I wanted back talk. Get in the kitchen." He just shook his head. "I question why I even remotely like you." He deadpanned. I giggled. "Because I'm adorable, obviously."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person: <strong>

After hours of careful work, he had finished. She looked incredible, he sighed happily. It had worked better than he expected. Though what could he say? This was what he was best at, it was his art. The only true art. Unlike that moronic Deidara who played with clay, and made it go boom. That was not art...That was childish.

He then moved from the table which held the girl that was like a daughter to him. He went in search of Noelle, hoping that this would make her feel better. She would be perfectly preserved now, for eternity. The very thought thrilled him, and he was anxious to show them his work.

* * *

><p><strong>Noelle's Point Of View: <strong>

The day had almost ended, and upon getting bored with Tobi I went back up to my room. I sprawled myself across my bed, sighing in contentment. I was exhausted, the pain I was still feeling had gone numb for a while. Which I was quite grateful for. I snuggled closer to the bed, it was incredibly comfy and I couldn't resist when my eyes had slowly shut. Tomorrow would be the day that they leave us...They had put it off an extra day just for the sake of being with us during the aftermath. It was a kind gesture, and I would never be able to thank them enough. So with that, my eyes shut completely and I fell into a dreamless sleep...Only to be shaken awake...I barely resisted the urge to punch whoever had just woken me up right in the face.

Though realizing it could have been Konan, I settled for a fierce glare in the direction of the intruder. "Noelle." The voice which I immediately recognized as Sasori's, was urgent- anxious even. "What?" I muttered.

He rolled his eyes at my rude tone. "I've finished." He announced impatiently, his tone having more bite than he probably intended.

With that my eyes widened, and I sprang to my feet. "I want to see." I announced urgently. He nodded, like my reaction was expected. He walked ahead of me and I quickened my pace to keep up with him.

Only to freeze dead in my tracks as soon as we approached the door. He looked at me questioningly. "Are you okay?" He asked seriously, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded slightly. "Yes." That was all the confirmation he needed, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the room gently shutting the door behind him.

What I saw was beyond what I had expected, I couldn't help the gasp that slipped through my lips. I heard him chuckle softly, not wishing to be too loud. I looked down at her, she was perfect. It was almost as though she had never died and I couldn't help the tear that slid down my face. She looked too perfect and that was the only way that you could tell that she was no longer alive.

Well, apart that she was missing the general rise and fall of her chest. She was still the same, but she was different...I couldn't exactly put my finger on it, her hair was styled beautifully, both half up and down with pins securing it. She was in a beautiful red dress that complimented her tan skin and dark hair. She still looked like her, though I knew that she was now hollow inside. I knew that she would never rot. In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder what he did with the organs. Though, as soon as I thought it, I realized how stupid I was the answer was obvious; Zetsu.

I turned toward him. "She looks magnificent." I complimented, smiling warmly at him, despite the pain in my chest that threatened to suffocate me. He approached me, and caught the tear on my cheek. He wiped it away, and offered a small smile. "I am glad that you like her, it took awhile."

I couldn't help but hug him. "Thank you, I know that this is exactly what she would have wanted. She looks lovely." He chuckled. "Of course she does, I did it." I laughed, and leaned into him. He kissed me, after he pulled away. I smiled. "I love you." He stared at me, and then finally said. "I know." He then proceeded to flick my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>-The Next Day- <strong>

**Third Person:**

Everyone had readied themselves for the Akatsuki's departure, and they were currently outside. Nearly every member stood in a straight line in the grassy backyard. They were all waiting for their last member, and for their leader's signal. Pein was impatiently waiting for Sasori to come into the yard, his goal had been ignored for far too long and as much as it pained him they had to leave. He needed to succeed in his path to peace with Konan at his side. They would make Yahiko proud, they would fix the despairing ninja world. None of that was currently being done because Sasori had decided to take forever to leave the house. All of the goodbyes had been said, now Karina, Bennett, and Noelle stood silently by them. Konan had been continuously talking to Bennett and she knew that it was nearly time. She would miss all of them, so she shot Benny one last smile-Which he quickly returned.

Finally they saw Sasori appear in the yard, his face a mask of indifference. As he passed, his hand touched Noelle's and she smiled at him. He had a scroll in his hand, which had confused everyone. Once he had summoned what was in the scroll, everyone froze. There she was, Imogene's body. Beautifully done up, but just as lifeless as before. Karina looked to Noelle frantically. She didn't know what was going on. She just knew that the shock was over, and Hidan was shouting louder than ever. Sasori merely glared at him, and Pein told Hidan to be quiet for a moment.

"Let him explain himself." Pein stated stiffly, shooting an accusing glance at Sasori. Which the red-headed puppet master blatantly ignored. "This is what Imogene requested." Sasori deadpanned. "You should all know that, I just obliged to what she wanted. But of course, I asked permission." He turned his dull stare to Noelle momentarily.

Then Hidan's screams were directed at her. "WHY IN THE HELL? THAT'S FUCKING CREEPY. WHY WOULD YOU GO ALONG WITH IT?!" Hidan's yells just increased in volume. Noelle flinched. "...It's what she wanted moron! I was just allowing her final wishes to occur." She finished with a sigh.

Hidan looked stunned, and he sputtered incoherently. "What the fuck ever." He growled. Konan stared at Imogene. "Is she coming with us?" She questioned. Before Sasori got to answer, Hidan cut in. "Fuck no." He muttered. "That's not fucking happening."

Noelle sighed. "Yes, she's going with you guys, whether you like it or not Hidan. She wanted to go, and since she's just a...Puppet." She struggled with her words, not wanting to say them out loud. "She should have no problem going with you, since she's already dead." She announced in a flat tone.

"She won't inconvenience anyone or anything.." She trailed off, and Sasori nodded to her. "Leader-sama, may she please come? I wish to add her to my collection." He stared at Pein with a nonchalant expression though everyone knew what this meant to him. Pein let his eyes wander to Karina momentarily, and she nodded.

So with a sigh, he agreed. Sasori's relief showed in his eyes and he was quick to join the rest of the Akatsuki. They all gave smiles and their own goodbyes to them. "Don't get into too much trouble with us not around to stop you." Kisame winked and grinned showing all of his pointed shark teeth.

They all grinned and laughed back. Then the rest of the Akatsuki said their farewells as well. Pein merely offered a smile in Karina's direction, Konan hugged Bennett and finally Sasori held Noelle's hand for a second in a somewhat soothing gesture. After that, everything seemed to happen in a blur, the Akatsuki hastily left and when they did they took Imogene with them.

Karina gave a small sigh. "Well, lets head back inside...I's over, so lets just do what we do best." She paused with a sigh."We just move on." Bennett nodded with a slight reluctance, and who could blame him? This would be difficult but they were going to try. So with that, we turned to go back into the house, without looking back. They would keep their memories of them here and save them for the nights that they felt truly lonely.

* * *

><p><em>Done! (: Hope you enjoyed it. I can't believe I actually finished this! :D Ahaha yay!<br>Okaay, bye everyone! _


End file.
